


I'm not your Omega, You're not my Alpha

by Graydove71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Michael Corner, Alpha Neville Longbottom, Alpha Regulus Black, Alpha Theodore Nott, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Beta Blaise Zabini, Beta Ron Weasley, But only for a bit, Dean Thomas Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry is a Little Shit, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Hermione Granger, Omega James Potter, Past Child Abuse, Protective Neville Longbottom, Pureblood Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan Bashing, Soulmates, Stalker Ginny Wealsey, Voldemort (Harry Potter) Dies, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: Harry was not your typical Omega, even among rare male Omegas.  For one he has not gone into heat despite the fact that he presented as an Omega a month ago.  Secondly he is able to stare down every singe Alpha and Beta at Hogwarts without flinching or breaking eye contact.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ernie Macmillan, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Michael Corner/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Michael Corner/Harry Potter, Millicent Bulstrode/Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Past James Potter/Regulus Black, Severus Snape & Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter, past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 132
Kudos: 909





	1. Prologue: Presenting and a letter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter it is the property of J.K. Rowling I can only claim the events of this story which came from my own twisted mind.

Harry stretched out on his bed and caught sight of a nearby clock and saw it was almost midnight on his birthday. For once he was having a good summer, guess it helped that he no longer had to stay at the Durlsey's house. Granted the only reason he had to stay last year was for the number of Death Eaters who were still around despite their master's death during the Battle at the Ministry during his fifth year. But since the remaining Death Eaters decided to take their revenge on him during his sixth year leading to most of them getting either arrested or being killed in combat it was now safe for him not to have to replenish his mom's protection from the blood wards at his Aunt's place. Having been told by Ron and Hermione that on ones seventeenth birthday one would come into their second gender of an Alpha, Beta, or Omega, Harry watched as the seconds ticked down expecting if not an Alpha at least a Beta ranking. At midnight Harry thought he would feel some pain but when it came all he felt was a slight pulse in his stomach as well as his magic. After a moment to see if anything else would happen Harry began to relax until a letter appear before him.

_Mr. Potter,_

_We at Gringotts would like to congratulate you on your presenting as an Omega we would like to arrange a meeting with you at your earliest convenience._

_Ragnok, British Gringotts Branch Manager_

"Why is it always me?" Harry asked out loud for according to Ron male Omegas were rather rare with maybe one or two born in a generation. "Though I guess that does explain why me and Gin never worked out." Thankfully she remained friends with him after the pair had tried dating last year but it had never felt right to him for some reason but as a male omega his body would only really be able to react to other males. Harry decided no time like the present as he left Grimmald Place and Apparated to Diagon Alley thinking that since they sent the letter the bank must be open and as he thought about it he had never actually seen a hours of operation and he saw that it was open yet almost empty. Stepping up to one of the free tellers. "Hello Master Goblin I received a letter asking for a meeting," Harry said passing the letter to the Goblin.

"Ah Lord Potter we have been trying to reach you for years please follow me," the teller said hopping of his stool and beckoning Harry to follow him out of the hall. Leading Harry down several hallways and to a door made of pure diamond and knocked three times.

"What is it?" an angry voice cried out from the other side of the door.

"Lord Potter here to see you Master Ragnok," the teller Goblin said.

"Ah send him in at once," Ragnok said his voice shifting tone. The teller pushed open the door and ushered Harry inside who saw an important looking Goblin seated at a mahogany desk.

"Good evening or morning Master Ragnok," Harry said bowing low and exposing his neck as protocol dictated surprising the Goblin.

"Please stand Lord Potter we have much to discuss," Ragnok said pointing Harry to one of the seats before his desk. "Now it is normal that a Witch or Wizard go through an Inheritance test after they present their secondary gender but we have been trying to get in contact with you since you had started at Hogwarts due to your time outside of the Magical world."

"I have not heard of any of that," Harry said a little confused.

"We suspected as much but we could not get you alone as it seems after your second year you stopped coming to the bank yourself," Ragnok said. "Well we can talk about it later let us get to the test." Ragnok than pulled out a silver dagger with a golden hilt, a blank parchment and some bottle of potion. "The test is quite easy all you have to do is drink the potion than take the dagger and prick your thumb of your non-dominant hand and let the blood land on the parchment," the Goblin said pushing the potion to Harry. Wanting to find out how he was an Omega for he had always heard that a Male Omega could only be from Pureblooded families Harry downed the potion in one gulp wincing at the taste. Picking up the dagger in his right hand he pricked his left thumb and held it over the parchment. "Very good Lord Potter it should just take a couple of minutes for your results to be shown," Ragnok said when suddenly out of nowhere a letter appeared addressed to Harrison Potter. Understanding it was for him Harry reached forward and opened it up to read it.

_Dearest Harrison,_

_I hope you never get this letter, but I am writing it just in case. Right now as I write this you are asleep in your crib and that bitch Lily Evens is out meeting with Dumb-ass-door. I guess that last line is a shock but if their plan comes true you will have grown up thinking that Lily is the person who gave birth to you and that you are an only child. This is all a lie, I hope you have been told that at the age of 17 Magical people gain a second gender well I am an Omega and gave birth to you and your twin brother with my Alpha, your father Regulus Black. About a month ago your older brother Sev was taken from us leading your father to go find him when he was gone Lily and Dumb-ass arrived at our home and put me under the Imperius curse to make me think that I had married Lily and that she was your barer. They made one mistake as I overheard them planning to put you in the sights of the Dark Lord which could lead to your death. Putting you in danger let my Omega free which in turn released me from the curse. I am writing this letter in case I die and have put a spell on it so that it will appear when you go through an Inheritance Test at Gringotts. i had pulled some stings so that the Goblins would do this during your first visit unless something else has gone wrong. If you believe that Lily is your mom you might be surprised with the results of your test just know that after you were born both you and Sev were tested to see which gender you would receive when you got older. As the Potter line is known for producing Omega and the odd Beta you were chosen to by my heir while the Black line known for producing Alpha so your brother who will be an Alpha will be that family heir. Depending how much Dumb-ass had manipulated things you may not be on the best of terms with your godparents that me and your father selected for you. During out time at Hogwarts both Regulus and myself had two great friends so we decided to both give you a name from one of them and have a friend from each of us be your godparents._

_Love until the end my son,_

_James Potter-Black_

_P.S. If you are like me you are going to have a hard time finding your Alpha mate but do not worry it will work out in the end._

Harry just gasped in shock as he read the letter finding out the person he had assumed who was his dad was his barer his mother had kidnapped him not to mention that he had a twin brother and his godfather was in fact his uncle. "Lord Potter I suggest you look at your results now it might clear some stuff up,' Ragnok said passing over the now filled parchment.

**Name** : _Harrison Siri Potter-Black (Omega)_

 **Parents** :

  * _James Potter: Bearer (Omega)_
  * _Regulus Black: Sire (Alpha)_
  * _Lily Evens (Illegal Blood Adoption) (Beta)_



**Sibling(s)** :

  * _Severus Remus Black-Potter (Alpha) (Due to illegal Blood adoption now know as Neville Cassias Longbottom)_



**Godparents** :

  * _Remus Lupin (Alpha)_
  * _Severus Snape (Beta)_



**Lord/Heir:**

  * _Potter-Lord from Barer_
  * _Peverell-Lord from Barer_
  * _Slytherin-Lord from Conquest_
  * _le Fay-Lord from Conquest_
  * _Black-Heir after Brother_



**Magical damage/potions:**

  * _Compulsion keyed to Albus Dumbledore_
  * _Illegal Blood Adoption to Lily Evens (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Magic core block 75% (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Magical leech 10% (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Intelligence block 71% (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Sibling bond block 100% (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_



Once more Harry was stunned Neville was his brother and Sirius Black was not his Godfather rather it was Remus and Snape. "Um Master Ragnok is there a way to get rid of all these?" Harry he guessed Harrison now asked pointing to the portion on magical damage and potions he was under.

"Indeed we can Lord Potter in fact your barer had it worked out to pay not only for yours but your brother's as well, so if you have anything to do I suggest you do it for the cleansing might take a few hours." Harry nodded as he wrote a letter to Neville, Remus and Snape to come to the bank.

"Can you deliver these and ask for them to arrive around the time I am out of the cleansing?" Harry asked handing the letters to the Bank Manager.

"It will be taken care of," Ragnok said taking the letters as he got out of the his seat and lead Harrison out of the room and down some more similar looking corridors until they reached a dark wood door covered in runes. "Just go inside it has been prepared for," Ragnok said ushering Harrison into the room and went to send the letters.

"Ah Lord Potter your coming has been planned for a long time," a Goblin said in a higher voice than others making Harrison think that it was a female that was dressed in a lime green robe. "If you can just put these one," she said passing out a set of pure white robes etched with ruins and pointed at a section that had been closed off for him to change in. Harry quickly striped out of his sleep clothes and put on the robe finding them just the right size. Harrison was then directed to lay on a slab of obsidian in the middle of the room as four other Goblins in lime green robes carrying bowls of what looked like ink followed by two humans who wore the badge of a Gringott's Curse-Breaker. "We are going to put you under now Lord Potter for even the most hardy Alpha has been driven mad during a cleansing of just one item and you have six," the female healer said placing one of her hands on his head and muttered a spell he did recognized before he knew no more.

When Harrison regain consciousness he felt lighter than he had ever felt before. "Ah, Lord Potter you are awake your guest have just arrived and are waiting for you," Ragnok said helping the human out of the bed he had been in and guiding him to the door. As they walked a mirrored surface caught his eye and caused him to stop in plaice. It seems taking away the Blood Adoption had changed his looks gone were his Avada Kedavra green eyes and in their place were startling blue orbs and his normally rat nest of hair was now silky smooth and fell to his shoulders.

"Wow," was all he could say before he was forced to move forward at Ragnok's tugging at his arm. The pair came to a plain wood door and a goblin pushed it open to reveal Snape glaring across the room at Remus and Neville.

"I should have known this was all your doing Potter," Snape said with a sneer.

"Harry is everything alright?" Remus asked.

"Harry?" Neville said a little worried.

With the unblocking of his sibling bond Harrison felt a tug to his brother as he rushes into the room and cries out, "Sev."

"What?" all three males asked in shock as Harrison rushed forward and hugged Neville.

"This might clear things up a little," Ragnok said passing over both the letter and test results. As the three read the two parchments the Bank Manager readied not one but three Inheritance test for the group.

"That just raises more questions," Remus said stroking his chin "how come I do not recall James being an Omega mated to Regulus?"

"I think it might be beneficial for you to take the test as well," Ragnok said turning to both older men as the boy who considered himself Neville Longbottom had been expected to take one since he had just come of age. Getting no argument all three of them took the test as Harrison leaned into Neville's side. Soon all three results were finished and the group leaned in and read the results together started with "Neville".

**Name** : _Severus Remus Black-Potter (Alpha)_

 **Parents** :

  * _James Potter: Bearer (Omega)_
  * _Regulus Black: Sire (Alpha)_
  * _Alice Longbottom (Illegal Blood Adoption) (Omega)_
  * _Frank Longbottom (Illegal Blood Adoption) (Alpha)_



**Sibling(s)**

  * _Harrison Siri Potter-Black (Omega)_



**Godparents** :

  * _Sirius Black (Alpha)_
  * _Lucius Malfoy (Alpha)_



**Lord/Heir:**

  * _Black-Lord from Sire_
  * _Potter-Heir after brother_
  * _Peverell-Heir after brother_
  * _Longbottom-Heir through Blood Adoption_



**Magical damage/potions:**

  * _Illegal Blood Adoption to Alice and Frank Longbottom (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Compulsion keyed to Albus Dumbledore_
  * _Magic core block 75% (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Magical leech 10% (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Intelligence block 71% (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Sibling bond block 100% (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_



**Name** : _Severus Tobias Snape-Malfoy (Beta)_

**Mate(s)**

  * _Lucius Malfoy (Alpha)_
  * _Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (Omega)_



**Offspring** :

  * _Draco Cygnus Malfoy-Snape (Alpha)_



**Parents** :

  * _Eileen Snape nee Prince: Barer (Beta)_
  * _Tobias Snape: Sire *Muggle_



**Godchildren** :

  * _Harrison Siri Potter-Black (Omega)_



**Lord/Heir:**

  * _Prince-Lord from barer_



**Magical damage/potions:**

  * _Compulsions keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Lily Evens_
  * _Magical Core block 36% (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Magical leech 5% (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Memory charm (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_



**Name** : _Remus Grayson Lupin (Alpha)_

 **Parents** :

  * _Lyally Lupin: Sire(Alpha)_
  * _Hope Lupin nee Howell: Barer *Muggle_
  * _Fenrir Greyback: father (passed on Lycanthrope curse)_



**Godchildren** :

  * _Harrison Siri Potter-Black(Omega)_



**Lord/Heir:**

  * Lupin-Lord from Sire
  * Greyback-Heir from Father
  * Bjalfason-Heir through Lycanthrope curse



**Magical damage/potions:**

  * _Lycanthrope curse (passed on by Fenrir Grayback)_
  * _Compulsions keyed to Albus Dumbledore_
  * _Magical Core block 36% (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Magical leech 5% (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Memory charm (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_



There was silence as the group takes in what they had just learned in their test. "Master Goblin I think it might be best if we all undergo a cleansing," Snape said.

"It can be arraigned though only young Severus Black-Potter has already been paid for it though for you two I am willing to give you a discount if you agree to let us use your results in our ongoing case against Albus Dumbledore.

"Done," both Remus and Snape said shaking his hand in agreement. "Before you go through with your cleansing do you have any thing you want done while you are getting cleansed?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes can you call for my mates and son?" Snape asked.

"It will be taken care of,"Ragnok said standing up and becoming the others to follow him. Ragnok lead the group back to the cleansing room and ushered "Neville" Snape and Lupin inside but stopped Harrison from joining him. "Your presence will negativity effect their cleansing you can wait for them in our halls of healing," Ragnok said leading Harry to the room next door. "As you wait you can read some of the tomes about male Omegas," Ragnok said passing over a couple of books. Harrison grabbed the top book and began reading as he waited. He was partial through the book, A Male Omega's Role in the Modern Age when the doors to the hall burst open and the three members of his godfather marched in.

"Potter what are you doing here I thought this was the room we would find Severus in," Lucius said with a sneer. Harrison, along with most of the Magical World had been shocked that Lucius had gotten off from going to Azkaban but it had turned out that the man had actually been working as a spy for the Ministry the entire time and had been responsible for the capture of the Death Eaters during their attack on Hogwarts at the end of the last school year.

"I am waiting for my Godparents and brother," Harrison said not looking up from his book.

"Sirius is dead Potter and you have no siblings," Draco said with a sneer locking his eyes with Harrison. Harrison looked at him straight in the eye without flinching a little surprised for in the book he had been reading it stated despite all the time that had passed an Omega male or female could not long hold the gaze with an Alpha. Harrison felt no need to look away as he stared back at Draco who according to Snape's test was an Alpha.

"It seems we were all mistaken about many things," Harrison said still not looking away from Draco. Before Draco could offer a retort the doors to the ward opened again and several Goblins came in carrying a passed out Sev, Snape, and Remus.

"Severus," Lucius called as he rushed forward to help get the man into a bed.

"Sev," Harrison said at the same time as he went to go help his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bjalfason that Remus has an Heirship is in reference to Kveldulf Bjalfason one of the earliest references of a possible werewolf.


	2. The Omega Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and Sev head back for their final year at Hogwarts.

As both Harrison's Godfathers and his older brother was put into separate beds the Malfoy family turned towards him again. "Why did you call that boy Sev?" Draco asked not recognizing the teen formally know as Neville. It was plain to understand why for when had been under the blood adoption the boy had been rather chunky and had short hair now he was more lean and muscular with messy hair like Harrison used to have.

"Where to begin," Harrison muttered to himself scratching his head. "Okay stay with me for a moment. At midnight as most magical beings do as I turned seventeen I presented into my Omega classification," Harrison said receiving a sound of shock from Draco. "When I came to the bank to do my normal Inheritance Test it was revealed that my parents were not Lily and James but rather James Potter and Regulus Black. Nor was my name Harry but Harrison Siri Potter-Black. I also had a twin brother and my Godparents are Remus and Severus, the older. I also had some compulsions on me so as I went for a cleansing the bank summoned my twin and Godfathers. All of which also had compulsions on them as well and my twin Severus named for the older had been illegally blood adopted by the Longbottoms."

"Wait are you telling me that is Neville?" Draco asked.

"That is not even the strangest thing when Severus, oh for the love of I am just going to call him Snape," Harrison said to avoid any confusion "took his test it revealed he was mated to both of you and Draco is also his son."

"WHAT!?!?!?" all three Malfoys screamed out.

"Yeah it seems Dumbles has been messing with all our lives and you Mr. Malfoy are Sev's Godfather along with the late Sirius Black," Harrison said making Lucius let out a groan as he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I think you might want to get tested as well as we wait for my Godparents and Sev to wake up," Harrison said turning back to his book as the blonde haired family gaped at him like a school of fish making him chuckle at him. Draco glared at him as if he expected some sort of apology but Harrison just ignored him as he read the book. With a slight huff of annoyance Draco joined his family to get their own test done to see if they were under any enchantments from the old man. As it turned out that all three Malfoys were under enchantments thought rather then keyed to be loyal to Dumbledore he made both Lucius and Draco hate Harrison and his brother and all three had been douse with memory charms to forget about Snape being part of their family. The family agreed to undergo their own cleansing as soon as Snape and the others woke back up. They did not have to wait that long as barely five minutes passed before the three woke up.

"Morning Harrison," Sev said seeing his little brother leaning over him.

"My family," Snape said with a smile as he took in his husband, wife, and son for the first time in who knew how long with his own mind.

"Severus are you alright?" Lucius asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"I am getting better love I take it you now known the truth like I do," Snape responded back lifting himself a little off the bed before pulling in the blonde man and giving him a kiss.

"Ah Severus," Lucius said pushing the other man away and seeing the sadness in the man's eye "we know the truth of what that old bastard has done but we have not yet done our own cleansings yet."

"Yes we just wanted to make sure you were okay first Uncle Sev," Draco said trying to supportive though seeing the man wince at being called Uncle by his son.

"Let's leave them to it boys," Remus said getting out of his bed and ushering the twins out of the room. "Well since you both are now Lords and Heirs to your family lines I think we should go get your proper rings." Remus lead the two back to the office of Ragnok as the twins were given their rings. Harrison was made to put his four Lordship rings onto his right middle finger seeing them merge together as he put the Black heir ring on his left middle finger; while Sev put on his one Lordship ring on his left hand and three heirs on his right hand. It seems that just like that Harrison was an Omega and Sev was an Alpha their dominants hands were also opposite of each other.

After getting their rings the group of three left the Goblin bank and decided to go get some shopping done their first place was to get Sev a new wand. Sev was rather excited about this as he had never actually bought a wand before since he had been using Frank Longbottom's wand because his "grandmother" said it had been a way to keep her son alive in her mind. Walking out a little while later Sev found he could do magic that had eluded him for years due to his substandard connection with his old wand. The newly rediscovered twins having picked up everything and feeling no need to return to the bank to talk to the Malfoy family decided to head home to Grimmauld Place. As Sev did not know where it was at he let his new little brother guide him in side-along Apparition. Once they were both inside Kreacher appeared before them.

"Kreacher feels Black family Lord but only sees young Master Harry and some strange boy he does not know but most likely another blood traitor."

"Well hello to you as well Kreacher," Harrison said with a slight giggle "show him your ring Sev." Sev just rolled his eyes and showed the House Elf his Lord ring.

"Lord Black has returned," Kreacher said falling to his knees and with a snap of his fingers the house changed becoming clean in an instant. "Follow me young Lord, Mistress be wanting to meet you," the Elf said grabbing Sev's hand and pulling him along. Sev throws his little brother a look but Harrison just let out a giggle as he follows them to the portrait of their grandmother. "Mistress be waking up Master Regulus's son is here," Kreacher called to wake up Walburga Black. Harrison flinched expecting the woman to shriek at them as she normally did, but instead look searchingly at the two males in front of her.

"You silly Elf, she said with a light laugh that Harrison had never heard before "they are both Regulus's son from James Potter by the look of them."

"Hello Grandmother," Sev said with a slight bow of his head while Harrison just let his mouth fall open in shock until his brother nudged him with an elbow.

"Oh yes hello Grandma," Harrison said with some hesitation.

"I take it you have both have reached the age of presentment?" she asked.

"Yes Grandmother I am an Alpha like my father Regulus and am the new Black Lord while Harrison took after James and is an Omega and is the Potter Lord," Sev said.

"Ah good it warms my heart to see that the Black family line is is good hands," Walburga said and surprised Harrison as her portrait swung open to reveal a small room that held their Family Grimoir. Sev reached in and took up the book since he was the new Lord Black and began to read it to himself. Harrison huffed a little but knew it would be up to Sev to either teach him their family magic or permission to read the book himself. Since his brother was absorbed in the Family Grimoir Harrison pulled out the book on Male Omegas and resumed his reading walking into the nearby drawing room so he could sit down. He gulped as he started the chapter on male heats which the book explained was just like the ones for female Omegas which happened once a month but rather than being stimulated his crotch his body would produce its own lube so that his mate could easily enter his ass. Not really looking forward to that Harrison tried to read through the chapter as fast as he could just trying to get the main points of it such as it taking place once a month after he becomes an Omega, the heat lasting anywhere from a couple of hours to a day and a half, and leading up to his heat he would release pheromones to attract any available Alpha or Beta, at least until he had been claimed by one with the exception of his own immediate family. Well at least he did not have to worry about Sev being around as they waited to go to Hogwarts next month.

_Time Skip: to the twins reaching Platform 9 3/4._

Harrison could not believe it had been a mouth and he had not gone into heat he had begun to wonder if something was wrong with him. He had even sent owls to both his Godfathers and even Narcissa, as the only other Omege he knew, asking for advice but they had all been stumped by his lack of a heat cycle. Though worried he was rather glad that he had not gone through a heat especially today when he was heading back to Hogwarts. As he walked through the barrier this time he found a card in his hand when he reached the side where he train waited. Seeing other Seventh years also with cards going to a certain door to enter the train he joined the crowd when Sev came in behind him. "That was new," Sev said looking down at the card in his hand and seeing a large " **A** " printed on it.

"Must be a way for the school to determine what we presented as," Harrison said seeing an " **O** " on his own card. Once Harrison reached the front of the line he handed his card over to the attendant who looked shocked as his gaze flickered between Harrison and the " **O** " ranking card before pointing to the first door inside the train before handing back the card. Harrison did not see, but Sev did, as the attendant took a moment to check out his ass as he went to his assigned room. Harrison expected just a normal train compartment but was surprised to find a small sitting room on the other side of the door.

"Potter you idiot you came into the wrong room," a familiar voice said and Harrison looked up to see Pansy Parkinson glaring at him.

"But the guy directed me to this room and it is Harrison," he shot back.

"Yeah right you just think you could come in and meet all the Omegas just because you are famous you asshole," Pansy shot back not looking him in the eye. He suddenly recalled how his book said both Alphas and Beta could dominate Omegas by staring them down or using an Alpha voice if they were an Alpha.

"Well of course I will meet the other Omegas," Harrison said "that is why they sent me here." Before she could do anything else he showed her his classification card.

"Bloody Hell you are an Omega?" she asked mouth falling open in shock.

"Yeah so," he said back wanting to curse her.

"I am sorry a male Omega is so rare and it would not be the first time an Alpha or Beta was able to get pass the wards around the door," Pansy said shocking him as she bowed in apology and invited him to sit down in the seat next to her as they waited for the other newly presented Omegas. In the end it Harrison found out that in his year there were five others, beside Pansy who had presented as Omegas. Lavender Brown and Lily Moon from Gryffindor, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Padme Patil from Ravenclaw and Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin.

"Ah hello dearies," a voice said making them all turn to see the witch who normally was seen pushing the snack cart. "I see we have a male Omega this year how delightful it has been an age since we last had one. Now I know you may recognize me but let me fully introduce myself to you I am Sherry Wicker and during this trip I shall be both your Chaperone and inform you of what you are to expect after your presenting for your time at Hogwarts. First of all as Omegas it is best to leave the House rivalry behind for Omegas must look out for one another lest one less than savory Alpha or Beta decided to stake a claim on any of you. That being said it is best to travel in a group with each other, a chaperone or when you find them your bonded mate that includes going to the bathroom," she said making all but Harrison let out a small chuckled.

"Um how?" he asked.

"Oh I guess it would be rather awkward for you to travel with your fellow Omegas to use the bathroom now wouldn't it dearie," she sat patting his leg. "You will just have find a chaperone in one of your teachers or a ghost."

"What about Neville by how close you were on the platform it looked like you had bonded to him," Susan asked making Harrison choke a little.

"Um no I am not bonded to him," he said with a blush "but he could work."

"I am afraid not dearie only someone you are bonded with, a ghost, one of your Professors could be your chaperone," Sherry explained.

"But the book I was given after I presented said that my immediate family is immune to my pheromones?" Harrison asked confused.

"Neville is your brother?" Pansy said with a scoff. Harrison just rolled his eyes a little before sharing with them what he had learned after he got his test done at the bank.

"Than yes he should be able to accompany you,' Sherry said after the group digested what he had informed them. "Alright beside going about in groups I need to ask you how often you go into your heat cycle as well as how long it last so that the school will be ready for it," Sherry said taking out roll of parchment to take it all down. "Well dearie what about you?" she asked Harrison last.

"Um I have not actually gone into my heat yet and no one has been able to find out why," he said looking down in shame.

"It is not your fault Harrison sometimes magic just goes strange," Pansy said surprising him by getting out of her seat and hugging him.

"And um Professor Snape already knows about it," Harrison said hoping Sherry did not send a note with the form and cause him to have to go see Madam Pomfrey before the feast again.

"Alright dearies, now just a couple of things before I have to head out to give the others treats from the cart. First off until you are bonded with someone you are to sit in the seats closest to the head tables during all meals so that the teachers can watch you without the younger students realizing that you are classed as Omegas. As most Pure and Half-bloods know about presenting they might know about the different secondary genders but until they present themselves it is to be kept from them. To make it safer for yourselves as well as keeping the younger students in the dark all Omegas share a dorm room, this cabin is modeled after the Omega Common Room. You will be shown to your new dorms after the opening feast. Also after the feast you will learn who the Head boy and girl are," Sherry said and saw the group share a confused look. "I see you are thinking that the positions are akin to the Prefects from your last couple of years but the Head boy and girl are the top male and female Alpha of your year."

"But my dad was the Head Boy during his time at Hogwarts," Harrison asked a little confused.

"Ah that was the last Omega your Bared James Potter, yes he had been Head Boy during his seventh year and it is due to him that it was decided that the Heads should go to the years top dominants after a certain mishap which I am not even going to say anything about," Sherry said shivering as if suddenly cold. "So to the younger students the Heads are the highest student authority but to you and the other presented students it is a way to get familiar with life outside Hogwarts where some places still have the most dominant Alpha's in control of jobs. Sadly some places see Omegas as the lowest of the low being good for nothing but producing offspring and running a household, the school has tried to change with the times but some still hold the view. Both Heads will do their best to protect you from the others but they are still not to be around you when you are going through a heat cycle. And while Headboy/gil can enter any of the Houses' Common Rooms in case of problems they are barred as well as all non teachers from entering the Omega dorm rooms," Sherry explained. "Oh dear look at the time I got to feed your classmates, you are all free to have some snacks yourself they are in the cupboard over there," she said pointing to a small kitchen Harrison had not noticed until then as she hurriedly left the room.

After she left the group of Omegas began to bond over some chocolate cookies and drinks sharing with each other their experiences after presenting. Harrison actually found it fun to connect with them surprised at Pansy's dry wit which showed when she was not being mean to anyone or how Lavender seemed less annoying than usual though beside her dating Ron last year they had never really hung out much. Pretty soon the others were asking for him to go about in greater detail what happened during his trip. "Oh so that was why Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster," Padma said shocking him.

"Wait what?" Harrison asked confused.

"Don't you read the papers Harrison," Pansy said with a laugh playfully swatting his arm.

"Not since fifth year and them running my name through the mud no," Harrison said.

"Oh well it seems that my Auntie had been given a lot of proof of the old fools transgressions form the Goblins there was so much stuff in there he was immediately sacked from Hogwarts, the Wizengamont, and ICW," Susan said dunking a cookie into her coffee before taking a bite. "It really makes sense now that he was shown to be using compulsions on you and Mr. Malfoy the ones who stopped Voldy and his Death Munchers." Everyone laughed at her digs at the names she gave them.

"So Neville is really your brother?" Lily Moon asked.

"His name is actually Severus Remus Black-Potter, but I have been calling him Sev so as to not confuse him with my Godfather," Harrison said.

"Professor Snape is your Godfather," Pansy said choking on her tea a little.

"Yes as is Professor Lupin," Harrison said with a slight shrug.

"So I am guessing he is an Alpha," Padma said.

"You are right how did you know?" Harrison asked.

"Harrison that is how it always goes with twins one is an Alpha the other is an Omega unless they are both males than the other is usually a Beta," Daphne said with a chuckle.

"Well sorry I did not know until this summer I was living with a Muggle family which I now know were not even related to me," Harrison said with a huff until he found himself being pulled into a group hug.

"Sorry Harrison we did not know also male Omegas are so rare let alone part of twins Sev could have been a Beta," Pansy said as she hugged him tightly. The topic soon changed into random topics like what each of them wanted to do after Hogwarts when Harrison said he wanted to be an Auror he saw the others share a sad look.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh Harrison remember what Sherry said earlier about some places that see Omegas as being only meant to be used for breeding and keeping house well the Ministry, at least the British one is one such place," Susan explained.

"No they promised after finished off Voldy there would be a spot open for me after Hogwarts," Harry said full of anger at the possible lose of his dream job.

"Yeah but that was before you presented as an Omega and lets face it most would assume you were an Alpha after such a display," Pansy said making him recall her reaction when he entered the compartment.

"It is so not fair," Harrison said.

"Yeah I know I was hoping to follow my Aunties footsteps myself," Susan said just as mad and sad as he was. Harrison remained in a funk for the rest of the train ride though he did laugh a little at some of his fellow Omega's jokes and anecdotes from their own lives. It had felt strange to ride the train without seeing Ron and Hermione even once let alone riding up in the Thestral driven carriages but in a nice way. As they got out of their carriage Lily and Lavender took hold of his arms on either side as the three made their way to their assigned seats before the head table.

"Oh Harry there you are we missed you on the train," Ron called as they were walking pass. "Here we saved you a seat." Harrison made as if to sit down but Lily and Lavender keep hold of him forcing him forward with worried looks on their faces, It was then that he noticed some lewd looks from some of the other seventh years seated around Ron, Hermione and Sev.

"Sorry Ron I can't," Harrison said as he allowed himself to be guided to the end of the table, though he nearly stopped when he heard Seamus give a wolf whistle at the three of them. The only thing that prevented Harrison from pulling out his wand and hexing the other boy was his arms were trapped in the frightened hold of his fellow Gryffindor Omegas and the fact that shortly afterwards the sound of hand hitting head caused Seamus cry out in pain.

"What was that for Neville?" Harrison heard Seamus asked.

"Treat them with respect you pig," he heard his brother growl out shocking everyone to see such anger from their normally quite classmate. Looking back Harrison gave a nod of thanks to his older brother before he took his seat. He saw some of the Professors give a shocked look as he sat down in the Omega seats before McGonagall glared at them until they resume their normal expressions. Due to the assigned seating the empty places at the table for the new students was between the three Omegas and the rest of their house. Harrison glared at some of his classmates who seeing him began to lick their lips as if devouring him and calming him in their own minds. He did not even feel the need to look away after all he went toe to toe with Voldy and won, none of these Beta or Alphas held any danger to him that he saw. He let his gaze wonder the hall from his new seat not being impressed with the looks that his fellow Seventh years were giving him and his fellow Omegas when suddenly he felt a spark of something from one of them but before he could zero in on them the doors opened and Professor Flitwick came in leading the new first years.

He tired to find where the feeling came from after they arrived but he seemed to have lost it, He was barely able to concentrate on the sorting and noticed that Lily and Lavender seem to be dealing with the same thing he was. "Ah before we begin the feast this year some quick announcements. As those of you who do not read the paper see Albus is no longer with us it was revealed he did things to several students as well as members of the staff so he has been let go so I am your new Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Besides myself there are a few other staff changes since I am no longer able to teach Transfiguration I would like to introduce you to Professor Calvin Tig," McGonagall said as a twenty something male stood up and Harrison found himself almost licking his lips for the man was quite good looking. Standing a little over six foot five with short black brown hair, with deep green eyes one could lose themselves in, he shook his head to clear it he was no super horny Omega like some Alphas who decided a long time ago was unfit to be an Auror he was Harrison " ** _fucking_** " Potter-Black. He forced himself to look back at the Headmistress as with a wave of her hand summoned the feast. "Now lets us all thank the House Elves as we enjoy this food," she said before sitting back down.

"Are you really Harry Potter," a first year sitting next to him asked.

"Well my name is actually Harrison Potter-Black but yes I am," he said smiling down at the young Wizard.

"Why are you sitting over here with just these two are they your girlfriends or something?" the boy asked making Lily start to giggle.

"No we are just good friends and the teachers had something to tell us after the feast and if we sit here we would not have to move," Harrison said coming up with a lie as quickly as he could.

"Oh," the boy said going back to his meal making Harrison glad he did not want to be bombarded with question all through the meal about how he stopped Voldy. At the end of the feast McGonagall stood up wishing them all a good night but asking for Neville, Draco and Parvati Patil to remain behind. Once the rest of the school minus the Omegas who had been told to stay behind as well were gone the three Alphas made their way forward.

"First off Harrison and Neville," McGonagall started.

"Severus," Severus said at the same time Harrison said "Sev."

"Sorry, Harrison and Sev I am so sorry for what Albus had done to you if I had know I would have put a stop to it," the headmistress said placing a hand on both boys shoulders for a moments. "Ah Heir Malfoy-Snape and Parvati the platform barrier had determined that you two are the top dominants of the year so are to be given the Head Boy and Girl positions. Beside making sure all rules are followed one of the main jobs is to protect your Omega class mates from the others who will listen to you as the most dominant. This, however, gives you the right to bully other students just for fun," she said shifting her gaze to Draco thinking about his time with Umbridge's squad.

"Don't worry Headmistress I will keep it professional," Draco said with a smile after all he had his eye on someone already and it was none of the Omegas.

"Alright then you three are free to go, McGonagall said to the Alphas which gave a bow of thanks and left. She waited to make sure all three of them had headed to their dorms before she took the Omega's to their new rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that some would have birthdays during the year in which they would present as an Alpha/Beta/Omega but I am just going to say that if that was true it happened during their last school year.  
> Also I have already classified all major students in Harrison's year as Alpha/Beta/Omega for this story even if I do not write what they are yet.


	3. One Day Three Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison is surprised when not once or even twice but three times in a singe day he is asked out by his classmates.

The Headmistress leads the group of Omegas to their new rooms and showed them that unlike the other Common Rooms in the school the Omega rooms read their magic that had been collected by the barrier at Kings Cross that way only they could get into it which as she pointed out was rather important when one of them went through their heats. "Alright before you all go to bed we have some more things to discuss," McGonagall said making a motion for them to take some seats. "Well as Sherry most likely told you on the train it is of vital importance that until you are bonded with an Alpha or even a Beta that you travel in groups this is for your own protection for some Alphas get it into their mind that an Omega and will go out of their way to get said Omega. Most Alphas when going after an Omega they have their eyes on will go alone so if one goes after you and you are alone they could easily claim you whether you want it or not. Yet if you are with a group the others can help protect you or at the very least send a message of help from one of the teachers, an eventual bonded, even Peeves," she said.

"Peeves really?" Pansy scoffed.

"Yes that is one of the reason no Headmaster or Mistress has ever expelled him for while he is a pest he is one of Hogwarts defenses for Omega students," she said making the group of Omegas laugh. "Okay onto the second area of business while on the train all other seventh year students were given forms for during this year your Charms and Transfiguration lessons are more specialized than years past and you are allowed to select a specialty," she said handing out some forms for them to fill out. Harrison looked down at them and saw that under Charms the specializations listed were house hold charms and healing arts while Transfiguration there was the study of Animagus magic vs human transfiguration.

"Is this it?" Harrison asked.

"Unfortunately this is all the Founders allowed Omegas to learn and to keep funding we have to obey it until we have gotten changes approved by the Goblin Nation," McGonagall said giving him a sad look. Harrison huffed but raising hell over it to his former head of house when she was already on his side would get him no where. So taking out his quill he picked healing for Charms and learning to be an Animagus for his Transfiguration elective before handing back the form.

"So why weren't we given these on the train?" he asked.

"Ah there is a good reason for that," the Headmistress said "first of which was we need to find out about your heat periods but also for you to form an Omega bond with each other. The bonds formed between unmated Omegas is very important for it will allow you to determine how each other feel around the school's Alphas. For as Omegas can be dominated by just a glance or Voice from an Alpha they could be forced to do things they do not want to do but your fellow Omega could actual like the Alpha the bonds you form allow you to feel if that is the case."

"So that if they do not like it we can act against the Alpha?" Susan asked.

"Yes though try not to get over enthusiastic during your defense of the others. Now Mr. Potter-Black and Ms Patil since you have a sibling you can use them as a chaperone if you want but surprisingly you all have another option this year it seems that Ms Hannah Abbott has reached the age or presentation but has not presented," McGonagall said.

"Um what does that mean?" Harrison asked while the others gasped in shock.

"Well Mr. Potter-Black when one does not present despite being of age that... oh how do I put this ah yes to a Muggle it would be that Ms. Abbott would be considered Asexual. The last time someone did not present was Ron's older brother Charlie it just means that one can not be effect by the pheromones of either Alphas or Omega produce." she explained.

"Ah," Harrison said understanding. For the next half hour McGonagall taught them how to use a Patronus to send messages to teachers or other forms of help if they needed it. After than the Headmistress showed them to their room surprising all of them when it turned out that they all had single rooms which she informed them that the rooms during their heats would be warded to protect them before she wished them good night.

Sitting down in the Great Hall the next morning close to the teachers once more Harrison ate his breakfast sending a wave to Ron and Hermione who gave him understanding looks while Sev nodded at him. "You need to speak to the Professors again?" the first year from the night before asked as he took the seat next to him again.

"No I found I like this seat and the company," Harrison responded back resisting the urge to ruffle the kid's hair before going back to his meal. When Harrison received his scheduled Lily and Lavender checked it out to see which classes they had together. It seemed that the only class that he did not have with them was Potions and as he thought of it realized that none of the other Omegas nor his brother took the class either with meant he would have to stick close to Draco. At least right now the three of them had a free period. "I think I will see if Sev has a free period as well and catch up with him," he told the two girls in a way that the first years sitting close by would not find it strange.

"That sounds like a good idea Harrison I think I will catch up on some reading in the library what about you Lily?" Lavender said.

"A trip to the library sounds good or we could give the little firsties a tour if they don't have a lesson," Lily said with a smile to the group of first years many of which looked a little concerned about their classes.

"Can you show us where the Potion room is?" the boy seated next to Harrison asked.

"Sure thing....." Lily said.

"Oh sorry my name is Geoffrey Hans Muggle born," the boy said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Geoffrey I am Lily Moon, this is Lavender Brown and you seem to know Harrison Potter-Black, and I would love to show you to your first class. How about we help the firsties before heading to the library Lav?" Lily asked and got a nod from the other girl. The group all stood up and began to walk down the table once they reached Sev, Harrison tapped him on his shoulder and made a motion to the door of the hall. Understanding what his little brother wanted Sev told the others he would talk to them latter as he got up and joined Harrison.

"Having a good time Harrison?" Sev asked pulling his brother into a one arm hug.

"Well apart from finding out I can not get my dream job all is fine, but that is beside the point do you have a free period now?" he asked and received a nod. Grabbing his older brother's hand and pulled him out onto the ground and towards the Dark Lake. Once they were alone and saw no underclassmen Harrison finally spoke again. "So beside yourself, Draco and Parvati who else had presented as an Alpha?" he asked leaning against his brother's side.

"Well as of yesterday's train ride the other Alphas in our year are Seamus, which you could have guessed after his actions at the feast last night, there is also Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin and Michael Corner from Ravenclaw. Oh wait their was another is seems that you are not the only person who had a rare presenting this year. Colin Creevey despite being both a Muggleborn and in sixth year presented as an Alpha," Sev said. Harrison tried to think if he had been looking at one of them last night when he had felt the spark last night but could not recall though he knew it had not been Seamus.

"So how was Gryffindor tower last night?" Harrison asked.

"Quite loud it seems Hermione since she has not yet presented yet has not been informed the real job of the Head boy and girl so she lost it at Parvati and it took Ron, myself and Colin to actually get her to calm down before Parvati took offense which could really hurt Hermione when she presents as a Beta," Sev said leaning back and running his fingers of his left hand through his hair.

"If she has not presented how do you know she is a Beta?" Harrison asked.

"Ah sorry a Muggle Born is usually a Beta with only a slight chance of being an Alpha or Omega so Colin presenting as an Alpha is actually rarer than it happening a year earlier than normal," his brother said with a heavy sign.

"Hey Harry there you are," a voice called out as Ron and Hermione walked over to them.

"Did you not explain what we learned over the summer?" Harrison asked his twin.

"I tired but after the argument with Parvati she would not listen to me," Sev said with shrug.

"Are you mad at us?" Hermione asked sitting down next to the twins.

"Ah no Hermione I am sorry if you guy thought that," Harrison said and pulled his friend into a hug.

"Then why are you sitting at the edge of the table by the teachers with Lily, Lavender and the first years?" she asked as she hugged him back.

"You do know what happens this year Mione?" he joked.

"Oh you presented but why are you si... Oh Harry you presented as an Omega," she said finally getting it as she ends the hug and holds him at arm length as if she could see something that stated he was an Omega.

"Really an Omega when you did not show up on the train I had assumed that you were an Alpha," Ron said taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Well that is not all," Harrison said "when I presented I found out some news such as not being the son of Lily Evens it seems that the Potter line is known for producing male Omegas such as my self and my Dad who had been mated to Regulus Black, Sirius's little brother. Not only that," he said seeing both his best friends' mouth fall open in shock "they had twins and my older brother took after the Black family and is an Alpha."

"You have a brother who is it, please don't tell me it is Draco?" Ron pleaded.

"Well as Harrison is an Omega the only reason I would be allowed to be this close to him would be if we had bonded with each other or I was his brother which one do you think it is?" Sev joked.

"Wait you are his twin Neville," Hermione said shocked.

"Actually we also found out our real names I am not Harry James Potter but rather Harrison Siri Potter-Black," Harrison said.

"And I am Severus Remus Black-Potter," Sev said with a slight bow making the twins laugh as Ron's mouth opens in a way that reminds them a fish. Before Ron or Hermione could give response some one else came towards the group.

"Hey Harry can I speak to you for a moment?" Harrison rolled his eyes as he saw Ernie Macmillan standing to the side. Harrison starts to get up but his brother wraps an arm around him and gives him a look of warning. Hermione shot a look of confusion at the twins before shifting to Ron and finally Ernie.

"What do you want Macmillan?" Sev asked.

"This has nothing to do with you Longbottom I came to talk to Harry," Ernie said slipping into his Alpha Voice to make Harry respond better to him.

'Fine what do you want Macmillan?" Harrison asked surprising the Huffelpuff Alpha for he had never heard of an Omega who reacted like that once talked to in an Alpha Voice.

"Hm....well I would like to make my intentions know to have you," Ernie said feeling a little off footed.

"Good to know and my intentions is for you to fuck off," Harrison said shocking Ernie, Ron and Hermione at his language while Sev rolled his eyes and smacked the back of his head. "Sorry Sev," Harrison said giving his older brother a bow.

"He has told you what he thinks Macmillan I suggest you leave now lest I inform one of the staff," Sev said patting Harrison's back as he accepted the Omega's apology.

"And what business is if of yours Longbottom?" Ernie asked not understanding how Harry could resist him not that he was into guys but having a male Omega would be a major status symbol for him and it being Harry would bring great fame to his House.

"It is my business for A) he is my little brother and B) I am his chaperone so get lost," Sev said standing up and glaring at the other Alpha until he left.

"Get of Ron," Harrison said for during the stare down between the two Alphas, Ron acting like a good Beta moved to protect the Omega. Before Sev could grab the collar of the red head's robes to throw him off his brother Harrison was able to push his friend off him. "Ron in case you forgot I took down Voldemort I do not need your protection," Harrison said glaring at his friend who had blushed in embarrassment.

"Um it is almost time for our first class," Hermione said breaking up the awkward silence that had come to the group as she stood up and helped pull Harrison and Ron to their feet. "So Harrison which of the Charms and Transfiguration electives did you end up choosing?"

"From the limited options I got due to," Harrison said stopping himself with a huff before finishing "I went with healing and becoming an Animagus."

"Oh that is great I also picked them," Hermione said as she threw and arm around his shoulder and the group made their way to Charms. Harrison noticed that Ron began to walk a step behind them while Sev, as they approached the door back into the castle, moved forward so that he was leading the group to class. Harrison quickly whispered to Hermione that he could not sit next to her and Ron in class any more he would either be with Sev, Lily, or Lavender for his "own protection." Once they reached the class Sev and Harrison took a four person desk in the front of the room with Sev taking the inside edge with Harrison next to him leaving two spots for the other Gyrffindor Omegas. Once Parvati walked into the room everyone who had presented gave her a slight nod which showed that Dean Thomas had also presented and if Sev had been correct would mean that he was a Beta.

"Ah welcome to our last year together," Professor Flitwick said as he enters the room. "Now as you have been informed your seventh year Charms is separated into different fields of study and I might not actually be your teacher. First off for those of you taking healing you may head to the Hospital Wing for Madam Pomfrey is the teacher of that class. Harrison was joined by his brother, both his fellow Omegas as well as Hermione and Dean noticing that Seamus give a disappointed look. Before they left the room Lily and Lavender turned back to Parvati and gave her a nod elbowing Harrison until he did as well which he did making sure he did not roll his eyes. The class actually turned out to be rather fun with Madam Pomfrey starting with simple health charms with showing them how to cast diagnostic charms on each other. Though it got a little awkward when Sev cast the spell on Harrison and a roll of parchment printed out a full three pages longer than the others. Madam Pomfrey and his brother looked horrified as they read some of the abuse he had been done to him at the Dursley's home. It took him informing them that after his defeat of Voldy he had been fully healed at St. Mungos for the pair of them to calm down. And only really did after Harrison was pulled into a hug that had was soon joined by his fellow Omegas.

"Let it out Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said patting his back.

"I want to say this as nice as possible but please let me go," Harrison said in a low annoyed voice. The others were shocked but obey not wanting to upset him. "Ah well though it is a little early I think we can call it a day please read chapter 52 of your books," Madam Pomfrey said ushering them out. As they left the three girls headed to the bathroom as Dean, Sec and Harrison headed down to lunch. When they were a few corridors away Seamus appeared at the end of the corridor and without warning pulled out his wand and cast a stunner at Sev knocking him out.

"Ah now that he is out of the way Harrison it would be good if you joined my mateship," Seamus said as Harrison noticed that rather than go help Sev, Dean bowed his head and approached Seamus showing Harrison that the pair were bonded.

"I don't think so Seamus you are really not my type," Harrison said drawing his own wand.

"Silly Omega as if what you consider "your type" matters," Seamus said looking Harrison right in the eye and tried to stare him down. But just like when Draco had tried to do it Harrison was not effected by the look as with a flick of his wand sends both boys into corridor walls in trapping them in a bright orange net. With another flick he sends his Patronus to send a message to McGonagall to come collect them before turning to his brother. At the sound of running footsteps he raised his wand again only to lower it as Pansy and Daphne came down the corridor wands pointed at the bound Alpha and Beta.

"Harrison are you alright?" Pansy asked as she knelt down and helped lift Sev to his feet.

"He attacked Sev and thought I would join him so I decided to show them the error of their ways," Harrison said with a nod of thanks as the pair of them with Daphne keeping her wand out for protection made their way back to the hospital wing. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey was able to bring Sev around as she wrote up a report on what had happened once more getting shocked yet pleased that Harrison seemed to be immune to being controlled by Alphas. As she wanted to keep Sev under observation during lunch Harrison joined Pansy and Daphne as they went to the Great Hall.

Once more before they reached the Great Hall Harrison's trip was interrupted by an Alpha. "What now?" Harrison asked meeting Theo's eyes to show he would not be dominated so easily. To his shock Theo just gave him a smile and bent his body in a deep bow.

"I, Theodore Nott, would like to ask permission to court Harrison Potter," Theo said surprising Harrison at the actual show of respect from an Alpha that was not his brother.

"Well what is your response Potter?" Blaise asked a few steps behind Theo who was still bowed before him. Shooting the other Slytherin boy a look he saw there was no disgust or anger in his eyes as he suddenly realize their was a crowd that have gathered to see how he would respond.

"I thank you for you interest Heir Nott," Harrison said as he felt a spark similar to what he felt last night from somewhere in the crowd and not from either of the males before him. "I however, must decline your request at this time," he said with a simple head bow to Theo.

"I thank you for your time," Theo said as he straightened up and began to walk away snapping his fingers to get Blaise to follow him.

"Why did you turn him down?" Pansy asked him

"Yeah Theo seems to actually have some control of himself unlike some of the others," Daphne said.

"It just did not feel right," Harrison said his eyes scanning the crowd to see if he could find out where the spark he kept feeling was coming from.


	4. Animagus lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison has his first lesson in becoming an Animagus with Professor Tig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring some this chapter contains some non-consensual actions between an Alpha and Harrison.

Harrison settled down for lunch as everyone talked about not only Theo asking him out but also what happened earlier with him and Seamus. "So are you actually gay?" Geoffrey asked taking his now normal seat next to Harrison. Harrison noticed some of the others give the first year strange looks and knew what was going on.

"Yes, but unlike in the Muggle World being attracted to a member of the same sex is actually no big deal," Harrison explained seeing Geoffrey take on a delighted expression.

"That sounds so much better than where I come from," Geoffrey than blushed as if he had said too much.

"Don't worry about it kid my so called family were not the most open minded either," Harrison said wanting to throw his arm around the first year's shoulders but did not know how the kid would react. Harrison noticed that it was no longer just Geoffrey was paying attention but his fellow Omegas and even some of the teachers as well. With a sigh but knowing the kid almost needed to hear it Harrison focused on the young first year and told of some of the stories from his time with the Dursley family.

"They really tried to beat the magic out of you that is barbaric," Lavender said with tears running down her face as Lily held on to her for support.

"Yeah they all hated everything that they did not consider normal, that included magic, homosexuality, even ones skin tone," Harrison said glad that he had gotten away from the place and that he had not been corrupted by their hate.

"Oh Harrison," Lily said as she pulled the boy into a hug the large list that had come from the diagnostic spell during their lesson suddenly making sense.

"Um Lily can you let me go?" Harrison asked blushing at the hug from his fellow Omega.

"No like Madam Pomfrey said you need to let it all out," Lily said holding onto him even tighter.

"Yeah I am just not too comfortable with hugs," Harrison lied he just did not like to be in the lime light.

"Oh Harrison I am so sorry," Lily said letting him go at once. 

"It is okay Lily you did not know," Harrison said with a smile as the everyone continues on with their meals "So how do you like your first day of classes so far?" he asked the group of first years.

"It seems rather interesting once we get pass the basics," Geoffrey said.

"What lessons have you had so far?" Lily asked.

"Um Transfiguration and Potions," one of the others said. "Is Professor Snape always so mean?"

"Well he may seem rather stern but that is due to the fact that Potions out of all the subjects taught here can cause a lot of damage if one is not properly prepared," Harrison said shocking Lavender and Lily who knew the history between him and the Potion Master. Over at the head table his godfather gave him a slight nod for his explanation for his attitude.

"What lessons do you have after lunch?" Lavender asked.

"History of Magic and Charms is it true History is taught by an actual ghost?" another of the first years asked super excited to be taught by a ghost.

"Yes it is, thought it is not as fun as it sounds, it seems only some students have been able to keep awake in his classes," Harrison said as the seventh years share a laugh. The rest of the meal had the three Omegas sharing some hints about staying awake during Professor Binn's lectures before they decided to show the little first year group how to get to the History classroom before they themselves head to Transfiguration.

"Ah welcome, welcome," Professor Tig said as the class took their seats and Harrison noticed that they shared the class with Ravenclaw this time. "It is so nice to meet you all we are going to have some fun in this class together," the man said seemingly filled with energy with a smile on his almost cherub like face and his eyes catching Harrison's. "Now just like your Charms lessons Transfiguration has some specifications." The Professor than had the class separate into their specifications and Harrison found out that there was only one addition choice that had not been allowed for the Omegas, magical items crafting. Also unlike Charms Professor Tig was the instructor of Harrison's elective. Harrison was joined by Hermione, Ron, Lily, Padme, and some Ravenclaw boy that he recognized as one of Ginny's ex-boy friends he thought was named Micheal. "Ah so you all have a desire to become an Animagus I must warn you not everyone has talent in becoming an Animagus," Professor Tig explained. As usual Hermione shot her hand up with a question, "Yes Miss.... ?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger. I was just wondering if we choose our own animal forms or does magic decided," his friend asked "I have read multiple sources that say each of them is true."

"Ah five points for a good question Miss Granger yes most Witches and Wizards are able to choose which which animals they can become but in very rare cases it seems Lady Magic chooses an animal more suited for them," Professor Tig said. "This is more often seen in Omegas, and those who never present," he said giving Harrison a wink. "Alright for this our first lesson I want you to spend some time to think of the animal you wish to transform into. I will point out that the Ministry has put restriction on Animagus forms to non-magical beast so you can be out in the Muggle world without causing a panic.," he said with a laugh like wind chimes. The classroom fell silent at once as each student thought about what animals they would like to become. Harrison was rather torn for he knew his barer was a stag and his uncle had been a large dog and he wanted to honor them both. As the students sat in silence the Professor would come to each of them to have a whispered conversation with each student. When he got to Harrison the man crouched down and placed a hand on his back before whispering," So any ideas Harrison?"

"Well I had two people I really loved that had become Animagus and I wanted to be the same animals they were to honor them," Harrison said becoming somewhat hyper-aware of the man's hand as it began to rub his back gently.

"That is a good idea Harrison but what about you is there any animal that you would like to become?" Professor Tig asked leaning in closer so that his breath tickled the Omega's ear.

"Well I rather am found of foxes," Harrison said leaning away from the man.

"That is a good idea, Harrison a normal fox or a snowy fox?" Tig asked moving closer again making Harrison a little nervous which the man seemed to sense as he moved away again. "Just something to think about," the man said standing up and patting Harrison's shoulder before moving on to Padma. As he moved away Lily caught his eye raising an eyebrow at him. All he could do was shrug and shake his head before trying to decided between his honoring his loved ones or becoming a snowy fox. Halfway through the lesson Professor Tig clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "By now you should have a creature in mind now we shall discuss the different ways in which to get ready to transform. The most common way if through meditation letting your mind try to enter the mindset of your chosen animal while you keep a special potion drenched herb in your mouth, while this is the easiest way to transform it also takes the most amount of time sometimes over a full month of meditation. Next there is a more physical way in which one performs ritual stretches that helps to focus your mind and connect to your creature. Some Muggles have actually seen some of these ritual movements and decided to copy them in what they have come to call Yoga," Professor Tig said with a small chuckle at the fact that a method to become Animagus was used as exercise for Muggles. "The last method is actually the quickest is brewing a potion that allows a person to become an Animagus. However, if one uses the potion they have little choice on what animal you shall become. Also since this change is done by a potion we will not be doing it in this class.

As I assume you all know how to meditate so for the rest of lesson will be going over some of the simple stretches to get your body ready for the change," the professor said as he took out his wand and motioned them all to stand up. With a flick all the desk moved to the edge of the room as a mat appeared on the floor. Professor Tig than took them through some simple poses that Harrison recognized from Petunia's "exercises" such as both Upward and Downward Facing Dog. He almost laughed as he thought of her reaction if she ever learned that Yoga had its origin in the Magical World. "Now I will want each of you to make time outside of class so I can help you perfect the positions," he said eyes locking with Harrison's eyes again. "That is all for today's class now tonight after supper I would like to start so how about ah Harrison I start the private lessons with you," Tig said giving the Omega a beaming smile making Harrison gulp as he gathered his supplies and joined in the rush to leave the classroom.

Harrison's last class of the day was potions a class he was not looking forward to due to not only to his bad Potion making skills but also due to the fact that no other Omegas were in the class and neither was his brother leaving him to have to be under the "protection" of Draco. Surprisingly the class was not that bad as Draco wasn't that bad and was actually quite helpful. In the end Slughorn gave them an Outstanding something he had not achieved in Potions before without the Half-Blooded Prince's book. Harrison felt like skipping as he left the dungeons but pushed the thought away not wanting to have Draco to see him act like that as his Godbrother lead him to supper. The whole way there Draco did not act like he had done the last six years nor did he show the same arrogance of some of the other Alpha Harrison had dealt with in the last twelve hours, with the exception of Theo and his brother. Though he could have done without the little bow Draco performed when he left him at the Gryffindor table.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Geoffrey asked excitedly.

"No that is just my Godbrother, Draco being a pratt," Harrison said rubbing his forehead as Lily and Lavender snicker at him. "So how was History and Charms?" he asked hoping to change the subject away from the blonde Alpha.

"You were right about Professor Binns," Geoffrey said "in less then ten minutes almost the entire room was fast a sleep."

"What about you?" Harrison asked the first year he had somehow been saddled with.

"I seem to one of the people who was immune," the kid said sticking out his chest in triumph making Harrison laugh into his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"That is great I should introduce you to the person in our year that has that talent," Harrison said nodding down the table to Hermione who as her habit had a book out and was taking notes. "She is also a Muggle born and might be able to share with her own experiences of coming into the Magical word."

"Would you that sounds sweet?" Geoffrey asked smiling up at him.

"Would it be alright if I invite her over?" Harrison whispered to his fellow Omegas.

"I think it might be better to meet her at the library or something since she has not presented yet and if she becomes an Alpha she might expect to do it again," Lily said back in a whisper so the first years could not hear as Harrison nodded.

"I shall talk to her tomorrow to see if she has any free time to meet with you sometime later this week," Harrison told the small first year boy. Once the first years had started their own conversation about their first day of classes he turned to the others to talk about his own day. "Was it just me or did Professor Tig really seem into me?"

"Oh it was not just in your mind he did tend to get rather close during the talk about the animal we were thinking of," Lily said shooting a look at the head table.

"Plus he "out of the blue" deciding that his first private lesson would be with you if it was not for the fact that he is a teacher and has been cleared to be around un-mated Omegas I would be worried," Lavender said.

"Yes at least there is that," Harrison said not happy about his private lesson with the man in ten minutes making him almost lose his appetite but he could not deny the slightly older man did somewhat excite him especially those deep green eyes so much like his eyes used to be before he had been cleansed of Lily Even's blood adoption. Shaking his head he caught his brothers eye and stood up to head to his private lesson with the new Transfiguration teacher. Knowing his duty to protect his brother on the way to the lesson Sev pushed the dregs of his meal aside and stood up to lead Harrison out of the hall.

"So how was Potions?" Sev asked as they walked.

"Not as bad as I feared, Draco was actually quite nice," he said taking hold of his brother's arm and placing his head on the taller male's shoulder as they walked.

"So do you know how long this lesson is going to last?" Sev asked.

"I don't know but I think he will drop me off at the Omega dorms after it is over," Harrison said thought in truth the man had not said anything about what the extra lessons were about beside helping with poses.

"Alright then," Sev said giving his little brother a kiss on his forehead as hey reached the room.

"Ah Harrison come in, come in," the man said as he entered the class room to find the desk moved once more to the side but rather a large mat covering the whole floor just a small personal one was there. "You are just in time," Professor Tig said motioning him towards the mate and began to lead the Omega into some simple stretches to get him ready for the more significant ones. "Alright we shall start with Downward Facing Dog I assume you can recall the pose?" the man teased. With a sigh Harrison got into position as Tig began to "help" him prefect the pose running his hand over Harrison's body to get his angle right. The touch was rather too intimate in Harrison's opinion especially when the touch stayed around his crotch and ass longer than he thought was necessary. Once the professor was pleased with his stance he had Harrison hold it for a bit as he walked around him making Harrison feel as if he was a dog during a show. The next pose that Tig had him work on was Plank and he seemed to use the opportunity to pinch Harrison's ass as he told him to firm it up, It seemed to Harrison that every pose the man had him do he would find some way to sexualize it such as during Upward Facing Dog he stood right in front of the Omega and had Harrison keep his head aimed forwards meaning he either had to close his eyes or look right at the man's crotch. The worst of it, however, was doing one of the Warrior poses with Harrison's arms above his head man came in and took both of Harrison's hands in one of his as he leaned in and gave Harrison a kiss.

Harrison kept his mouth shut but due to the position he could not push the older male away and began to become actually afraid. "Ah I knew you would respond to me after you cutely looked away during the opening feast showing me your submission," Tig said licking his lips as he pulled away from Harrison who found he could not move from his current position. It seemed that despite being immune to the powers of the other Alphas in his year the same immunity did not extend to Professor Tig. This thought really caused Harrison to freak out for he was under an Alpha's influence yet he was without the protection of any other Omega, his brother, or any other chaperone.

Despite the fact that he could not move or even make a sound Harrison screamed with all his might in his own mind he did not want this. Having experienced real fear since facing Voldemort at the Ministry before he allowed his love for his friends, family, and his classmates, even the Slytherins fill him which had caused so much pain to the Dark Lord that he had been cast out at just in time for the Aurors to have arrived. Before he could could get away the Aurors blasted him with some sort of spell that tore him apart as well as several random object around Britain thus ending him once and for all. Harrison was pulled out of his memory as Professor Tig cast a spell to vanish most of his clothing leaving Harrison in just his underwear. With a smirk that sent shivers down his spine the man began to walk around him again this time letting his fingers run along Harrison's lean body as he licked his lips. "Oh we are going to have such fun my little Omega," Tig said as he leaned in to whisper into Harrison's ear from behind his frozen body. Harrison could only gulp and wish someone would show up to help him as he felt the man grab the waistband of his underwear and began to pull them down. Suddenly the door to the room was blown off its hinges as Peeves zoomed in leading four of Harrison's classmates.

"You shall not have this Omega not if I have anything to say," Peeve proclaimed as he zoomed around the room distracting the man as four voices cast stunning spells which connected with the man sending him back into a wall and knocked him out. At last Harrison was able to move again collapsing onto his knees and actually crying.

"It is alright Harrison I got you," Sev said as he pulled his twin brother into a tight hug and let him cry his eyes out. "Let's get you covered up a little," Sev said as he pulled off his cloak and threw it around Harrison's shoulders as he began to calm down. After a while Harrison was able to look up to see who had come to his rescue. When he did he saw Peeves was gone but the others were still there with Draco and Parvati both smiled over their shoulders at him as if sensing him looking at them as they pointed their wands at Tig. But the last person was a shock he had expected Hermione, Ron or one of his fellow Omegas but instead he found himself looking up at Michael Corner who was smiling down at him causing Harrison's stomach to leap as he felt the strange spark again as their eyes meet. Harrison gulped as he got up and without even thinking rushed forward into the Ravenclaw Alpha's chest.

"There there little one everything is okay now," Michael said as he wrapped his arms around Harrison and planted a kiss to the Omega's forehead making Harrison let out a soft almost purr like sound as he felt more content than he had ever felt before.


	5. Soulmates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison finds outs why Michael has been making him feel a shock.

Harrison was so content he actually feel asleep in Michael's arms even though before now he had never really interacted with the other male. "What is going on in here?" a voice asked waking him up with a start.

"It is okay little one," he heard Michael whisper in his ear as he rubbed Harrison's back. Looking around he saw Professor no Headmistress McGonagall looking shocked at Draco and Padma still pointing their wands at Professor Tig who was now bound in magical ropes as Peeve floated around the ceiling.

"These students attacked me for no good reason just for trying to help young Harrison," Tig called straining to break his bonds.

" **NO GOOD REASON YOU WERE ABOUT TO FUCK MY LITTLE BROTHER**!?!" Sev yelled standing between the bound man and his twin and aiming his wand at the man's face. McGonagall eyes flew open as she took in the Omega who was draped in someone's cloak that was a little bit too big for him with a look of fear she would never have imaged being on his face.

"Is this true Harrison?" she asked seeing the boy flinch and actually turn and buried his face in the Ravenclaw Alpha's chest. After a moment of if silence where only Tig made a sound still trying to get free Michael leaned in and whispered something into Harrison's ear that only he could hear and received a nod from the boy.

"I came for the extra lessons for my Animagus class for the ritual poses and stretches. Professor Tig used the poses to basically grope my body," Harrison said making the four Seventh Year Alphas start to shake in anger for the actions of one who was to protect Omegas from harm. "It all took a bad turn during the Warrior Pose where he did something and I found myself unable to even move. I started to get scared for before then I had not yet been under the effect of an Alpha's orders," Harrison said making McGonagall nod thinking about what had happened to Seamus earlier that day.

"Go on Mr, Potter-Black," she said softly as Michael continued to rub the Omega's back.

"After Professor Tig froze me in place he made all but my underwear vanish though I could not speak I was crying out in my own mind hoping someone would come save me after all you said Omegas could feel other's distress at least when they are nearby. I did not expect them to show up, however" Harrison said nodding to the Alphas in the room.

"He does raise a good point I can understand how Sev could be here he has the brotherly bond still active according to the elder Severus," McGonagall stated.

"Well I was with my sister when she felt Harrison's distress so I left her with Lily and Lavender before l came running," Parvati said.

"I was making my rounds when Peeves came to me and told me an Omega was in distress so I followed him," Draco said with a shrug. All eyes turn to Michael after another long stretches of silence.

"And would you care to explain how you came here Mr. Corner?" the Headmistress asked.

"Um I can not explain it Headmistress since the Opening feast I have felt a strange connection of Harrison," he said wrapping his arms around Harrison in a tight hug.

"That seems rather suspicious if you ask me," Tig said still trying to get himself free.

"I hate to agree but that does sound too convenient," Sev said turning his body so he could look at both the bound professor and the Alpha hugging his younger brother.

"As I a said I can not really explain," Michael said with a shrug.

"Be that as it may I must ask you to release Harrison until we clear it up," McGonagall said as with a sad nod Michael unwrapped his arms around Harrison and moved away. To everyone's shock as the contact ended Harrison let out a soft cry and moved after the Ravenclaw Alpha and hugged him again.

"See he did something to the boy not just me," Tig said as Draco getting annoyed with the man cast a spell to silence the man.

Harrison keep muttering "No" as he pushed his face into Michael's chest once more shaking his head.

"I know that Harrison has shown that he is not a normal Omega but even this is strange," Draco said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Harrison can you tell us why you are so attached to Mr. Corner?" McGonagall asked bending down slightly to look the teen directly in his eyes.

"Spark," Harrison muttered as he grabbed two hand full of Michael's robes as if afraid someone was about to physically tear him away from the other boy.

"Spark? What does that mean?" Parvati said looking away from Tig for the first time since Peeves and McGonagall had entered the room.

"I have a vague memory of something but I can't say at this time," McGonagall said rubbing her left hand against her chin in thought. Sev having enough of his little brother holding onto the Ravenclaw Alpha reached over and physically pulled him away with such force that the other Alpha's robes were ripped. Holding Harrison by the waist Sev found the Omega fighting to get back to the other male.

"Calm down Harrison," Sev said slipping into his Alpha Voice without thinking but even that did not work as Harrison just twisted around and began to attack him.

"Let Me Go Sev!" Harrison screamed forcing his older twin to lift him bodily off the floor to stop the Omega from actually dragging them over to Michael

"Mr. Black-Potter let your brother go before either of you get hurt," McGonagall said almost pulling out her wand as the older twin hesitated. With an annoyed sigh Sev put his brother down and let him go as Harrison rushed forward and actually jumped into Michael's arms wrapping his arms and legs around the stunned Alpha who shifted his body to make sure Harrison did not fall to the ground. Sev and Draco let out a growl as they saw the basic stranger holding their Harrison with his hands on the Omega's ass, but Harrison did not seem to care as he laid his head on Michael's shoulder with a sigh to be returned to the other male. "No matter what it means it seems that for the time being Harrison does not want to be separated by Michael even by his family," the Headmistress said watching Harrison purr into Michael's shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy-Snape if you could get your father to come take care of Calvin here?" she asked and saw the boy nod rushing out of the room for the dour man. "Ms. Patil if you could keep watch until they arrive as Mr. Black-Potter and Mr. Corner accompany me to my office," McGonagall said heading to the door.

"Um what about Harrison?" Michael asked not wanting to let go of the Omega.

"I assumed you would bring him along Mr. Corner," she said with a slight laugh as she lead the two Alphas to the Headmistress's office. Reaching the golden gargoyle she gave her password " _Calico_ " and the group road the moving spiral staircase to the office door. Opening it up she revealed a very different room rather than the strange machines that Dumbles had kept that were found were used to track the activities of several students there were several small potted plants. Rather than another throne like chair on one side of the desk with two simple chairs on the other side all seats looked to be comfortable arm chairs in various colors. Taking a fluffy red chair she motioned for the two Alpha to pick a seat. Sev took a orange chair and let out a gasp of surprise when he almost sank into it while Michael sit down more cautiously shifting Harrison so the Omega was sitting on his lap into a baby blue chair. "Ginger Newt," she offered holding out a tin of the biscuits to the three. Sev shook his head and though Michael also did not want them felt Harrison react so he grabbed one and held it up and feed it to the Omega who gave him a dazzling smile before eating the offered food. Watching the interaction between the Alpha and Omega before turning the portraits of the former heads. "Do any of you recall any connection being formed between and Alpha and Omega before they bond?" she asked the group of former head teachers.

After a small amount of muttering among the former top teachers one of them spoke up dressed in Huffelpuff colors. "I do recall something like that happened during my tenure as Headmaster," the man said running his hands over the top of a brass cane that he was leaning on. "Let me ask did the Omega explain this bond feel a "spark?" he asked.

"Yes the they did ,"McGonagall said making Harrison feel a little uncomfortable as he was referred to as an Omega rather than his actual name. Feeling Harrison's body tense Michael resumed rubbing his back and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Ah I believe I can explain every once and a while when an Omega presents there is an odd chance that they seem to gain an immunity to Alpha's commands yet have been told to feel a strange sort of spark in the body in the presence of one Alpha in particular," the man said.

"Yes that is what has happened here what is the cause of all this?" Sev asked a little annoyed wanting to find out if there was something wrong with his brother.

"Calm yourself young Alpha I am getting to it," the old Headmaster said a little sternly as he turned to the current Headmistress of the school "to be absolutely sure cast the _Determinare Nexum_ charm I will explain more if the aura is yellow." McGonagall pulled out her wand and cast the spell on the pair of boys cuddled up in the blue arm chair. After a while an aura surrounded them going from white before shifting to yellow. "Ah as I predicted the reason for the bond between the pair is due to the fact that the pair are not only an Alpha and Omega but they are also Soulmates," the man said making the two Alphas and Beta Headmistress mouths fall open in shock.

"Soulmates are you sure?" Sev asked throwing a look at his younger brother in fear. For he had just got him back and now he was going to lose him to this strange Alpha without any form of courting.

"Yes young Alpha the pair are Soulmates," the man said striking his cane to the floor of his portrait with a resounding bang. Suddenly one of the books on the lining shelves flew off and landed on the desk and opened to up by it self. "This is the Hogwarts rules and regulations on dealing with Soulmates," the former Headmaster said motioning to the book. McGonagall moved over and read from the book.

_Soulmated guidelines for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Almost as rare as male Omegas sometimes after presenting an Alpha and Omega will sometimes bond before even meeting each other. This is due to the pair being Soulmates. When they first touch after their presented the bond will form right away and for an amount of time between two days to a full week being apart will cause the Omega actual harm. So it was that after the first time it happened at Hogwarts a new dorm room was created to give them time to establish their bond. The room is protected with magic so that any underage or person trying to enter the dorm will find a Magically produced room. Some students have in fact found the room and have given it a name of the Room of Requirement which the staff has encouraged to hide its true purpose._

_Some early warning signs of a Soulmate bond in regards to an Omega is that they will be utterly immune to Alpha's, that are not their Soulmates, stare and voice. The Omega will also not go through a heat cycle until the bond has been finalized. This alone has some leaving to suspect that the Omega is really a Beta trying to get attention. As for early warning signs for an Alpha is that they will show no interest in any other Omega or Betas at all. However due to Soulmates not necessary being located in close proximity it could lead to and Alpha and Omega who end up getting ostracized and hated from their communities. For an Alpha they can just take a mate but will feel none of the protectiveness or love to them becoming rather apathetic towards everything. An Omega will find it even harder sometimes leading them to take their own lives as even an Alpha who takes them by force will not be able to fully control them. Thus it is if any of these warning signs appear in an Alpha or Omega as they are at Hogwarts it is a Headmaster/mistress first responsibility to seek out the other member of the Soulmate bond._

_A bond will first form when the pair actually make eye contact leading to what an Omega will describe as a slight shock to their stomach while the Alpha will be able to tell if the Omega is in need of help and feel rather possessive of what they see as their Omega. Depending on what time of the year the bond is formed several conditions shall apply. If the bond happens close to end of year their N.E.W.T.s are to be pushed back until the bond has fully been created. The pair are also to be excused from all classes that they do not share with each other for a full two weeks just to make sure the bond has fully been established. Unlike other Alpha/Omega bonds that are formed within the students the pair are allowed to be together during the Omega's heat, which will only happened once their Soul bond has been firmly established, otherwise the Omega will go through so much pain it can lead to insanity and their Alpha will do their best, sometime even killing others, to reach their mate. If the Alpha can not be there during the Omega's heat, such as getting hurt, the Omega's body will postpone the Heat until the Alpha can handle it. If Hera forbid one of the mates die the other may follow shortly after unless the pair had produced an offspring in which the remaining parent will focus all their energy onto the offspring until they can fend for themselves._

_In the rare case of a male Omega being part of a Soulmates bond the pair must be doubly protected due to some Alphas who try to claim the Omega due to the status a male Omega produces as well as male Alphas that prefer other other males rather than have to produce an offspring with a female. Also a strange occurrence sometimes happens as an Omega can bond with another Alpha beside his Soulmate after bonding with said Soulmate, and if that other Alpha has a Beta it can lead to a grouping of four thought the Soulmated Alpha will always be the Omega's dominant partner._

There was a moment of silence as she finished reading as Michael and Harrison were shocked at beating the odds at finding the each other and what would have happened if they had not done so. Sev was slightly worried for his brother being bonded to multiple men for though the book did not say the gender of a secondary Alpha was not given it was unlikely that a male Omega would fall for a female Alpha. "You just have to be unique don't you Harrison?" McGonagall asked shaking her head at all the new work she now had to deal with as she was still struggling to catch up all the work Albus neglected as he basically stalked students past and present.

"Sorry," Harrison muttered his face in his Alpha's chest.

"It is not your fault Harrison," Michael said kissing his forehead before glaring at the the old woman.

"Sorry Harrison Mr. Corner is correct I am just a little overworked with all the stuff Dumbles failed to do as time as Headmaster," she said looking to a portrait on the wall where Albus was glaring at the group for as a precaution the School Governors had cast a silencing spell on the canvas that would last until Minerva's unknown successor took over the position. "Now Sev I know you know where the Room of Requirement is located but as protection listed in the the book I must first show Michael and Harrison how to get to their new rooms if they agree they may invite others over later but until their bond is more secure they need a safe space for themselves," McGonagall said using a sticking charm to trap the boy to his seat as she lead the other two away. Reaching the Tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy rather than pacing back and fourth like usual McGonagall taped the wand to where the door would appear after the room was summoned. "If you both take out your wands and press them to the wall please," she instructed them. For the first time since leaving Professor Tig Harrison feet touched the floor as Michael put him down and took out his wand. Once both their wands were on the door the wall began to glow. "Good now you both need to agree on a password to access your rooms," she explained.

The pair looked at each other for a moment as they thought of a password, "How about the Boy-Who-Lived?" Michael asked teasingly.

"What about Ginny since we both dated her?" Harrison teased him back making his new Alpha laugh.

"How about Voldy?" Michael suggest rather proud that he was Soulmates with the one who had ended the plans of the darkest Wizard of their generation. Harrison smiled as he agreed.

"Alright you both choose "Voldy" then? McGonagall asked as both nodded. Waving her wand before the wall a she softly spoke both hearing her state their names before speaking "Voldy" in her normal voice. "Ah that is taken care you have both been registered and allowed to enter without further problems Hogwarts has read your Magic so the door will appear to either of you," she said as the door appeared looking like a normal door unlike the grand entrance that appeared anytime Harrison used the Room of Requirement before.

"Voldy," Michael said and the door swung open letting them into his and Harrison's new rooms.


	6. Hermione's Presenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and Michael get to know each other before going to Hermione's birthday party where she finally presents leading to an interesting development.

As the doors to their new rooms open, Harrison and Michael the new pair of Soulmates took a look around as McGonagall summoned a couple of House Elves to retrieve their belongings and bring them here. Neither male even noticed as they explored the rooms that were set up like a nice cottage home with two small bedrooms as well as a Master suite, a small kitchen, a few general purpose rooms and finally three bathrooms. After the pair finished they made way back the main room they found the Headmistress waiting for them in one of the rooms three chairs. Rather than take one of the remaining chairs as if by silent agreement Michael and Harry sat down on a grey love seat. "Now you may have noticed as you looked around that all rooms are set in very neutral colors and lacking in any form of decoration, that is easily fixed just think of the colors you wish and rooms will change it for you," she said and showed them as her gray seat instantly changed into a orange color before reverting. "Now unlike me when you wish it, your changes with stick until you change it again."

"What happens if we disagree on the decorations?" Harrison asked snuggled up against his Alpha.

"Well I don't know it has been so long that a Soulmate pair has been discovered at Hogwarts I just know the basics as explained by the House Elves. Speaking of which while you need to be in close proximity with each other you only need to attend the classes you both share, now it seems that the only class you had together according to the schedules was Transfiguration, which until we find a more suitable teacher has been cancelled, so the only time you actually need to be out with the rest of the students is during meal times. Now if you do not wish to you do not have to do this but you will need the help of the House Elves since the room can make most things apart from food as you should both know due to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration."

'Which table do we sit at?" Michael asked.

"You can sit at either table but until you are fully bonded I would not let an Alpha or Beta sit between you," she said "a younger or un-presented should be alright though."

"Um what are we actually supposed to do to bond?" Harrison asked.

"All you really need is to stay in close proximity to each other though it might be best to get to know each other better." McGonagall said. "Also your fireplace has been connected to the floo network, only to call people, so you can let your families know about your new bond. This is not any special treatment as when any mateship happens they can call their families the only difference is that you can talk to your families multiple times," she explained raising an hand when she saw Harrison open his mouth to object. "Now it is quite late I suggest you both head to bed," she said standing up and ushering them to the Master Suite before she left the room. Harrison blushed a little as Michael held out his out his hand to lead the Omega to their rooms. Once inside the Alpha placed his hand on the wall making the room take on a red and silver coloration to mark both their houses. They both noticed their trunks were now before the bed and began to pull out their night clothes. Despite being Soulmates with Michael, Harrison was a little embarrassed as he took his clothing into the attached bathroom to change clothing. Thankful for the summer so that he no longer had to wear Dudley's oversized clothing but rather some dark purple satin pajamas. Coming out of the bathroom he froze in his tracks as he saw Michael in a large sleep shirt and a pair of black boxer-briefs that hug him in just the right places.

"Like what you see love?" Michael teased when he saw his new mate staring at him and laughed as Harrison turned a deep purple as Michael too pity on him and pulls Harrison in to give him a comforting hug. "No need to be embarrassed Harrison I am glad that I can effect you so my Omega," Michael said pressing his lips to Harrison's and kissing him for the first time. Harrison was shocked at first before he melted into the kiss which was quite different from the other people he had kissed. Cho could hardly even count as she was always thinking of Cedric and tended to cry when they kissed and Ginny had never felt right almost like kissing a sister, but Michael's kiss sent sparks coursing through him and made his knees almost give out. He would have fallen if Michael had not wrapped his arms around him and kept him pressed up against his Alpha's body.

"Wow," Harrison said as the kiss ended laying his head on Michael's shoulder with a content sigh.

"Was I that good?" Michael teased.

"Of the three I have ever kissed yes," Harrison said without looking up.

"Should I be jealous?" Michael asked.

"Well the other two were Cho and Ginny so you know," Harrison teased.

"It is rather strange that over the last two years we have both dated the same girls," Michael said with a laugh as he pulled Harrison onto the bed.

"Did Cho continue compare you to Cedric?" Harrison asked.

"No while we were dating she presented and meet someone else. At least you did not get dumped you decided to end both of your on your terms," Michael said.

"Well after what happened with Marietta Edgecombe, Cho and me had a falling out and kissing Ginny was like kissing a sister," Harrison said nuzzling into his Alpha's chest feeling rather tired after the events of the last couple of hours. "

We can pick this up latter," Michael said noticing his Omega his eyes flutter as he let out a yawn. "Go to sleep little one I will be here when you awaken," he said knowing this is what Harrison wanted to hear.

"M'night," Harrison muttered to his Alpha's soft chuckle closing his eyes and falling almost instantly asleep.

The next day the pair did not leave their rooms as they got to know each other a little better. Harrison told his Alpha stories of his time with the Dursleys that he had never even told Ron and Hermione about and watched as Michael paced the room wanting to hurt them for mistreating his new Omega which actually made Harrison have to calm him down saying it did not matter anymore. As he did not want Michael to get in trouble for casting some of the cursed the other male was saying they needed for the people he had thought were his family. Once Michael had calmed down he told Harrison about his family. Evidently his parents owned a small book/Quidditch store in one of the other Magical Alleys in England. "Do you think they would have any books on Male Omegas and Soulmates?" Harrison asked when he learned this.

"I suppose we can ask after all Professor McGonagall said we could contact our families," Michael said feeling somewhat guilty that he could call his family while Harrison could not.

"Don't worry about it my "family" might have sucked but I still have Sev, the Weasleys, and both my Godfathers," Harrison said as if sensing his thoughts.

"I know I just can't believe you were treated so badly growing up love," Michael said giving his mate a kiss before going to make the floo call. As they could only make calls and not have anyone visit them Michael decided to call his home and tell one of his parents to call him back so they could meet Harrison. When he called the first person to answer was his mother.

"Michael dear is anything wrong?" the Muggleborn Witched asked surprised and worried by the call less than three days into the term.

"Well Mom I have met my mate," he said only for her to give a cheer and begin to bombard him with questions. "Mom just a moment I am calling you to ask you to call me back so you can meet them," he said after she stopped talking. He gave her the Floo address and pulled his head out of the fire pulling Harrison to his side. "I got hold of my mom she will be calling back in a few moments," he said wrapping his arm tightly around his mate to help calm him down.

"Michael dear can you hear me?" a voice rang out from the fire making Harrison jump.

"Hey mom yes we can hear you," Michael said smiling at his mom turning so she could see both of them.

"You got yourself a Beta congratulations Michael," the woman said as Harry took her in seeing she had shoulder length hair the same color as his Alpha and deep yellow-green eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Corner," Harrison said with a bow.

"And so polite to good for you son now all you need is an Omega find some nice young girl so I can have some grandchildren," she said making Harrison's heart fall thinking she did not like him.

"That will not actually be necessary," Michael said holding Harrison tightly to his side

"Harrison is not a Beta but an Omega."

"Wait what Harrison..... Omega.......... **WHAT**?!?!?" the woman screamed in shock almost coming out of the fire despite it only being set up for communication rather than travel. "Are you telling you managed to snag not only a male Omega but also the one who defeated the Dark Lord?" she asked sounded giddy at what this would mean for their family.

"I am not some piece of livestock that one owns," Harrison said getting angry.

"Of course not dear," Mrs. Corner said distractedly and Michael saw the storm coming.

"I would be careful mum Harrison is not your typical Omega," he warned.

"Of course not dear he is special for he chose our family after all," she said making Michael internally face palm himself.

"I did not choose your family magic put me and Michael together," Harrison said with a snarl barely holding himself back from cursing his Alpha's mother.

"What do you mean magic brought you together?" she asked looking between the two mates.

"It seems that we are Soulmates," Michael said planting himself between them before Harrison cast a spell at her.

" **SOULMATES**!?!?!?" Mrs. Corner said now in shock.

"Yes I was telling Harrison about the store and he wanted to see if you have any books on Male Omegas and Soulmates," Michael said bringing the topic around to the reason of the call in the first place.

"Um I think we might have a few I could send them to you free of charge or do you think they would let us come see you in person?" she asked.

"I will speak to the Headmistress about it," Michael said hoping to end the call before his mom put more of her foot into her mouth.

"Alright dear send me an owl when you find out which it is. Nice to meet you Harrison welcome to the family," she said as she ended the call.

"Sorry about her," Michael said placing a comforting kiss on Harrison's forehead.

"It is not really her fault after all I had old friends treat me with just as little respect as she did," Harrison said thinking of Seamus and Ernie both of which had hurt more than his mate's mom had due to his past dealings with them. After he had calmed down Harrison Flooed Remus who was overjoyed to find out he had bonded with someone already and almost beside himself when he was told the pair were Soulmates. After that they had no one else to call since the rest of Harrison's family was at Hogwarts and they assumed Michael's mom would tell the rest of his family. Harrison wanted to talk Ron first before he told the rest of his surrogate family mostly due to Michael's past with Ginny. After lunch when everyone else was in class the pair headed up to McGonagall's office to ask if it was alright if Michael's parents and Remus could come and visit them. It did not take long for her to agree as long as it happened during the weekend so as to not look like they were getting any special treatment.

The pair went to send owls to their families telling them the news before Harrison dragged Michael down to the dungeons. "Why are we headed down here?" Michael asked as he allowed his Omega to lead him towards Professor Snape's Office of all places.

"To see my second Godfather," Harrison replied and knocked on the Potion Master's door.

The man called "Enter" before Michael could ask a single question. "Ah Harrison I heard that you would be out of class for a couple of days only you could be a male Omega and find a Soulmate," the man said but without the normal venom in his voice that most students were used to.

"What can I say it must be my normal luck with the Potter Blood," Harrison said with a laugh. "But anyway Godfather I would like to introduce you to my mate," Harrison said pulling Michael forward until he was before the older Beta.

"Ah Michael I must wish you good luck," the man said with a small laugh that shocked the younger Alpha as Harrison rolled his eyes. "Now just because you are both out of classes for a couple of weeks does not mean you can slack off I am going to deliver your homework personally every night," the man said in his normal gruff manor. As it was almost time for supper he escorted the pair to the Great Hall. As the pair entered the entire hall fell silent at seeing Michael's hand wrapped tightly around Harrison's waist and guiding him to the Ravenclaw table. It was not unusually for couples from different houses to eat at each other's tables, but the whole hall still watched the pair with Harrison submit to the Ravenclaw's choice of tables, though only those who had presented really knew what was going on.

"Hello Harrison," a voice called out as they sat down.

"Oh hey Luna how are classes?" Harrison asked.

"Nice now that the Nargle is gone," the blonde said airily making some of her Housemates laugh at her until Harrison glared them to silence.

"Yes this year should be normal without Albus here," he replied being close enough to the girl to get the real meaning of her words. She gave him a small smile as she went back to her meal. When they were finished eating Harrison dragged Michael over to see his friends at the Gryffindor table. Since he was with his Alpha Harrison did not need to go to the end of the table, though he did say hello to his fellow Omegas before he sat down next to his brother and leaned into Sev's shoulder. "So how has your guy's day been?"

"We spent a day worried about you of course," Hermione said patting his arm as she was unable to hug him.

"So you and Michael eh," Ron said with a smirk and a raise eyebrow.

"Well we did find out we have some things in common besides the girls we dated and Quidditch," Harrison responded with a laugh.

"Are you sure you should be out and about after what happened with Professor Tig?" Ginny asked taking a seat across the table from them.

"Um what did you hear happened?" he asked as he knew that no talk of Alpha or Omega could be shared with most of the student body.

"That during your private lesson he tired to molest you and that Sev, Draco, Parvati, and Michael came to save you," Ginny said batting her eyes at them.

"Um yes it was so annoying he must have cast a charm to immobilize me thank goodness they arrived in time," he said ignoring the flirty looks she was giving him or his mate though moving closer to Michael. Deciding to change topics before it went to where he had been all day he turned to Hermione. "Hey I meet a first year that wants to meet with you it seems as though he is also immune to Professor Binns' voice and Muggleborn and I said you would know best on how to handle Hogwarts more than any of us," he stated.

"That sound's fine with me does he want to meet in the library or something?" she asked. "

I don't know let me ask," he said looking down the table and meeting Lily's gaze and nodded to Geoffrey. Getting the message Lily had a conversation with the first year who jumped to his feet and rushed the length of the table before launching himself at Harrison.

"I was so worried about you," the kid said hugging him tightly.

"I'm fine Geoffrey I am just taking some time off from classes to recover along with Michael," he said introducing the pair to each other and letting the first year to sit between them. Michael let it happen for the kid was young enough and he could see Harrison giving into an Omega's maternal instincts with him as he straightened the first year's tie. "Geoffrey do you recall the person I was telling you about in my year who was immune from Binns' lectures?" Harrison asked fighting an urge to comb the young boy's hair and ask if he had a good day of classes for some reason when he saw the kid he found himself became a mother hen. Geoffrey nodded looking around at the older students he was surrounded by subconscious moving closer to Harrison. "Well Geoffrey I would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger the smartest witch of our year and who has the mind of an encyclopedia." Harrison said with a small laugh as Hermione rolled her eyes at him reaching out to shake the young boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you Geoffrey," she said to the first year who shyly shook the offered hand. Easily seeing how shy the boy had become with anyone other than Harrison, Hermione began to tell him about her own experiences as a Muggleborn witch during her first year. "Though I hope you can find some friends more easily than I could it took a Mountain Troll for me to befriend Harrison and Ron," she said after a while making the young boy goggle at her.

"A Mountain Troll really? he asked looking back and forth between her and Harrison. Seeing Michael and some of the other students interest around them Harrison began to tell the story with Ron and Hermione's help. "Wow that sounds awesome you are so cool jumping onto its back and sticking your wand up its nose," Geoffrey said looking up with star stuck eyes at him.

"I did not tell you this to give you ideas brat," Harrison said ruffling the boy's hair to take any sting out of the words "it was actually rather lucky that the three of us had not gotten hurt. If I find out you have done anything as reckless as that," he said warning not that he could do anything to the boy or wanted to if it came to that.

"Yes Harrison is correct don't copy him at all," McGonagall said coming over as most of the hall by that time had headed out as it was almost curfew. "I would take points away if not for that message now off you all trot," she said ushering them out of the hall.

"So how come you are a Gryffindor but do not sleep in the dorms?" Geoffrey asked taking hold of Harrison's hand and swinging it as they walked up the main staircase.

"I do not sleep in Gryffindor Tower anymore due to being engaged so I can have some privacy," Harrison said.

"So you do have a boyfriend well fiancé and those others asked you out that was mean of them" the kid said before turning to Michael "so are you the fiancé?"

"Yep and I could not be happier," the Alpha said as Harrison smiled at him over Geoffrey's head before they broke off and went to their rooms.

As the week progressed the pair went out to join their friends at all mealtimes before returning to their rooms getting to know each other as well as working on their homework that Snape was passing on to them each night both getting excited for the weekend when their two families were to come see them. Harrison also contacted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to tell them the news about both his presenting as well as finding a mate. Mrs. Weasley was so happy for them and was already planning a big gift to give them for the Yule. However when it came time for Michael's parents to visit the pair could not get out of work as a big time author had chosen their shop to do a book signing and Remus had found he could not come due to the full moon that Harrison had forgotten all about happening on Monday after the planned visit. Since they could not spend time with their families joined their friends in planning Hermione's birthday which would happen the next weekend. Normally not much was done for a classmates birthday but for Seventh years it was a big deal since it would also be the day a person presented their status so all House Rivalries were put aside during the party of any student in their year.

Geoffrey who had formed a bond with Hermione almost as fast as he did with Harrison had wanted to come but was told that they would do something latter as the party was only for Seventh Year students and a select group of Sixth Years. The first year pouted a little until Harrison acted on his instincts and took the boy into his arms and began to rock him back and forth before he realized what he was doing and let the boy go in case it embarrassed him. Since a person would present at the same time they were actually born the party had been scheduled for 1:35 in the afternoon on Saturday. The Seventh years as well as the six years which had already presented made their way to a special room deep in the school that was warded against younger students, another reason Geoffrey had not been allowed to come, and waited for the appointed time. As the Magical clock that was set to go off at the appointed time counted down the group of students just chatted as Harrison noticed that he was no longer the only Omega that had bounded with someone. Pansy was holding on tightly to Millicent Bulstrode arm giving the Alpha looks of love and adoration. When the clock stuck the time the Gringotts letter appeared and Hermione was so nervous she passed it on to Ron who announced that Hermione was an Omega. Hearing this every Omega in the room moved forward and formed a circle around her pointing their wands outward in case one of the Beta or Alpha tried to make a move. Some like Seamus and Dean tried to get pass using their Alpha voice and stare to get the Omega's to get out of their way but Harrison just rolled his eyes and bound them to the wall again.

As Hermione started to cry Harrison was the first to react as he put his wand away and hug his friend tightly and knowing how she felt gave a signal to Pansy and Lily to let Ron through. As soon as he was allowed in the red headed Beta took her into his arms and comforted her as the Omegas once more closed ranks. "Enough leave her be," a voice ran though the hall making all Alphas and Betas with the exception of Millicent, Michael and Ron fleeing from the room, not to mention Hannah who was utterly immune to the any Alphas' voice. Stepping forward through the group as they left were Draco and Parvati doing their jobs to protect the class's Omegas. Once more Harrison had been shocked to see that the Betas and Alphas from Slytherin were more able to keep control of themselves than members of the other houses as Theo and Blaise collected Seamus and Dean and escorted them out of the room. "Are you alright Hermione?" Draco asked as the circle of Omegas moved aside letting him pass, only Harrison keep his wand out due to what happened with Professor Tig.

"What's it to you Malfoy," she shot back her head buried in Ron's chest. "It is my job Hermione," Draco said putting a hand comfortingly on her knee.

"And mine," Parvati said moving to her other side and petting the new Omega's arm to help calm her down.

"The Heads are both Alphas?" Hermione asked after gaining some composure.

"The Headboy and girl positions are actually the male and female top Dominate of our year," Ron explained bowing to both of the Alphas

"So it has nothing to do with classwork?" Hermione said with a slight hiccup.

"No we are chosen for our ability to both protect the classes Omegas as well as our role in the school hierarchy," Parvati explained gently showing she had no hard feeling to the girl who had lost in on their first night back for not being named Headgirl.

"I am sorry Parvati can you forgive me?" Hermione asked a quick quiver in her voice.

"Of course little one you did not truly understand it is already forgiven," Parvati said running her hand through Hermione's mane of bushy brown hair making Hermione finally calm down. "Now that you are calm and no longer releasing your pheromones do you wish everyone to come back dear?" Parvati asked and Hermione just nodded.

"Just a moment," Draco said as Parvati started towards the door. Everyone turned to look at him as Draco stood before the newly presented Omega and gave her a deep bow. Ms. Hermione Jean Granger. I, Draco Cygnus Malfoy-Snape wish to announce my wish to court you."


	7. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione comes to terms with being an Omega and Harrison meets Michael's parents

Suddenly Hermione's hand shot up and she slapped Draco across the cheek as hard as she could. The group of Omegas, as well as the others stared in shock all but Harrison sending fearful looks to the blonde Headboy to see how he would respond. As if sensing trouble on the horizon Ron bowed to Draco as he pulled Hermione protectively into his chest. After a moment of silence Draco let out a short breath, "I guess I did sort of deserve that but only once."

"Shove off Malfoy," Hermione said trying to get free of Ron's hold.

"It might be better if you leave her for a bit Draco," Hannah said standing between the two groups putting a hand on the Alpha's chest to push him back a little. "You all might want to inform Hermione how things are as an Omega," Hannah said as she took hold of both Draco and Parvati's arms and lead the two away from the group.

"Let me go Ronald," Hermione said still tying to push away from his chest.

"Merlin Mione you don't get it do you," Ron said gently placing his chin on the top of her head.

"Get what that Malfoy expects me to bend over for him just cause he is an Alpha and I am now an Omega?" she shot back making every one wince at the anger in her voice.

"No Granger, Draco actually was serious," Michael said moving forward and getting Ron to let her go.

"Yeah right," Hermione shot back.

"Oh use that brain that you are always bragging about Granger," Millicent said "did you not noticed that as he was asking to court with you he did not once use either the Alpha voice or stare?" This caused Hermione to stop in shock realizing that the Slytherin Alpha was telling her the truth.

"But why me?" the new Omega ask her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"He has had his eyes on you since third year," Pansy said from within her Alpha's hold.

"Wait what?" Hermione asked as Ron and Harrison's mouths fall open in shock.

"Yeah something about a punch right Mill?" Pansy said turning to her Alpha for confirmation.

"Yes little one," Millicent said snuggling up with her bonded Omega "the only reason he never let you on was he was afraid of first his father's disapproval and than latter Voldemort's."

"He has been dead for over a year why not just confess then?" Ron asked hoping this was all a joke for he cared for Hermione and wanted to protect her with all his being even if it meant going against the top Dominant in the school.

"Weasley use your brain for once, until his dad was revealed to be a spy against Voldemort and the Death Eaters their whole family had to put on a very close act. It was only after the battle last year that they could finally be themselves," Pansy said shaking her head at the Beta redhead. Ron looked as if he was about to attack Pansy but Millicent gave him a look that brought his Beta nature up short.

"Do you feel up to the rest of the party Mione or would you rather be shown your new dorms?" Harrison asked pulling one of his best friends into a hug.

"I just want to sleep," Hermione muttered into his shoulder.

"Alright if you can tell the others we are sorry for the party cut short," Harrison said turning to the two Alphas and Beta as the group of Omegas started to a side door. As he left Harrison gave Michael a nod letting him know that he was going to see to Hermione before returning to their rooms. Having chosen not to leave by the main doors the group were able to reach the Omega Dorms without running into anyone. As Lavender lead Hermione into getting the Omega rooms to recognize her magic Harrison called for a House Elf and had them move her belongings into the dorm. "Do you want a teacher to come help explain or do you want to hear it from us?" Harrison asked sitting down next to his friend in one of the rooms large sofas.

"Well I know most from books," Hermione said leaning into him.

"Yes but books don't tell you everything such as what it really feels like to go through a heat cycle," Pansy said taking a seat and turning to the bushy haired witch.

"Like I would trust what you have to say," Hermione said with a scoff.

"Actually you should one thing you need to understand Mione is that as an Omega we all rely on each other there are no rivalry between us," Harrison explained. "Also I for one would like to know what it really feels like to go through a heat cycle."

"But your birthday was in July and according to everything I read even a male Omega has to go through a heat a month," Hermione said look at him in concern.

"That may be true to other male Omegas but as it turned out once again I am a little strange," he said with a laugh. "It seems that Michael and I are actually Soulmates so until we had fully bonded I would not have gone into a heat at all. It is also due to that bond that I am at least partially immune to the Alpha's voice and stare."

"Really?" Hermione asked sounding interested in learning more.

"Yes I will tell you latter right now we need to bring you up to speed about being Omega not only here but in the rest of the Magical World," Harrison said. Over the course of the next hour the group informed Hermione all they thought she need to know about being an Omega with both Harrison and her listening in utter fascination as the others told them what it was like to go through a heat cycle. Harrison was not sure how he should feel about once a month for some unknown amount of time he would not be in control of himself and would basically be worked into a sex-crazed frenzy where only Michael would be able to offer him any form of relief. Nor was he looking forward to the possibility of going through a pregnancy, true he had wanted to have kids and he had sort of adopted the first year Geoffrey but to have a life growing inside him was worrying.

"So you and Millicent," Lily tease Pansy breaking into his thoughts. Looking up Harrison was surprised to see the pug nosed girl actually blush.

"I swear Seamus needs to learn to control himself," Pansy said as most of the Omegas nodded in agreement having the Alpha try to get with them.

"What did he do?" Harrison asked mad at one of his former friends.  
"Well it happened just yesterday I found myself alone in a hallway and him and that little Beta of him decided to "tame" me," Pansy said making the others growl in anger.

"Luckily Mill heard something and was able to get them to leave me alone. I was so overcome I could not help but launch myself into her arms. Compared to the other she felt safe and I could not help but submit to her."

"Submit you mean you bonded right in the corridor?" Hermione asked in astonishment.

"No not bonding I pulled myself free of her arms and crouched before he asking her to protect and to guide me as my choice of Alpha," Pansy said a smile playing across her mouth as she thought about it all. "She just smiled down at me and placed her dominant hand on the top of my head claiming me as her Omega." The others offered their congratulations to Pansy before Harrison noticed the time and decided that they should all head down to supper. Reaching the Great Hall the group of Omega made their way to their seats with Lily, Lavender and Harrison making sure Hermione followed them to the front of the table rather then go sit next to Ron. "Sorry Mione," Harrison whispered to her seeing the look in her eyes "even if you had been bonded with Ron as only a Beta he could not be able to stop the Alphas."

"I know but this just means he will be forced to sit alone now," she said leaning into him.

"He is not alone he has Sev and Ginny," Harrison pointed out taking his now normal seat, when not with Michael, making sure that Hermione did not take Geoffrey's seat. No sooner than Hermione walked around the table to take a free seat than the first year sat down his hands behind his back.

"Happy Birthday Hermione," Geoffrey said as he pulled a gift wrapped box from behind his back and passing it to her.

"Oh Geoffrey you did not need to get me anything," Hermione said taking the gift.  
"I know but since I could not come to your party I wanted to get you a gift and Harrison said you would like it," Geoffrey said unconsciously leaning into the male Omega's side and letting the older boy wrap an arm around his smaller form. With a smile at the pair of them Hermione unwrapped the gift pulling out a book that she had her eye on for a while.

"Thank you for the gift it is just what I wanted," she said seeing the young Muggleborn smile and winking at Harrison knowing it had really been from him. Hermione soon had her nose in the book like normal only to look up when she heard Harrison let out a small gasp of shock.

"Where did you disappear to love?" Michael asked taking an open seat on the other side of Geoffrey. Looking at them Hermione was suddenly stuck how they looked like a small family but put it aside to her newly awakened Omega instincts.

"Sorry after the events at the party we all decided to help Hermione and I guess we lost track of the time," Harrison said almost purring as his Alpha ran a hand over his cheek only stopping himself due to the first year's presence between them.

"Oh what happened at the a party?' Geoffrey asked looking between them and the other Seventh Years.

"Oh just some House issues nothing to be concerned about little one" Michael said booping the first year on his nose who like Harrison had instantly taken to the boy.

"I really don't get that why spread rivalry between the houses. I mean some act like that actually happens outside of school why should it matter what house we are in after all you are from Ravenclaw and are dating a Gryffindor," Geoffrey said.

"That is a very mature point of view Geoffrey," Harrison said fighting the urge to hug the boy tightly to his chest.

"Yes it is a very good view to hold after all some houses might act like bullies to others yet still care for them," Michael said giving Hermione a look making her roll her eyes.

"Oh like when you punch someone because you are too shy to actually speak your feelings," Geoffrey said understanding that. Harrison had to use a hand to cover his mouth as he began to giggle thinking about how in their third year Hermione had punched Draco. "How is that funny?" Geoffrey asked seeing everyone apart form Hermione also given him strange looks.

"Oh just thinking about something in my third year," Harrison said getting control of his laughter and wiping a tear from his eyes. Though she was doing her best not to look at him Hermione used her place across from him to kick Harrison in the shins. As he jumped from the kick Hermione blanched as Michael gave her a disappointed look. making her mutter a soft apology. "Oh let her be Michael it was just a bit of teasing," Harrison said smacking his Alpha on the back of the head playfully making several Alpha and Betas who had yet to learn the truth about the pair's relationship gasp in shock. Unfortunately some, such as Seamus saw this as the Omega having issues with the Alpha making him open game.

"You might not want to do that again Harrison others might think there are problems in your and Heir Corner's relationship," Draco said coming over and nodding to the rest of the school and letting Harrison take in some looks being sent their way. "I was going to give you this earlier but with everything that happened," Draco said trailing of before placing a book onto the table in front of Hermione. To her shock it was a old rare book making her look confused up at the blonde. "I meant what I said just consider this the first gift," Draco said simply with a gentle shrug of his shoulders before walking away. Hermione had to shake her head no matter what anyone said this had to be some short of joke there was no way Malfoy would ever try to court her. Though she found she could not look away from him as he made his way back to the Slytherin table. Harrison and the others, with the exception of Geoffrey shared a knowing look as halfway down the table Ron could not help but scowl at the look on Hermione's face. Ron had been hoping she would be an Beta like him so he could finally ask her out but with her being an Omega would make it rather harder.

Despite what she keep telling herself Hermione could not help but find her eyes being drawn to Malfoy over the next couple of days taking in how his body moved as he strutted the corridors or how nice looked in his Quidditch Uniform the time she had been talked into joining the other Omegas watch a practice game between the houses to support Harrison, who as an Omega had been taken off the main team due to a old school rule from the time of Hogwarts' founding. No she could not be falling for the blonde prat not after years of him bullying others and referring to her as Mudblood, though he noticed she had this entire year call her by her name something that shamefully brought shivers down her spine. She also began to notice that when Malfoy was around Ron would be hovering nearby as if wanting to protect her from the blonde Alpha. Harrison though having witnessed the struggle that Hermione was going through was dealing with his own issues. Despite being happier than he had ever been in his life and looking forward to the next weekend where he would meet up with both Michael's parents as well as Remus he was beginning to worry about what he was experiencing around Geoffrey he had finally went to talk to Professor Snape. "What's up Harrison?" Snape asked when he took a seat in the office.

"I was just wondering if it is normal for an Omega to get attached to anyone outside their family, mate, or other Omegas? Harrison said taking the cup of tea his Godfather handed to him.

"Is this someone in particular?" Snape asked

"Well I have noticed that when I am around a first year I feel the need to mother him a little I am just wondering if this is part of being an Omega or something," Harrison said.

"Well usually an Omegas would only act like that to their own offspring or younger members of their own family," Snape said stroking his chin. "I don't see you having an eleven year old son and your results showed only Sev as your brother I really don't know what to tell you. What do you know about his home life?"

"Well all I know is that he is a Muggleborn and from what he has let slip I think he might have had been mistreated due to his magic and possible orientation," Harrison explained not wanting to go into too much detail.

"Ah, I think I see it more clearly now I think your Omega side saw the same circumstances growing up and has adopted young Geoffrey," Snape explained "there is nothing to really worry about. So I hear this is the big weekend are you excited?" he asked his Godson changing the subject.

"A little worried for the last meeting I had with Michael's mom had not been a good first encounter," Harrison said with a shrug.

"Don't worry I am sure they will love you after all you are mated to their child most parents are able to get pass their distrust of their child's mate especially to the one that will allow them to have an heir."

"Yeah but she made it sound like I was nothing more than a feather to the family's hat just because I stopped Voldy and being a male Omega," Harrison shared looking down at the dregs of tea left in his cup.

"Hey just count yourself lucky that you did not have to deal with Abraxes Malfoy, Cygnus and Walburga Black," Snape said making the pair shiver at the thought.

Good point," Harrison said with a slight laugh

As Seventh Years Hogwarts students were free to go down to Hogsmead every weekend since most were technically of age, so when Saturday came around Harrison and Michael walked down to the village together heading towards the Three Broomsticks where they had rented a room to meet with their guest. Unknown to the pair as they traveled through he village someone watched them from the Hogshead from behind his half moon glasses. Albus Dumbledore could not believe that after everything he had gone through to make Harry and Neville into the right positions for him to take both the Potter and Black fortunes he had not only been stopped but also ousted from Hogwarts, the Wizengamot and IDW. And now it seems that his former weapon had become an Omega making him lick his lips at how much money he could get for the boy even if he was slightly used merchandise. All that really stood between him and even more money was that little Alpha holding onto Harry and that would be easy to take care of after all he was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and nothing would stop him from his goal of returning the family fortune, especially not some Omega slut and a barely out of childhood Alpha.

The closer they got the more Harrison had to calm himself down he did not want to make a bad impression by smacking Michael's mother if she acted like the last time. He did not even seem to notice the towns folk's look of shock as the pair made it down the high street to the pub as he walked close to his Alpha with Michael's arm wrapped possessively around his waist. When the pair entered the pub Madam Rosmerta directed them to the room they had rented and found someone was already in it. "Moony," Harrison cried as he saw his Godfather smiling as he took in how much better Remus had look now then he had been before.

"Hello cub," Remus said hugs the young Omega. "Michael," he added nodding to his Godson's Alpha.

"Professor Lupin," Michael said with an answering nod.

"Oh this is just ridiculous," Harrison said after a long moment of silence between the pair. Pulling Michael forward and had the pair shake hands. "Good you both have been reintroduced no more of this," Harrison said waving his hand vaguely between them. Before either of the pair could respond the door opened and in walked Mr. and Mrs. Corner followed by Snape. Moving closer to Remus, Harrison watched Michael greet his folks before he dragged his mother forward.

"Harrison I must apologize for how I acted during the floo call," Mrs. Corner said with a slight bow to her fellow Omega. Harrison could only nod for he was yet willing to trust her yet. She seemed to sense his mood and stepped back to her husband.

"Ah hello Harrison, I am Michael's father," the older man that looked had the same long dark hair of his son said stepping forward with his hand out. Taking it Harrison expected a handshake, but instead the older man pulled him into a tight hug lifting him off his feet.. "It is such an honor to meet you son I had been worried for Michael."

"Um okay can you put me down?" Harrison asked.

"Sorry about that son," Mr. Corner said returning Harrison to his feet. "I thought my wife informed me that you two were Soulmates why do you require a chaperone?"

"They are actually my Godparents," Harrison said coming to like the man who made him think of Hagrid a little when he first meet the half-giant.

"Ah good to meet you both," Mr. Corner said moving forward and shaking their hands. "Mr. Lupin I had heard such good things about your lessons from years ago." Remus looked a little startled at the other man's energy for most parents after learning that he was a werewolf had turned on him. "You are an inspiration to those who suffer under the Lycanthrope curse I must say showing that Werewolves are not all dark."

"Calm down dear," Mrs. Corner said placing a hand on her husbands arm.

"Sorry about that I had an old friend from Hogwarts who had been turned during the last war and had lost most of his fortune due to the laws," Mr. Corner said letting go of Remus' hand who had to flex it for a moment to regain feeling in his fingers.

"I think it might be a good idea to just sit down and have something to drink," Snape said as he pulled out several bottles of Butterbeer knowing that some Omegas had trouble with harder drinks.

"So Harrison what are your plans after Hogwarts," Mrs. Corner asked after a few moments as the group drank the Butterbeer.

"Well I had planned on becoming an Auror but it seems that due to being an Omega that path is no longer open to me," Harrison said with a little frostiness in his voice.

"Ah I understand as well I was aiming to working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement before I presented. I still tried to get the job only for them to offer me a job," she said.

"They did?" Harrison asked with hope.

"Yeah they said I could work there to help them release stress after missions," Mrs. Corner said making both Omega's so mad that the others could feel the magic wash over them.

"Please tell me you showed your displeasure by hurting them," Harrison said leaning forward.

"Oh I wish I could say that at their suggestion I kneed them in their junk but it would be a lie. I had to get away before one of them decided to make me agree to the job with their voice."

"Bastards," Harrison muttered making the other Omega nod in agreement while Remus, and Snape told him off for his language while Michael just rolled his eyes. "What they are thinking one could be content to go from dreams of protecting others as an officer or Auror to be used as nothing more than an Alpha or Beta's pleasure.

"Agreed Harrison," Mrs. Corner said reaching over and patting his arm with a smile on her face.


	8. Unexpected attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Harry and Hermione get attacked during their time at Hogsmead only to be helped out by some unexpected allies.

**Albus POV**

As Albus watched his former weapon and the Ravenclaw Alpha enter the Three broomsticks he decided he would need to separate Harry from the Alpha. He might have been banished from Hogwarts and the wards set up to stop him from entering the grounds, but that did not mean he did not have resources. "Bradly," he said calling out for one of his personal House Elves that still worked at the castle.

"Hello Master how can Bradly be of service to you," the Elf said bowing down so that his long crocked nose, so similar to his Master, touched the ground at his feet.

"Bradly tell me what has been happening at the school with Harry," Albus ordered. He listened in shock as the Elf told about how several Alpha had tried to claim Harry as their own but somehow Harry had been able to resist both the Alpha Voice and Stare. Having heard the names of the two Alpha's who had caused some trouble for the boy he decided on a plan. "Bradly please fetched me Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Ernie Macmillan," He ordered as he pulled out his wand and began to prepare a ritual that would strengthen their Alpha abilities to control both Betas and Omegas so that they could get they boy. He might actually let the young Alphas have some fun with Harry before he took back his former weapon and gain control of the Potter Vaults. Albus just finished setting up the ritual as the two Alphas and the Beta arrived. "Hello my boys," Albus said and just in case they decided to leave hit all three boys with some quick compulsions on the trio making them more compliant.

"Hello Headmaster," the three said as they took some seats that he had set up above some of the ruins for the ritual he had planned.

"Now I have been told that you three think that Harry should be your Omega rather than be with um," Albus stopped as he realized he had forgotten to find out the Alpha that was with Harry. It seems the three did not even seem to notice his trouble.

"That is correct he should be mine and Deans after all he is from our house," Seamus said.

"No he should be with me after all it will a great status symbol to my house," Ernie shot back.

"Now boys this is easily solved as Male Omegas actually can have more than one Alpha so you both can be attached to Harry all we need to do is get rid of that other Alpha," Albus said in his best Grandfatherly voice.

"But what about him being immune to Seamus's voice and stare?" Dean asked looking a little embarrassed to speak up in the presence of the three Alphas.

"That is actually easily solved my boy I know of a ritual that can strengthen you Alpha abilities so that not only should you be able to get pass Harry's strange immunity but also able to control multiple Omegas at once," Albus said with a smile seeing the three give him smiles in return. What he did not tell them that the ritual would only last for a couple of hours but that should be long enough for them to get rid of the other Alpha and get hold of Harry for him. "So what do you say my boys do you want to get Harry from that fake mate of his?" he asked. As he predicted all three of them agreed. Albus cracked his knuckles before he pulled out his wand and and with a flick stuck them to their seats. Holding his wand before him pointing it up towards the ceiling at arms length away he used his other hand to make runic signs in the air around the three muttering under his breath in an old nearly forgotten language. The two Alphas and the Beta fell unconscious heads dropping to their chest and their eyelids fluttering as the the dark magic Albus was casting wash over them, One after another the three young males began to jerk and spasm the only thing keeping them in place was his sticking charm from earlier.

After about half a hour of work the ritual finally ended as with a slash of his wand all three young men threw their heads back and gave a cry that would have awoken Inferius if any were nearby. The trio cried out for a full minute before their heads fall back to their chest before they woke back up. "You should be feeling a little differently boys but that is okay," Albus said as he used his wand to summon some drinks for them knowing that most magical rituals made people thirsty. "Now you are ready to deal with Harry's fake Alpha and take your rightful places," Albus said as he undid his sticking charm and motioned the boys out of the room. As they reached the door he took out is wand and performed a memory charm so that they would not recall that it had been him that had cast the ritual on them. As soon as they three left Albus prepared himself a glass of Firewhisky as during the ritual he had watched the Three Broomsticks and had not seen Harry and the Ravenclaw leave. Knowing Madam Rosmerta would not allow any sort of fighting in her place he had some times before his pawns could get to Harry. Watching the door to the restaurant he smiled to himself thinking about recovering control of the boy and all the money that that brought with it he would even make the boy tell everyone that all the stuff that had come out before term started had been a cry for more attention. After about ten more minutes he saw Harry and the Ravenclaw leave and head back towards Hogwarts with the Alpha arm wrapped around Harry's waist holding him close. Setting down his drink Albus cast a slight disillusionment charm on himself and followed them as he hoped his pawns reached Harry before they went pass the wards to the school that should still be his.

Harrison had been surprised that all his worrying had been in vain as Michael's parents had been actually fun and he had been glad that Remus and Mr. Corner had hit it off so well. Having eaten during the meeting the pair decided to just head back to the castle so he could tell Snape, who had a tutoring session with some of the younger students and had not been able to join them. "Hello Harry I think you need to dump Michael and get with a real Alpha," Seamus said as he and Dean stepped forward from where they had been leaning against the side of a building and blocking their path.

"Yeah no," Harry said rolling his eyes at the pair wondering what had happened to the pair who he had always liked but were now becoming the biggest bullies in their year.

"You will find that was not a suggestion Harry but an order," a voice said behind them making Harry and Michael turn around to see Ernie standing behind him wand already out and pointed at them.

"Harrison has made his choice now why not get lost you," Michael said only for Seamus, Dean and Ernie to shot him with full powered stunners at different parts of his body. Harrison could not help but shudder as he thought back to his fifth year when McGonagall got hit by multiple stunners making her end up in the Hospital for a full month. With a cry of rage Harrison's magic rush out blowing, not only the three who had hurt his Alpha but everyone on the street, flying backwards until they hit a wall. The explosion of magic drained Harrison who sank to his knees beside his Alpha shutting out everything around him in concern for Michael. Unfortunately Seamus, Dean and Ernie were able to pick themselves after being smashed into the walls and were ready to show the Omega his proper place. The three shared a look as they grabbed their wands and approached the kneeling Omega who only had eyes for Michael who was twitching in the middle of the street.

"Come along Harry you need to be taught the real place for Omegas," Seamus said going to grab the rare Male Omega by his shoulder only to withdraw his hand as a stinging jinx caught his hand. Shaking his hand Seamus looked up to see who had cast the spell.

"You know I thought that Gryffindors were meant to be brave I guess you need to be quite brave to attack an unarmed target," Theo Nott said walking towards them his wand out with his Beta following him. "I also thought Huffelpuffs were meant to be loyal so why is it you are attacking one who had always consider you a friend," Theo said shaking his head as if the three before him had let him down.

"Get lost you snake," Seamus called out before casting a blasting jinx at the pair.

"Shoddy spell work there Finnagin," Theo said as he cast a shield charm around himself and Blaise. The two other Alphas growled at the interloper as Theo shrank the shield to cover Harrison and Michael. "Now lets see how you do against opponent that fight back." Theo than uses his wand like a wipe causing a magical cord to fly out and wrap its self around Seamus trapping his arms to his sides. Ernie let out another growl as he waved his wand over his head creating a ring of fire that he shot at the invader. The ring of fire never reached its target as Blaise cast an high powered Aguamenti spell at the ring turning into steam before the Italian Beta cast a tripping jinx and Dean. Ernie could not figure out how Theo and Blaise were able to stand up to both him and Seamus for he knew that they had become more powerful, though his mind could not recall how. With a quick jerk of his wand Ernie severed the bonds that had wrapped around him. Giving him a nod of thanks Seamus reached down and pulled his Beta to his feet as all three pulled out their wands and began to cast spells at the pair.

Albus watched as two Slytherins dance around as his three pawns cast spells at them never even getting close to actually hitting them. Not that it mattered as he used the five person duel in the middle of the street to sneak up to collect Harry right under their noses. He had only made it a few steps before he felt something poke him right in his back "Why do I get the feeling you are not heading over to help Harrison and Michael," the person who had pressed the wand to his back stated. Turning his head slightly he saw a man that looked to be related to the Ravenclaw Alpha who was laying stunned in the street.

"Now my dear boy I am just gong over to check on Harry and," Albus began only for the what he guess was the man to stab him harder into his back.

"Don't even bother Michael already inform us what you have done to Harrison and his family we are not going to let you do anything else," the man said as a woman reached over and took his wand. "Thanks dear," the man said as he cast a spell to bind Albus's wrist together behind his back. "I wonder what the Ministry would say about you trying to interfere in not only Harrison's life again, but to break up his mateship to our son," the man said as he began to walk away as his wife stayed behind in case the two boys helping Harrison and their son need any help. Albus growled as he was lead out of the village in the magic cuffs knowing if what the man had said about Harry being mated with the Ravenclaw boy the family could call for his imprisonment in Azkaban at the very least.

Theo and Blaise had been taught by their parents after they had bonded as Alpha and Beta some old spells that improved due to their bonds were easily able to prevent themselves from falling under the onslaught of spells from the three other three Seventh Years. Ernie and Seamus could not figure out why they were having such a hard time dealing with the two Slytherins for they both knew they had gotten a power increase somehow but they could not even make any of their spells land on the pair. Theo had decided enough was enough as he motioned Blaise to cast a secondary shield charm around Harrison and Michael, Theo used his wand to trace the Greek symbols of the Alpha and Omega combined over the two shield over Harrison and his mate before dropping to his knees as the magic focused on the pair under the shield. Seamus, Dean, and Ernie watched as the normal blue of the magic shield shifted to a deep red before shifting to silver as Harrison's magic reacted to the ancient charm and created a back wash that brushed Seamus and the others back and stuck them to the nearest wall where they would remain until both Harrison and Michael were a certain distance away. With the attacking trio contained Theo and Blaise ended their shield charms as Theo crouched down next to Harrison who still seemed dead to what was going on around him as he had Michael's body in his arms rocking him back and forth with tears running down his face. "It is alright now Harrison," Theo said trying to get the Omega's attention.

"Michael needs help," was all Theo got from Harrison.

"Would you like help getting him to the Hospital wing Little One?" Blaise asked crouching down and gently putting his hand on Harrison's back. Harrison could only nod as the Slytherin Alpha and Beta helped Harrison back to his feet. Theo and Blaise hoisted Michael between them and ignoring the still stuck trio walked back to the castle with Harrison hurrying behind them, Mrs. Corner looked on with a smile happy that at least the pair had some allies up at the school, unfortunately focusing on them that she missed their attackers getting free and getting away before she could get hold of them for attacking her son.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione and her fellow Gryffindor Omegas had spent a sort of fun day, it would have been better if the others had wanted to join her at going to the bookstore but at least they were treating her with more respect than they had before her presenting. She did notice that Ron had been following her at a desecrate distance as if he was keeping an eye on her. The others did not seem to care knowing the relationship she had with the red headed Beta. "Oh great here comes trouble," Lily Moon said as she saw two familiar faces turn onto the street the group was on looking rather angry. The group formed up and prepared their wands in case Dean and Seamus decided to make trouble for them as they have this entire year.

"Ah look what we have here some Omegas to play with," Seamus said with a leer on his face that made his three housemates gulp in fear. The only thing that they had going for them was that since they were together at least one of them would be summon help as the other two would have to deal with the dominants. "All of you look good enough to eat," Seamus said using his Alpha voice and to their surprise making all three of them weak in the knees. In one part of Hermione's mind she knew that this should not be possible for his voice to work on all three of them at once, but she could not break free as the pair approached them licking their lips that made her skin crawl.

"What do you think you are doing Seamus?" Ron asked rushing forward after seeing the three Omegas go into a placid state.

"Get lost Weasley this does not concern you," Seamus said and Ron felt a strong urge to leave and only his desire to protect Hermione kept him in place forcing him into a stance similar to the three Gryffindor Omegas with his wand held uselessly at his side. "Dean take of this pest," Seamus ordered his Beta as he approached the three Omegas. Dean nodded thanks to his Alpha as he cracked his knuckles and approached his fellow Beta ready to physically attack the other.

"Well look what we have here an Alpha that is getting idea above his station," a voice said making Dean and Seamus, the only two that could, turn to see Draco exit out of a shop.

"What is with Slytherins today ruining my fun," Seamus muttered to himself as he decided he was not going to take any chances as he sent a full body bind at he Headboy. With a dismissive wave of his wand blocking it by sending it towards Dean. With a growl of anger Dean jumped away at the last minute as he rolled and cast a high powered blasting jinx at Draco. Draco decided to show why he was made the Headboy as with a grace of a dancer he evaded the blast zone from the spell casting a repair spell on the store front before he cast a spell at neither Seamus or Dean but at Ron. As the spell hit Ron the red head found that he could move again as he aims his wand at Dean letting Draco handle the other Alpha. Dean still looking at Draco was surprised as Ron cast a jelly legs jinx as a distraction. Free of having to deal with Dean, Draco knowing that Seamus had no talent for silent spell casting performed a silencing on the other boy. He watch with a smile as Seamus tried to cast a spell opening his mouth but having nothing come out of it. Unfortunately at that very moment Dean had cast a charm to end his jelly legs that Ron had given him which also gave Seamus back his voice. With a wicked grin the smaller Irish Alpha twirled his wand and cast Cruciatus at Draco blasting him back. Ron, Hermione and the other Omegas winced as Draco began to scream in pain as Seamus let out a chuckle at the screams. Even Dean stopped in shock at his Alpha using an Unforgivable Curse on the Slytherin Alpha. "Not so high and might are you now ah Draco," Seamus said with a slightly mad laugh coming out. Seamus was unaware how much concentration it actually required thus his control of the three Omegas began crumble. Hermione was the first one to realize she was free as for the last three minutes she had wanted to cover her ears when she suddenly found she could mover her hands again. Rather than covering her ears she pulls out her wand and quickly cast a pair of stunners at Seamus and Dean, As the two collapse she rushes forward to make sure that Draco is alright. Reaching him Hermione cast a diagnostics spell to see how badly Seamus had hurt him.

"I am alright little one," Draco said waving her off making her blush a little at the random use of a pet name. "Though I think a trip to the hospital wing wing not go amiss."

"What should we do with these two fuckers?" Ron asked kicking Seamus's leg.

"Vasik," Draco calls out as a House Elf appears before him, Unlike the other Hogwarts House Elves Ron and Hermione had meet this one wore a full wardrobe of a small black suit.

"Yes Headboy?" Vasik asked with a slight bow of his head.

"I have an Alpha and Beta that need to take the Lesson," Draco said simply as the Elf bowed and grabbing a handful of both Dean and Seamus's outfits popped away with the two boys.

"Lesson" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Sorry I can not say anymore just know it is a fitting punishment for them," Draco said as he tried to stand up only to fall back down again with a slight "oomph." Hermione rushes forward and ignoring his hand waving her away helps him to his feet as she throws on of his arms over her shoulder as Ron rolls his eyes a little as he helps support him from the other side. "This is highly inappropriate," Draco mutters through clenched teeth thinking of his position of top Alpha in the school being helped along to the Hospital wing by the newly presented Omega and the Beta who wanted to be her mate.

"I don't care you are not walking all the way there alone," Hermione said placing a hand on his chest to steady him a little more securely. "Please just let us help you," Hermione said looking deep into Draco's silver eyes with her soft brown ones making Draco finally give in to her. Draco wraps his arms around her and Ron's shoulders to make it look as if the three had bonded to hide the fact that they were helping him. Hermione did not seem to notice the move while Ron began to blush as red as his hair as the three made their way back to the Hogwarts and to the Hospital wing.


	9. Forming and Breaking of Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New bonds are formed while others are broken

By the time Draco, Hermione and Ron made it to the Hospital Wing all three were struggling. Hermione and Ron with Draco's larger and more muscular body while Draco had found one of his feet refused to work properly due to the Cruciatus Curse he had been subjected to. Lavender and Lilly were not that much help as their instincts would not let them get too close to Draco and had left the group for the Omega dorms as soon as they were back in the castle. With a final grunt of effort Ron was able to push open the door to the wings letting the group into the room. As soon as they walked into the room both Hermione and Draco look up to see that another group is in the room, "Harrison what are you doing here where is Michael?" Draco asked seeing Harrison in a chair as Theo rubbed his back gently.

"Blaise go help Ron," Theo said as he Beta rushed to obey. Blaise moved over taking Hermione's place letting the newest Hogwarts' Omega move over to join Harry who still had his eyes locked on the curtained off area.

"Harrison," Hermione said gently placing a hand on her fellow Omega's arm this finally pulled Harrison's eyes from where his Alpha was getting looked over by Madam Pomfrey.

"The attacked him Mione," Harrison said as his instincts took over and he soon found himself crying into his friend's shoulder.

"Attacked Michael you mean who?" Draco asked as Ron and Blaise helped him forward looking now between the curtained off section and Harrison as he cried, something Draco had never seen the male do before, with Hermione and Theo tried to comfort him.

"It seems a couple of Alphas got it into their heads to attack Michael and take Harrison afterwards," Theo said after a few moments passed with no response from Harrison.

"Who were they," Ron growled all traces of his earlier tired stated gone in anger at any who attacked one of his best friends.

"Calm yourself Ron," Draco said with a little bit of edge to his voice "we don't want to make Harrison even more uncomfortable."

"Sorry Harrison," Ron said seeing the point in Draco's statement not that Harrison seemed to have heard any of it as he cried into Hermione's shoulder who was looking rather disconcerted by his tears.

"It was Seamus, his Beta, and Ernie," Theo said still rubbing small circles into Harrison's back. "they hit Michael with three separate stunners aimed at his head, heart, and abdomen." Ron and Draco let out a growl at the news.

" **VASIK**!" Draco called out making the black suit wearing House Elf appearing in a deep bow.

"Headboy what can I do for you now?" the Elf asked.

"Take one Ernie Macmillan to the Lessons," Draco ordered.

"I obey Headboy," Vasik said with a slight nod before popping away again.

"Wait what about Seamus and his Beta?" Theo actually growled up at Draco.

"Those two have already been sent to the Lessons after they tried the same thing with Hermione," Draco said.

"Good serves them right," Theo said nodding his head.

"I am sorry but what lessons are you referring to?" Blaise asked looking between his Alpha and Draco.

"I am sorry but that information is only for Alpha's" Draco said giving an apologetic look at Blaise, Ron and Hermione. "That does not explain why you are still here even if Madam Pomfrey is working on Michael she would still be able to take care of Harrison without you being here," Draco said turning back to Theo who blushed a little.

"Well um... we did not just wonder into the situation between Harrison and the others I sort of felt his fear," Theo said looking anywhere other then the others.

"Wait I have read about that doesn't that mean your Alpha sees Harrison as yours?" Hermione asked this actually caused Harrison to pull away from her shoulder and look at the tall pale Slytherin Alpha.

"Is that true?" Harrison asked in a small voice.

"I am sorry," Theo said placing his head in his hands. "I know you are Michael's Soulmate if what I overheard what Draco was told by the Headmistress after your bonding, but I have had a sort of crush on you since our second year." All, except Blaise, mouths fell open in shock at the confession from the normally stoic boy.

"But but why?" Harrison asked sniffling away the last of his tears as he continued to stare up at Theo shocked by the the news.

"I came to admire your strength of character even as the majority of the school turned against you," Theo said leaning back in his chair as if to put some distance between himself and Harrison.

"How did I miss that," Draco muttered to himself which made Blaise laugh.

"You think you feel like an idiot I was his best friend and I only found out when I became his Beta," Blaise muttered back as him and Ron placed Draco onto a nearby bed

"And then there is your fly ability like you were dancing in the sky," Theo said beginning to ramble "especially against the dragon in our fourth year superb. And there was your ass in those swim trunks during the second task." At that Blaise ran forward and covered Theo's mouth before he could get himself into some real trouble looking up to see Harrison took the revelation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harrison asked after all he was no stranger to having people tell him they loved him, hell both Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey have done just that only weekly for years.

"You mean you are not upset?" Theo asked.

"Why should I be?" Harrison asked with a shrug.

"Well I," Theo began looking up and going paler than normal as he sees Michael being helped out from the the closed off bed by the Matron.

"Go ahead I would like to hear this as well," Michael said though without any anger but with just curiosity in his voice. Rubbing the back of his neck Theo blushed a little while Harrison looked up in happiness as he rushed to his Alpha only for Madam Pomfrey interposed herself between the Omega and Alpha.

"Clam down Harrison, Michael is still recovering from the attack," Madam Pomfrey said not unkindly as she helped Michael into the bed next to Draco's.

"Well Heir Nott?" Michael prompted as Madam Pomfrey ran some more scans on him.

"Well I was trying to work up my courage to ask you to the Yule Ball but chickened out at the last moment due to overthinking about you would never go for a Slytherin and by the time I had calmed myself down you had asked Padma to the ball," Theo said.

"I only asked her as I was told to I needed a date since I was the champion and Professor McGonagall even told me I could not just go with Ron as friends," Harrison said

"I never knew about that," Ron said.

"So I could never have gone with you at all anyway," Theo said sadly.

"Actually she forbid my going with Ron due to the fact that we would have to start the ball with a dance and I actually like to use my feet," Harrison teased his friend.

"Would you have gone with me if I asked?" Theo asked.

"I don't know," Harrison answered with a shrug.

"Well at least that is an honest answer," Theo said. "Though I am glad I did not ask you when at the end of the tournament and Voldy returned."

"Oh yeah your father," Draco said from the edge of his bed.

"Yeah," Theo said placing his head in his hands again. Only to jump a little as Harrison placed his hand on Theo's arm.

"You are not your family trust me I know," Harrison said sharing a look with Ron and Hermione. "Before this last summer I was living with the magic hating Muggle family of the woman who abducted me and my bearer. I was treated less than a House Elf," Harrison said.

"Oh Harrison," Theo said as without thinking pulled the Omega into his arms and hugged him in comfort. Rather than push him away Harrison laid his head on the tall Slytherin's shoulder.

"I heard you asking to court Harrison before we bonded," Michael said watching the pale Alpha comforting his Omega.

"I am sorry but I saw it as a dream come true," Theo said instantly letting go of Harrison and giving Michael an embarrassed look.

"It is alright I do not mind if you court Harrison if he is okay with it," Michael said with a smile at Theo.

"Would you be alright with me courting you Harrison," Theo asked hopefully as everyone else held their breaths even Madam Pomfrey.

"I would not be apposed to it," Harrison said which lead to Theo actually giving out a small cheer and Hermione hugging the person closest to her which was Draco making the blonde boy smile himself as he wrapper her in his arms.

"As my first courting gift I want to give you one of my favorite possessions," Theo said as with a wave of his wand summoned said item.

"You don't have to do that," Harrison said as the item was given to him. "A Chocolate Frog Card?" Harrison asked looking a little confused at the blank front before seeing the name of he famous Magic User the card was for: Harry James Potter. "They made a card for me?" he asked before he turned it around to see what they had written about him

_Harry James Potter, The boy who live, is the only known wizard to ever survive not one but two Avada Kedavra curses once as a baby and a second time at the age of fifteen. Harry has earned his place in the history books for stopping Dark Lord Voldemort in his second rise to power as well as the youngest person to win the Triwizard Tournament all before coming of age._

"When did this come out?" Harrison asked thinking he was going to have to find out a way to contact the makers of the candy to tell them his correct name.

"They just came into print this last summer, I literally had to buy at least 500 frogs before I found it," Theo said proudly shocking Harrison for how much effort the other male had gone through to find his card.

"Thank you," Harrison said and gave in to his instincts as he leaned into the Slytherin Alpha and kissed his cheek in thanks. As he pulled away everyone was looking at him in shock.

"Oh Harrison thank you," Theo said as he hugged the confused Omega with tears in his eyes. "I will still court you though if that is alright."

"Did I do something wrong?" Harrison asked confused at Theo's tears and the stunned faces of the others.

"Cousin by kissing the cheek right after receiving a courting gift is the same as saying yes to being ask if you would marry them," Draco explained.

"I did not know I just followed my instincts and they were telling me to kiss your cheek," Harrison said snuggled up against Theo since he could not cuddle with Michael.

"I am not complaining," Theo said as he wrapped his arms around Harrison just as the door to the Hospital Wing open and in walked the Headmistress.

"Ah Heir Malfoy-Snape I have been looking for you," McGonagall said.

"Hello Headmistress how may I be of service," Draco said sitting up in bed yet still holding on to Hermione who had yet to go of him.

"I am just checking on your reasons for sending Mr. Finnigan, Macmillan, and Thomas to Lessons," she said checking her notes. This was a strange case for it was not normal for so many to be sent to Lessons in single day.

"I sent the trio of them to lessons first for making a move on Harrison which involved them hitting Heir Corner with three stunners," Draco said as they all saw McGonagall give a shudder as she herself had been hit by multiple stunners at once and knew what it felt like. "Thankfully Heir Nott and his Beta came to Harrison and Heir Corner's aid driving them off. After leaving them it seems Seamus and Dean decided to go after Hermione, Lily, and Lavender. Ronald tried to defend them but was stop by Seamus. I arrived shortly on the scene and the combined efforts of Hermione, Ronald and myself was able to take the pair down," Draco said shocking Ron with how he was sharing the credit with him for trying to defend the three Gyrffindor Omegas.

"That is very commendable attitudes fifty points will be rewarded to Mr. Weasley, Heir Zabini, and Heir Nott for their quick actions," McGonagall said as she about turned to leave.

As she reached for the door, however, Ron stopped her as he spoke up, "Um excuse me Professor I really have no idea what the Lessons you and the other Alphas keep referring to but I think Seamus at least deserves a harsher punishment."

"You do do you Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked quirking an eyebrow at him before turning back to the door to cast a ward on it. "And way is that?"

"Well what Dra... Heir Malfoy-Snape failed to mention is that the only reason Hermione and myself were able to take Seamus down is that he was using a lot of his focus to cast a Cruciatus on Heir Malfoy-Snape," Ron said seeing Draco wince at the statement as both Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall turned to the blonde.

"Is that true Heir Malfoy-Snape?" McGonagall asked alarmed that one of her lions cast an unforgivable curse on another student but also the fact that the blonde Alpha did not seem like he had been going to share that bit of information. Sending a disapproving look at Ron, whose Beta instincts caused him to shrink back as if a blow was coming, Draco nodded his head.

"Why did you not say something sooner," Madam Pomfrey said brandishing her wand at him as Hermione moved away from Draco and over to Ron who unconsciously wrapped her in a tight hug.

"It is not like it was the first time I had been hit with that spell," Draco said making them all wince as they recalled the testimony of Lucius which stated after the Dark Lord's return he had taken up residence in Malfoy Manor.

"Be that as it may this does change things," McGonagall said as she and Pomfrey share a look and the Medi-Witch gives her a nod. "Heir Potter-Black and Ms. Granger as you two were the targets of these events you are going to have to really decided if the Lesson is enough punishment for Seamus and the others or not. I will cast a secrecy spell on you and Heir Zabini and Mr. Weasley so you will know what the Lessons really are to help you make an informed decision," McGonagall said as she cast a full powered secrecy spell which would make the non-Alpha's forget what they learned after the talk was over. "Alright in simple terms a Lesson is a punishment given to Alphas and Beta for their mistreatment of any and all Omegas. Depending on where Lesson is carried out the time the person going through the Lesson is different. At Hogwarts a Lesson usually last just a week unless it is agree by all four Heads of House, the Headmaster/Mistress as well as the Headboy and girl. When a person goes through a Lesson their Alpha/Beta instincts are suppressed and in some extreme cases where one person goes through multiple Lessons Omega pheromones might be added to their bodies so they can see what Omega goes through. I know it does not seem like much," McGonagall said seeing the looks of confusion on both Hermione and Harrison's faces "but Alpha and Beta rely more heavily on their instincts during personal interactions than Omegas do so by taking them away would be like losing a vital part of their body. Also if the Alpha has bonded with someone be it a Beta or Omega, even it if was done willingly, when they go through the Lessons it destroys the bond so thoroughly it forces them to find other mates," she said and saw Harrison gulp as he looked worriedly at his Alpha from Theo's arms. "You do not have to worry Harrison if for some reason Michael had to go take part in Lessons it would not shatter your Soulmate bond so your relationship would remain, also a person only goes through Lessons for their mistreatment of Omegas that they wish to bond with."

"That's good to hear," Harrison relaxing in Theo's arms as he reaches out to take his Alpha's hand.

"Yes I need no other Omega besides you," Michael said lifting Harrison's hand to his mouth to give it a kiss.

"So will the Lessons be appropriate punishment for Mr. Finnigan?" McGonagall asked.

"So no matter what we decided he and Dean will no longer be bonded right?" Harrison asked and received a nod. "Than I say the Lessons are enough," he said as all three boys had once been his friends.

"I disagree," Hermione spoke up having pulled Ron over to Draco's bed after Madam Pomfrey had finished with the blonde Headboy.

"Why is that Little One?" Draco asked as he placed a hand on her arm.

"Seamus was too powerful," Hermione said leaning into his touch.

"What do you mean Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Well I was told that it was safe for Omegas to travel in groups as an Alpha if looking to bond with one of them could only control a single Omega with their voice or look yet somehow Seamus was able to stop not only Lily, Lavender, and myself but Ron at the same time," Hermione said.

"You know now that you mention that it was a little strange," Ron said holding onto Hermione and making no objections as Draco pulled them both closer to his form.

"I see what you mean Miss Granger so what do you suggest them?" McGonagall asked filing away the information she had just been told for latter.

"Well I know that the use of an Unforgivable Curse can give you a life sentence to Azakaban I don't think that is a good punishment either, I would suggest maybe a couple of months in Azkaban would be sufficient," Hermione said shocking everyone with how vindictive her punishment really was. For while Seamus would not go through the Lessons his Beta would meaning it would shatter their bond while leaving a black mark on the Alpha's record that would follow him for a long time.

"I will take that suggestion into account but to actually give him this punishment I would need to clear it with both the Ministry and the school board," McGonagall said "I shall get back to you when we have come to a decision." Then with a turn of her heals the Headmistress left the room after taking down the wards she had set up. Feeling a little exhausted Hermione seemed to wilt onto the bed as Draco pulled her into his chest and began to stroke her hair in comfort as Ron began to rub her back.

"There there Little One relax," Draco mutter softly into her ear.

"I have finally made my decision," Hermione said after a bit looking up into Draco's silver eyes.

"Decision about what Hermione?" Ron asked.

"You can court me Draco," the bushy hair Muggleborn said with a slight blush.

"Thank you Little One I hope I can prove myself worthy of you and your Beta," Draco said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"My Beta? But I don't have one," Hermione said confused missing Ron's blush.

"Yes you do Little One, you may see him as your friend and it is true he still considers you that but Ronald has done his best to protect you even from me if you recall," Draco said running his fingers through her mane of bushy brown hair.

"Is that true Ron do you see me as yours?" Hermione asked a little shocked.

"I never meant to presume you Mione," Ron said still blushing both at the fact Hermione had not noticed but also that Draco was willing to accept him as his Beta rather then choose his own if he bonded with Hermione.


	10. Harrison's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More events after the attack of Harrison and Hermione as Harrison has an idea of a gift for the first year he has grown rather fond of.

" **YOU WHAT?!?!** " Sev asked unknowing accessing his Alpha voice causing Blaise, Ron and Hermione to flinch. With a slight blush Sev watched Theo place a comforting hand on Blaise, wrist as Draco used one hand to do the same to Ron while pulling Hermione protectively to his chest. Sev looked on in shock having heard rumors about Draco's desire to court Hermione but seeing it was something else when he realized his little brother was talking to him. "What was that Harrison?" he asked.

Rolling his eyes Harrison stood up and walked over to him to stare his twin right in his eyes, "First of all Sev don't you try any of that Alpha shit on me you wanker." Sev blushed again as he saw over Harrison's shoulder Michael and Theo share a look both smiling at how dominant their Omega was. "Now what part did you not under stand? The part that Michael and me were attacked or the fact that I have bonded with Theo who will still court me?"

Everyone was silent as Harrison waited for Sev to actually answer him. "I just can't believe that they would attack you not that I did not understand you," Sev said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well we were," Harrison said as he made his way back to his seat on the edge of Michael's bed as Theo took hold of his hand.

"I know I just wish I was there," Sev said sinking into a seat at the foot of both Michael and Draco's beds.

"What would that have done beside giving those assholes another target?" Harrison asked. "It was bad enough that Michael got hurt let alone you as well, plus you were busy helping Professor Sprout tutoring the younger years in Herbology." Before Sev could think of a reply to that the doors to the Hospital wing flew open causing the four Alpha's to move to protect Blaise, Ron, Hermione, and Harrison. Michael and Draco relaxed as the saw who it was and guess what was coming as Geoffrey ran forward and jumped at Harrison forcing him back onto the bed next to his Alpha. With a small "oomph" Harrison instinctively wrapped his arms around the small first year to protect him as they fell back. "Hello to you too Geoffrey what do I own this greeting to?" Harrison said laying back on the bed so that he was leaned against his Alpha while brushing Geoffrey's bangs out of his eyes.

"I heard from some of the older students you had been attacked and I was worried," the first year said burying his head into Harrison's chest and giving him a tight hug.

"It is alright it was not the first time I have been attacked and most likely will not be the last," Harrison said rubbing the young boy's back in comfort as the other's looked on with slight smiles on their faces at the interaction between the pair. Michael shifted his body just slightly so that he was leaning more into the head board of the hospital bed and pulling Harrison further into the bed so he was not dangling off the edge of the bed. Theo and Blaise smiled at the sight as the group looked like a small family cuddled together on the bed glad that Harrison had accepted them into his bond group. "So how was your weekend?" Harrison asked as he adjusted Geoffrey into a more comfortable position.

"It was alright I was getting some help in flying, but I just can't seem to get the hang of it," the boy said with a slight pout making Harrison want to kiss his forehead to comfort him.

"Would you like some help?' he asked instead.

"From you?" Geoffrey asked looking up at him his eyes sparking in hope.

"Well it is one of my best areas at this school, the other being Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harrison said pulling the boy into a hug as Michael wrapped his arms around them both making them look even more like a family. As Harrison and Geoffrey chatted Draco used his wand to close the around his bed to have a somewhat private conversation with Ron and Hermione. Michael began to lazily run his fingers through Harrison's hair as his Omega chatted with the first year and Theo and Blaise tried to keep a respectable distance so that Geoffrey did know their new relationship. Suddenly an owl flew into the window and perched on his shoulder. Recognizing it as his mother's personal owl Michael took the letter from it thinking it was a comment at the meeting from earlier he read it to himself.

_Michael,_

_I hope you are feeling fine we had come across those other Alpha's attacking you and make moves on Harrison. We were about to come to your aid when we noticed that someone was approaching Harrison with a gleam in his eyes. Not wanting to him to get to your father stuck his wand between the man's shoulder blades. Imagine our surprise when we recognized him as none other as Albus Dumbledore. Your father and I decide to turn the man in rather than go to help the two Slytherins who were defending you and Harrison. I feel as if I shall send them some sort of thanks. Please find out if they have any books they are looking for or any items for Quidditch and we shall send it to them in thanks. As for your former Headmaster he has been charged for an unprovoked attack on an Omega. His punishment was even harsher than normal due to Harrison being a Male Omega and how rare they were. During his arrest he was given some Veritaserum for his confession where he informed us that the students who attacked you had been sent by him after putting them through a dark ritual. This might reduce any punishment that your attackers have been given unfortunately._

_Your loving mother,_

_Elizabeth Corner._

_P.S. Harrison forgot the books we had brought for him we shall send them latter._

"What is up Michael?' Harrison asked having felt his Alpha tense up as he read the letter from the unknown owl.

"It seems the attack was a feint all planned by Dumbles." Michael said bawling his hand into a fist as Theo wiggled his fingers as he fought the urge to place a comforting hand on Harrison in front of the first year boy.

"Wasn't he the old Headmaster here?" Geoffrey asked

"Yes, but unfortunately one that has too much interest in Harrison's life," Theo said shocking the young boy who had forgotten he was there.

"The good news is that my parents caught him and took him in and it looks like he is going to get the book thrown at him for the attack," Michael said smiling down at both Harrison and Geoffrey. Seeing the look on the first year's face Michael saw what Harrison went on about him as he ruffled the boy's hair gaining a large smile from the boy and a huff from his Omega who began to fix the hair again. "The bad news, however, is that due to him planning the attack the other's punishment might get reversed.

" **WHAT**?" Draco called from his bed sending the curtains away to reveal Hermione laying on his chest with Ron sitting on the edge of the bed with Draco's hand on his back. "You mean Seamus might get off from the attack," Draco said as he starts to get up only for Ron and Hermione to keep him on the bed giving him pleading looks.

"That I do not know for even if Dumbles planned it all he did end up using an Unforgivable," Hermione said trying to keep Draco on the bed least he end up overexerting himself.

"Unforgivable?" Geoffrey looking up at Harrison and Michael.

"A classification of spells that if used sends the caster to Azkaban, a British Magical Prison," Harrison informed him.

"You mean knowing that he cast it, that does seem rather stupid," Geoffrey said and Harrison noticed the boy flinch at his own statement.

"You are correct it was not one of his smarter ideas," Harrison said rubbing a hand comforting down the boy's back guessing that like him with the Dursleys, Geoffrey was mistreated at his home. Rather than answer Geoffrey buried his face back into Harrison's chest so the others would not see the tears forming in his eyes. For a few moments as he regained his composure Geoffrey ignored the conversation that was happening around him until he felt a large hand on his back. Sniffling back some of his tears Geoffrey turned to see the large pale man who gave him a comforting smile down at him making him gulp a little.

"Are you okay little one?" Theo asked.

"Yeah," Geoffrey said rubbing the left arm of his robes to wipe his nose, before the tall black boy sitting next to the pale man kneel before him and hold out a hankie for him.

"Thanks" Geoffrey said as blew his nose as the black boy ruffled his hair.

"Don't mention it sprout," Blaise said as he took his seat next to his Alpha. Harrison could only smile as he watched Theo and Blaise interact with the first year his Omega side had adopted and saw he had made the right choice in accepting them.

"Um not to be rude but who are you?" Geoffrey said rolling around to face them accidentally elbowing Harrison in the ribs.

"Oh sorry for not introducing ourselves," Theo said standing up and bowing to the first year. "I am Theodore Nott Seventh year Slytherin and this is Blaise Zabini also in Seventh year in Slytherin.

"Nice to meet you sir," Geoffrey said.

"Ah there is no reason to be rude" Theo said dramatically clutching his heart "I am not yet that old to be called sir. Theo is fine."

"Yes Mister Theo," Geoffrey said holding out his hand to the older male which caused Blaise to laugh a little until Theo raised an eyebrow at him.

"So I hear something big is coming up next weekend," Harrison said changing the topic. Everyone looked at his strangely as they tried to figure out what was happening next weekend.

"Is it the first game of Quidditch for the year?" Hermione asked as she did not really pay attention to the sport.

"Nope," Harrison said as he shifted his gaze to smile down at Geoffrey.

"Wait are you talking about my birthday?" Geoffrey asked in shock that Harrison Potter-Black knew his birthday.

"You are correct," Harrison said booping the boy's nose.

"But that is not big at all," Geoffrey said with a shrug.

"Not that big you do not find it a marvel that you managed to survive, as a hunk of rock flies through space around a star for one full rotation is not an occasion that calls for gifts and cake?" Harrison asked in pretend shock making the boy laugh.

"Well when you put it like that," Geoffrey said as the others smirked seeing how important this was for Harrison to give the boy a party.

"So are you looking to getting anything good from your family?" Draco asked leaning forward causing Ron to blush a little as the blonde's hand moved up his back.

"I don't expect much from them," Geoffrey said confirming Harrison's suspicions.

"Well then it is good thing you are at Hogwarts then," Harrison said trying to lift the boy's spirits.

"Why does something special happen on a person's birthday when they are at Hogwarts?" Geoffrey asked.

"It depends on the person takes Ron's older brothers for example," Harrison said making a gesture at the red head. "His twin older brothers' birthday are on April 1st ,they were the schools main prankster duo but during their birthday they would not play any pranks rather the people who cared about them played pranks in their names. Or Hermione who for every birthday would drag Ron and me to the library where for once Ron would not complain," Harrison said making Draco chuckle and Hermione roll her eyes. "Just like kids are important in the Magical World, birthdays especially those before your seventeenth should be filled with nothing but joy, fun and laughter."

"Why the seventeenth?" Geoffrey asked looking at up at Harrison and Michael's faces.

"The age of one is considered an adult in the Magical World is seventeen," Michael said placing his chin on his Omega's shoulder as he looked down at the first year.

"Oh," Geoffrey said as the group of seventh years all noticed a look of hope on his face at the news making Harrison's heart crack a little. The rest of the day the group spent the day chatting in the Hospital Wing, with Madam Pomfrey knowing it would be impossible to send the Omegas and Betas away from their hurt Alphas let them have dinner there as well.

The next day Michael found himself being pulled to McGonagall's office after being released from the Hospital Wing by Harrison. "What can I do for you boys?" McGonagall asked assuming they were going to talk about yesterday's events.

"Professor is it possible to check on the living conditions of a student?" Harrison asked shocking her.

"Wait what?" she asked.

"I am worried that Geoffrey Hans, a first year Gryffindor has the same type of family Dumbles stuck me with," Harrison said as Michael placed an arm over his shoulder for comfort.

"Can you explain how you reached that conclusion?" she asked taking out a quick quotes quill just in case. Harrison spent the next half hour of all the things he had noticed and learned about the boy. He also told of all similarities between Geoffrey and himself of how he acted during his first year from over loading his plate of food than keeping it close as if someone was going to take the food away. "That is very interesting but I must ask what do you want the information for?" McGonagall asked when he had finished.

"My Omega side is crying out to protect him in a way I was not and well I sort of want to adopt him," he finished with a blush.

"That is very noble Harrison, but what about your plans for the future?" she asked.

"What plans since I had been planning on becoming an Auror I had not other ideas but as an Omega they will no longer take me. Based on what I learned after presenting I have enough money in just one of my vaults so that I and even if I had fifty kids we would be set for our entire lives," Harrison said.

"You would be willing to adopt a total stranger?" she asked just to be sure.

"I was willing to sacrifice myself when facing Voldy for all the Magical England. I think if I would die to save everyone living to save a single person is not that hard of a choice," he said making Michael so proud of his Omega he could not help but pull him into a tight hug. Rather than fight it Harrison just let the hug happen as he sifted himself to sit on Michael's lap and continue his conversation with the Headmistress.

"Are you absolutely sure about this that if I send an law enforcement Magical to this boy's home and they agree that it is not safe for him to return to you will take him?" she asked.

 _"I, Harrison Siri Potter-Black swear on my Magic that I would like to adopt and keep safe Geoffrey Hans_ ," Harrison said as he takes out his wand to show he is not lying as he cast a Lumos spell which powered by his convictions glows like a noon day son.

"I will see what I can do and let you know," McGonagall said a little shocked by his conviction as she began to write a note to Minister Shaklebolt.

"Well how did it go?" Theo asked as Harrison and Michael joined him and Blaise at the edge of the Black Lake.

"Harrison swore on his magic that he would adopt Geoffrey if he could," Michael said as Harrison removed his shoes and socks and dangled his feet into the water.

"So you still interested, I might have a son soon?" Harrison teased as he leaned back into Theo's lap who just let out a chuckle as he began to run his fingers through the Omega's hair.

"Oh yes I am still very much interested I never went after you for your fame, or fortune, and while your looks are not half bad it was your heart and caring nature that I fell in love with," Theo said as he leaned down and kissed Harrison on his right cheek.

"What do you mean I am not half bad?" Harrison teased in a mock annoyed tone. "After all who else had male and female Alphas almost begging to get with them?"

"Well that might be due to how rare male Omega's are not to mention your fame," Blaise said from the side where he was setting up a small picnic for the group.

"Meanie," Harrison said sticking his tongue out at the dark skinned Italian who just smirked a placed a bit of food on the tongue before Harrison withdrew it. Harrison had to lick his lips at the taste of the unknown food for he had found Blaise was an even better cook than he was.

"So I take it you plan to adopt Geoffrey as a birthday gift for him?" Michael asked as he accepted some food from Blaise with a small nod of thanks.

"Not just an adoption I mean that is part of it but he deserves an actual physical gift as well," Harrison said. "And I know just what to get him," he said with a smile that made all three of his new bondmates share a look knowing he would not reveal what it was until the party itself.


	11. Unforeseen Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison is excited for Geoffrey's coming birthday where he can inform the first year of his plan but he forgot to take in the so called Potter Luck.

Over the course of the week leading up to Geoffrey's birthday Harrison had many more meetings with both the Headmistress and someone from the Ministry as they worked out the adoption of the young first year student. That did not mean he did not spend time with his three bondmates as Theo true to his word worked on courting him properly as the pair would spend some of their free periods taking long walks around the lake or just cuddled together in the Library working on homework. The pair were always accompanied by both Michael, who was there to make sure nothing improper happened, and Blaise who was doing his best to show Harrison he would be a good Beta for the group. When not spending the time getting to know each other better all three dominants tried to get Harrison to tell them what he had gotten Geoffrey for a physical gift for his birthday, but Harrison would just give them a small smile and refuse to tell them. When they had tried to get him to tell them by using their Alpha voices he had given them a dark look and much to Michael's regret had taken to sleeping in one of the two smaller bedrooms in their rooms. As Harrison had technically approved off Theo as one of his mates it would have been alright if both Slytherins had moved into his and Michael's rooms but Theo had turned them down until Harrison got to know him better. McGonagall announced on Wednesday morning that Professor Tig's replacement had been found as she introduced Professor Lupin who stood up to thunderous applause. The others also noticed that starting on Wednesday at lunch Harrison's diet had shifted to nothing but proteins and carbs, making some of the teachers share a knowing look. As he was using one of the bedrooms to store Geoffrey's gift he had decided to use that one for sleeping for the time being. Not really knowing what the young first year liked but over hearing some of his interest during meals Harrison had sent Hedwig to Michael's parents with a book order of various history books both Magical and Muggle as well as some Qudditch supplies after his first lessons with the boy seeing him start to enjoy flying. On the Friday night before the party the next day Harrison put all the books and items into magical gift box that could contain all the gifts while being only as heavy as the heaviest book it was also the size of lunch pail so it would be hard to guess what was in it. While he was sure Geoffrey would love the gift Harrison was not sure on the wrapping job as all he could find was pure white paper and well lets face it he sucked when it came to wrapping with using too much of it as well as spell-o-tape. Getting tired of fighting with it Harrison put the gift on the rooms chest of drawers and climbed into bed to go to sleep so he was well rested for Geoffrey's birthday when he would finally ask the first year if he wished to leave his Muggle home so he could tell him about his plans to adopt him. With that thought going through his mind Harrison fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Either late Friday night or early Saturday morning Harrison woke up and kicks the blankets off of him as he rips his clothing off of himself feeling rather strange his nose sniffing the air of the room. " _Something wrong Alpha not here_ ," he said unknowing speaking in Parseltongue in his current state. Looking around the room he saw his Alpha was no where in sight making his wish to utterly destroy the room apart from a small white covered box that he somehow knew was important. " _Maybe Alpha using bathroom_ ," he hissed to himself as he leaves the room in a ragged walk in search of his Alpha whose name he could not recall at the moment. He sniffs the air and catches his Alpha's scent and heads towards it only to growl when he finds it coming from another bedroom. " _Alpha not with me at his time bad Alpha_ ," Harrison hisses as he enters the room and walks over to his sleeping mate. " _Alpha wake up no time for sleeping time for mating_ ," Harrison hisses in anger as he roughly pulls the covers from the bed before with just his fingers rips Michael's sleep clothing to shreds. " _Wake up Alpha no time sleeping_ ," Harrison hisses when even that did not work. Getting annoyed and angry as his sleeping Alpha Harrison climbs onto his Alpha's lap but rather than wake up the dark haired dominant just lets out a pleasant sound. " ** _WAKE UP ALPHA_** ," Harrison hisses in anger as he bends down and kisses Michael's neck before he opens his mouth wide and bites down hard on the flesh drawing some blood.

"Bloody Hell," Michael said awaking in an instant at the pain. Grabbing the back of Harrison's neck he pulls his Omega away from him and is shocked to see a small trickle of blood coming from the other male's mouth. "What is wrong Harrison?" Michael asked as he used his free hand to touch the place Harrison had bitten him and finding a wet patch looking at his hand to see more blood. "What has gotten into you?" Michael asked seeing the almost feral look in his mate's eyes.

" _No time talk mate now_ ," Harrison hissed back in Parseltongue as he licked his lips free of his his Alpha's blood before breaking free of the hold on the back of his neck and leaning down to kiss his Alpha. Michael was startled to hear the hissing coming from Harrison causing him to loosen his hold on the other boy who swooped down and roughly began to kiss him on his mouth. As they kissed Michael's nose picked up the mating pheromones Harrison was giving off and suddenly it all made sense his Omega was going through his first heat. The pheromones help awaken his Alpha side as he let out a small growl at Harrison trying to dominate the kiss. Placing a hand of the back of Harrison's head and other around his waist, Michael spun them around so that Harrison was underneath him.

"You have been very naughty Harrison trying to take control like that from me," Michael said slipping into his Alpha voice and seeing it actually work for once as Harrison body began to shake below him. Michael let him squirm a few moments before he started to kiss Harrison back with such force Harrison could only let out happy sounding whimpers as his Alpha's tongue entered his mouth and explored every inch of it. As they kissed Michael's hands were moving all over his mate's slim body teasing at moments with gentle touches only to punish a moment later as he pinched and twisted the boy's nipples. When his wandering hands reached Harrison's crotch one of them fully engulfed Harrison's erect cock as Michael broke the kiss, "This like the rest of you belong to me do you understand?"

" _Yes Alpha_ ," Harrison said in a hiss almost purring up at his mate. Though Michael did not speak Parseltongue, and saw in Harrison's current state he could speak nothing else, the Alpha acted like he understood.

"Good boy," Michael said as he placed his hands on Harrison's hips and flipped him over so Harrison was laying on his stomach with his ass on display. "This is mine as well," Michael said giving the pert bottom a quick spank causing Harrison to let out a small whimper and try to get away from him. In one of the back corners of his mind Michael realized he had made a mistake with the spanking as he though of the punishments his mate had gone through living with the Muggles, but in his current state he could not apologize rather he began to run smoothing circles on the other male's flesh where he had struck him. Harrison began to moan and relax at the gentle touches as Michael position himself above his Omega. Grabbing hold of his own erect nine inch cock Michael held it to Harrison's puckered entrance. "Ready or not love here I come," Michael said as with a thrust was able to get five of his nine inches into his Omega. Harrison threw back his head and let out a scream of both pleasure and pain as a wave of magic rushed out of him.

In the Slytherin dorms Theo woke up with Blaise wrapped in his arms against his chest and realized he need to be somewhere else. Acting purely on instinct Theo got out of bed as Blaise did the same and without a word both pulled on their robes over the sleep clothes and left the room. Having no conscious thought to where they were going the pair found themselves in an empty seventh floor corridor. Feeling an overwhelming need the pair began to walk up and down the corridor in frustration as the castle to protect the Omega inside refused to create the door to the Soulmates special rooms. As neither could go back to bed having felt the call they could do nothing more than pace up and down the corridor with frustrated looks on their faces.

Michael had bent Harry over the side of the large bed within the Master bedroom as he road his Omega's tight ass with one hand wrapped around Harrison's body as he played with his mate's smaller six inch erect cock. "You are such a good boy Harrison," Michael cooed at him as he leaned over and began to kiss his Omega up the length of his neck before paying his mate back as he roughly bit down causing Harrison to let out another pleasure filled moan at being dominated by his Alpha. Feeling his Omega's thrill at getting dominated Michael leaned back as he goes back to fucking the tight ass licking his lips. "I see you want to be fully be take control of eh," Michael said with a small chuckle as he lets go of Harrison's pre-cum leaking cock and wraps both his hands firmly yet still gently around Harrison's neck and choked him out a little.

Harrison gave a slight "mew" as Alpha choked him while still taking his hole which thanks to the Omega's slick was slipping in easier and easier. With one might thrust his Alpha was finally able to get fully into him as Harrison felt himself being pulled back by the strong hands on his throat. In the back of his mind Harrison love the fact that for once someone who really cared for him was taking full control of him as he submitted to his Alpha without either fight or complaint.

Michael let his full nine inches rest inside Harrison for a bit before he removed his hands from his mates neck and placed them on his hips as he spun them around so that he was sitting on the bed and the Omega was perched on his cock. With a gentle pat to Harrison's thigh the Omega turned so that he facing Michael. Loving the look on Harrison's sweat drenched face Michael pull his mate in for another kiss as the pair fight for dominance during it. As a reward for how easily Harrison was submitting to him Michael let his mate's tongue into his mouth for a moment to explore it before he easily pushed the invader out and claimed Harrison's mouth once more with his tongue.

As the pair made out Harrison just sat on Alpha's cock loving the feeling of being claimed so much as he was given the small reward of entering Alpha's mouth even for just the few seconds. As Alpha's tongue enters his mouth Harrison forced his tongue to lie still letting his mate explore all he could reach with his invading tongue. He began to rub his hands over Alpha's taught muscular body which like his own had muscles due to their Quidditch training but unlike his body Alpha's muscles were more noticeable. Alpha began to laugh into the kiss as Harrison trailed a finger though Alpha's abs until his hands were knocked away. Alpha grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him away giving him a strange look.

"I think it might be best if you don't tickle me Harrison," Michael admonished his Omega before he let go and began to kiss Harrison's neck again as he places his hands on his mate's hips and began to lift and lower the male onto his cock.

Harrison had reached the point where he was unable to speak or comprehend words spoken to him as Alpha had pulled him away with a disappointed look making him think he had failed him somehow. Yet after the look Alpha began to have him ride on his cock again making Harrison purr in pleasure as he took over impaling himself on the erect cock. With a gentle push Harrison had Alpha lay back in bed as he picked up the pace on riding his mate's cock.

Michael laid back putting his hands behind his head as he watched Harrison fuck himself with his cock. He had to let out a pleasured sigh at the feeling of his cock wrapped up in the warmth of his mate body which turned into a quite laugh as Harrison began to play with is own nipples for Michael's amusement.

"What are you two doing here?" a teacher asked finding Theo and Blaise still pacing outside the location where the Room of Requirement was.

"He is in there and needs us," was all Theo said pointing at a blank bit of wall.

"I am sure," the teacher said as they took in both boys states and recalling a meeting with the Headmistress from the end of the first week. "I think we better go see Professor McGonagall," the teacher said almost having to drag the two males all the way to the Headmistresses rooms which unlike Dumbledore were not in her office.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked as Theo and Blaise were literally dragged into her room.

"I found Heir Nott and Zabini wondering the Seventh floor corridor during my rounds," the teacher said forcing the two into chairs before Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you Aurora I shall take it from here," McGonagall said to the other woman. "Now will you both like to inform me why you were hanging around outside Michael and Harrison's rooms?"

"We felt a call," Theo answered for both of them.

"You don't mean?" McGonagall asked sitting back in her seat as the implications of what the young Alpha had said.

"It was a mating call," Theo said "but the castle would not let us into the rooms."

"That is due to ancient magic of the castle where as soon as it senses an Omega in heat protects it from any unwanted Alphas now since you were not with them there is nothing I can do," McGonagall said not without sympathy.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Blaise asked giving Theo an apologetic look in case he was speaking out of turn, but his Alpha just gives him a smile and nod.

"There really is only one thing you can do as you can not be with them you must let give an accuses especially to the younger students as to where they will be for the next couple of days," she said giving them a look to show the importance of the mission she was giving them.

"Oh shit Geoffrey's party," Blaise said "Harrison is going to be so heart broken if he misses it and that getting into how Geoffrey is going to feel."

"Unfortunately, there is really nothing we can do about that," McGonagall said sadly "now off to bed the both of you and though it goes against your instincts stay away from their rooms lest people learn where they are at."

Harrison was bobbing up and down on Alpha's cock loving the feeling of it deep within his throat as Alpha ran his fingers through Harrison's messy hair. As he worked the cock a small twinge enters his thoughts as if he suddenly realized something was missing. In his minds eyes two other humans flash into being a tall pale man with short fuzzy brown hair and an equally tall dark skin male with short black hair. Letting out a small whimper around Alpha's cock Harrison wondered where the two were.

"What is wrong Harrison?" Michael said knowing that he would not be able to understand the answer if Harrison even answered him. Harrison only whimpered for a moment as he continued to work oh his cock before his mind forgot about his missing secondary Alpha and Beta as his mating urges take over once more. For the rest of Harrison's mating cycle the pair rutting in every positions they could image and some they had made up. Due to the magic of an Omega's cycle neither pair needed to break for eating, sleeping, or even going the bathroom, yet despite all that Harrison stopped twice during their mating shocking Michael. The first time it happened was when Harrison had once again recalled his missing secondary Alpha and Beta causing him to sit in in the middle of the bedroom and whimpered for a bit. The second time Michael realized only after the fact was time that Geoffrey's birthday party was set to start as Harrison's Omega realized he was missing something that was important to what it saw as its child.

Geoffrey looked around looking for Harrison but was saddened to see that the Seventh year male who he was coming to see as different from all the rest of the adults in his life but here he was getting disappointed once again. "Hey Brat," a voice said making Geoffrey look up to see one of Harrison's friends before him.

"He is not coming is he?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Unfortunately not, it seems he had come down with a potion resistant sickness that is highly contagious trapping him and Michael in their rooms for a couple of days," Theo said as he handed the gift he had gotten for the boy to him and pulled him into a slight hug. "He did offer his sympathy for missing this and said to expect his gift when he is feeling better.

"Yeah sure," Geoffrey responded a little despondently as he went over to where Hermione had just arrive with Draco and Ron following closely behind them.

"Poor kid," Blaise said leaning against Theo's shoulder.

"I know my little fire cracker," Theo said wrapping an arm around his Beta's waist both still feeling he call from Harrison and since they could not be there for him they would do their best to make sure Geoffrey enjoyed his party as much as they could. The pair had shared where Harrison was with Sev, Draco and the others making sure the other Seventh Years came to Geoffrey's party as they knew how important it was to Harrison.

At around noon on Monday Harrison's heat cycle finally ended as both boys collapsed into and exhausted state and ended up sleeping until supper. Arriving at the Great Hall shortly after the meal had begun and saw their fellow Seventh years raise their goblets at the pair. Michael began to walk to the Ravenclaw table but Harrison took his hand and dragged him over to the Gryffindor table and towards Geoffrey who has turned to look away when he saw them walking over. As the first year looked away it sent a jab of pain shooting through Harrison's heart at having let the boy down like most of the other adults in the boy's life. 'Hello Geoffrey sorry about missing your party," Harrison said sitting down next to the young boy and reaching into his bag. "I know it is a little but here is your gift, sorry about the wrapping job," Harrison said softly as he passed over his gift with some trepidation. Yet Geoffrey did not even turn to look at him. With another stab in his heart Harrison placed the gift on the table and stood up and left the hall.

"Did you think he meant to miss your party?" Michael asked the first year a hint of anger in his voice before he stood up and went to follow after Harrison. Geoffrey immediately felt bad for how he had acted after all it was not Harrison's fault that he had gotten sick it was not like he had skipped his party on purpose. Looking up Geoffrey saw that several of the Seventh years were giving him disappointed looks as two of Harrison's Slytherin friends get up and leave the Hall as well. Feeling as if had kicked a puppy Geoffrey pulled the gift over to him and opened it up and found all the books Harrison had picked out for him as well as a pair of flying gloves.

"You alright Harrison?" Theo said as he found Michael holding tightly onto Harrison in an empty class room one floor up from the Great Hall.

"I am no different than anyone else in his life," Harrison said as Theo came up on his other side and threw an arm around the Omega's waist.

"You are different love you could not help going into you Heat Cycle on his birthday of all days," Theo said as he placed his chin on the top of Harrison's head. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door and Geoffrey walked in holding onto his open gift with teats in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Harrison," Geoffrey said as he walks over to the Omega and stands before the older boy unable to look at him and stared down at his feet.

"No I am sorry for letting you down," Harrison said as he pulls away from from his two Alphas and pulls the young boy into a tight hug. "There was a second gift I had in mind for you depended on your answer to a question," Harrison said sitting back and pulling Geoffrey onto his lap.

"You did not have to go through all that you have given me so much," Geoffrey said as he leaned against Harrison's chest.

"I just wanted to know if given the choice would you wish to go back to your family?" Harrison asked his entire plan resting on how the first year responded.

"I know it makes me sound like a bad son but I would not," Geoffrey said ashamed of his answer looking down into his hands folded on his lap and missing the smile that had appeared on Harrison's face.

"No I get you I felt the same way about my own family and others had offered to let me spend the summers with them but the old Headmaster always denied them," Harrison said. Geoffrey heart lifted hearing what Harrison said and hoped he was about to make the same offer to him but Harrison just started to hum to himself as he began to comb his hair. "As an apology for missing your birthday I am going to talk to the Headmistress about letting you come down to the village next weekend my treat," Harrison said.

"Um thanks," Geoffrey said as he just sat back and let Harrison basically groom him almost falling asleep in Harrison's lap. The three dominants shared a look wondering how Harrison was going to pull that off but let the pair share a moment with each other. In the end Geoffrey did up falling asleep in Harrison's lap leading Michael to lift him off the Omega and the group heading to Gryffindor tower to drop him off. After dropping the first year off with Padma the group headed to McGonagall's office to talk about Harrison's plan for the next weekend. Theo and Blaise refused to leave the pair after they missed out Harrison's first Heat Cycle and had vowed they would take Harrison's offer to move into the bonded dorms so they would not miss another one.

"Harrison, Michael welcome back I hope everything is alright," McGonagall said as the four Seventh Years entered her office.

"Professor McGonagall I was wondering if it would be alright to take Geoffrey out of school next weekend to inform him my plans to adopt him," Harrison said without preamble.

"I take it he stated he would rather not head home," she said leaning back in her chair with a small smile as she had been wanting to get the boy away from his family when she had read the report from the Ministry workers had complied after visiting his home.

"Yes he said he would and I wanted to throw him a party for when I adopt him," Harrison said.

"I don't see why not though if you really want to throw him a party I would suggest contacting Madam Rosmerta and asking to hold the room for the size party you wished to throw," she suggested.

"Thank you Professor I hope you will stop by," Harrison said with a smile as he stood up and gave her a quick hug and headed out of the room to start sending invitations to people.

Harrison was even more excited for this weekend he had been for Geoffrey's actual birthday with his excitement growing as he received confirmation from more and more guest. In the end he had contacted Madam Rosmerta and after paying almost twenty five Galleons to book the entirety of the Three Broomsticks for the party thankfully it was not a scheduled Hogsmead weekend. Having everyone arrive shortly before lunch on Saturday Harrison had spent the morning of the party helping Geoffrey get better in flying on the broom, that Draco had decided to give him for a birthday much to both Harrison and McGonagall's annoyance. As lunch approached Harrison left the Hogwarts ground with Michael and Geoffrey as the first year held on both their hands while Theo and Blaise followed closely behind. Geoffrey was super excited as normally the only way a student lower than third years would go to the village was to ride the Hogwarts Express. Geoffrey began to swing the two Seventh year boys hands as they held his own almost skipping to the village. He was so excited he did not even notice the looks the villagers gave them as they passed looking just like any other family out for the day. Arriving at the Three Broomsticks, Harrison stopped and pointed out different shops that lined the high street letting Blaise and Theo into the building to take their places and make sure everyone else was ready for them to arrive. With a smile Harrison pushed opened the door and let Geoffrey proceed him into the restaurant. The first year stopped in place as he took in the crowd that was waiting for him before looking back at Harrison in confusion. Harrison entered the room and knelt down placing his hands on the young boy's shoulders. "I asked you earlier this week if given the choice if you would want to go back to your family. You had told me you did not wish to so I would like to ask you if you would like me to adopt you?" Harrison said giving the young first year a beaming smile with twinkling eyes.

"You are not just playing with me are you?" Geoffrey asked softly.

"Never I know what it is like living with people who do not love you it was only at Hogwarts where I found people who really cared for me," Harrison said waving a hand at the crowd that was watching them both with bated breaths.

"You really want me even if you have your own kids?" Geoffrey asked his voice a little louder.

"Yes I want you and Michael agrees with me will you let us adopt you and join our family?" Harrison asked.

"Yes," Geoffrey said with tears in his eyes as he threw his arms around Harrison and forcing them both to the floor as the gathered crowd applauds for them while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley pull out a sign that stated " **Welcome to the Family**." Geoffrey was so overcome with emotion he did not let go of Harrison as he was introduced to everyone. Beside the all the Weasley who Harrison introduced as his adopted family, Geoffrey meet Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, as well as Michael's parents, Blaise's mother and Theo's grandfather. As this was the first time meeting his secondary Alphas and Beta family he found himself also pulled into hugs in greeting. As the twins greeting Geoffrey Mr. and Mrs. Weasley pulled Harrison into a hug and congratulated him on both his presenting and finding his mate. There was a one tense moment that happened during Geoffrey going to the bathroom as the Weasleys and the Malfoys learned of Draco, Hermione, and Ron's mateship but Hermione was able to calm everyone down before Geoffrey had returned. Afterwards Professor McGonagall pulled him aside and informed him that the final paperwork was ready to be singed and than he and Michael could explain to the first year about the secondary genders as well as what genders they both were. Calling for silence Harrison pulled Geoffrey over to the table as well as his all his mates to sign the paper work. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was there as the Ministry representative, and Ragnok, as the Black-Potter account manager, passed over he paperwork to be signed.

"Young Geoffrey Hans do you freely agree to be adopted into the family of Potter-Black?" Kingsley asked.

"I do sir," Geoffrey said.

"Than sign here son," the dark skinned Head of the Aurors said with a kind smile indicating the first line on the magical document. Harrison soon found out why he was given permission to inform Geoffrey about the secondary genders as Kingsley continued "Now can the family's Omega step forward." Geoffrey looked around as Harrison stepped forward and took up the quill to sign his name. "I ask that the family's top dominant to come forward next.' Which prompted Michael to come forward and sign his name on the line across from Harrison's. "If there are any other dominants in this mateship please come forth and announce yourselves," Kingsley said holding out the quill.  
"

"I am Theodore Jerome Nott placed as secondary Alpha agree to abide by my Mateship's decision to adopt one Geoffrey Hans," Theo said taking the quill and signing his name.

"I am Blaise Leon Zabini, first Theodore's Beta before being accepted into this Mateship I also agree with the decisions of both Alphas and Omega Potter-Black in their desire to adopt Geoffrey Hans into our family," Blaise said taking the quill from his Alpha and singing his name.

"If there is no others I would like to offer my congratulations on your new family young Heir Geoffrey Hans-Potter-Black," Kingsley said shaking the bewildered boy's hand as he the gathered crowd erupts once more into applause and Harrison hugs his new son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As to why the family line that Geoffrey is being brought into is just Potter-Black rather than say the Corner line is that while they have mated and bonded they have not gone through a ceremony to become a full family as of yet.


	12. Q&A at the Partay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey has some Questions for his new family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that is not how you spell party I was going for a rhyme for the name.

After Kingsley finished shaking Geoffrey's hand the others moved forward creating a receiving line to shake, hug or just congratulate not only Geoffrey but his new adopted parents as well. As Harrison had booked the restaurant until supper after the line most went back to chatting with each other and enjoying the party, but Harrison knew that Geoffrey would have some questions just as he had when he first learned of the the secondary genders from Mrs. and Mr. Weasley during the summer before his second year. Placing a hand on his new son's back he lead Geoffrey up stairs followed by his mates. Once they were in one of the private rooms the group took some seats before the fire as Harrison turned to his son, "I assume you have some questions."

"Um yes I do not to be rude but what is with the Omega, Alpha, Beta thing I thought that was only for packs of animals like wolfs?" Geoffrey asked producing a small chuckle from Blaise and an indulgence smile from Harrison.

"I get where you are coming from in fact I ask the same question when I learned of it myself," Harrison said. "I never really learned the history of it but a long time ago Lady Magic decided that when a person with Magic reached the age of adult hood, seventeen years old, they would gain one of three secondary genders."

"Four," Theo interrupted making Harrison paused for a moment slightly biting his lower lip and lifting his eyes to the ceiling in thought.

"Yeah sorry four," Harrison said after a moment when he realized which one he forgot. "Now most students get a more in depth lessons during their fifth year while those from Pureblood and Halfblood families know about them they usually do not know what secondary gender their own family members possess until they themselves present. That being said before we leave today we have to put a charm on you so that you will not be able to discuss what our secondary genders are sorry," Harrison said as he pulled Geoffrey into a hug.

"I understand it is like the Statute of Secrecy I heard about or the Adult Conspiracy from the book series Xanth," Geoffrey said before asking "so what are the four genders?"

"Well the three obvious ones are Omega," Michael said as he pointed to Harrison the family's Omega. "Alpha," he said indicating both himself and Theo " and Beta" as Blaise nodded his head. "The last one is referred to as the un-presented," Michael said.

"This gender is rather rare even rarer than a male Omega," Theo said winking at Harrison "for some when they reach the age of adulthood do not present as any of the other genders and are even immune to the pheromones that the others give off as well as special gifts that Alpha's possess."

"What gifts?" Geoffrey asked leaning forward in excitement towards the Slytherin seventh year.

"Well once they present an Alpha will gain two abilities known as the Alpha Voice and Stare which are meant to only be used to help calm their Omega down, unfortunately in recent years some Alphas use these gifts to make sure Omegas obey them even if the Omega does not like them," Theo said running a hand over the back of his neck.

"They did not do that to you did they?" Geoffrey asked turning back to Harrison and giving him a tight hug.

"Some tried but all failed for once again Lady Magic decided to make my life a little complicated as she gave me a Soulmate meaning apart from them," Harrison said grabbing Michael's hand in his "no other Alpha's gifts would be able to effect me,'

"That is good," Geoffrey said with a tight nod of his head before turning to Blaise to ask "what gifts or abilities doe Betas have?"

"Well as a Beta I have a less powerful version of the Voice and Stare so unlike Michael and Theo's voices mine would just have a calming effect."

"During my research I found that even Omegas have a voice but it only works on their kids like any parents does and Omega is also able to produce the groups kids,' Harrison said.

Geoffrey thought for a moment before he came up with another line of questioning. "So do the secondary genders have any roll in the home life, I mean I get it creates a hierarchy for a family but is it like a pride of lions where the Alpha lion stays around the home as the rest of the pack takes care of him or is it like a hive of bees where the Queen Bee aka breeder stays in the hive as others take care of her?"

"You know I don't think I have ever heard anyone ever ask about it quite that way," Michael said with a small chuckle ruffling his new son's hair. "As to answer your question neither as most families have their own ideas and while there are some places which would refuse to hire an Omega, due to them having to go through heats, no Alpha is dumb enough to force them to stay at home unless it is there choice."

"Yeah that would be a bad idea," Harrison said in a mock angry tone of voice before he let out a laugh. "For even if there are some stereotypes of what a person's secondary gender would make them good at that does not make them true, for instance Omega are always seen as meek and needing protection some say even before presenting. Yet I took down Voldy with no problem. Though some ideas are true such as an Omega caring and being protective of their family," Harrison said throwing an arm around both Geoffrey and Michael's shoulders and giving them a hug.

"There is also a stereotype that to want to care for others in certain ways means you are an Omega," Blaise said "some of my family thought I would present as an Omega just cause I liked to cook and do some simple house hold choirs but I just like to help out."

"Which is good thing for while I can cook just fine I am neither as good at it as you nor do I find much joy in it," Harrison said using his leg to poke the dark skinned Beta.

"An Alpha is meant to be their groups protector but also handle the family's money, but as Harrison pointed out he is good at protecting as well," Theo said before leaning in and in a conspiratorial whisper continued "plus if he wanted to he would wipe the floor with all of us." Which caused Geoffrey to laugh and the others to roll their eyes.

"Um not really a question about the secondary genders or anything but what do I call you I mean there is like only six or seven years of age difference between us?" Geoffrey asked.

"Well we do not except you to call us dads or anything you can just call us by our first names," Harrison said smiling down at the boy.

"Though without the Mister or sir if you please as you said there is only seven or so age difference we are not that old," Theo said dramatically causing a round of laughs from everyone.

"Also there are some thing for us to tell you so you do not cause an insult to others," Michael said in a more serious tone of voice showing off his role as the family's top dominant.

"I would not want that," Geoffrey said instantly paying attention to the dark haired Ravenclaw.

"While it is common knowledge that everyone after a certain age has a secondary gender it is considered quite rude to ask what that gender is even to members of your non-core family. Like if we were to go back down stares and you went to Fred and George Weasley and ask they which gender they were it would be such an insult it could force all Weasleys to turn their backs on us as well any other family that would take offense to it. When you reach the age of presenting you yourself will be able to detect others' secondary genders yourself. You might have noticed that at the party there was one member of the Weasley family missing," Michael said prompting Geoffrey to recall everyone he had meet at the party to see if he could recall who was missing.

"Ginny, Ron's younger sister," Geoffrey said at last.

"Yes Ron's younger sister she was not invited for she has yet to present thus she could not learn our secondary genders or even if she guessed mine and Michael's should not be aware of Theo and Blaise's as well as their connection to us," Harrison said.

"But why?" Geoffrey asked.

"Well for one thing until one presents should only know the secondary genders of their core family if they decided to be told about it that is," Michael stated "and even though we have made great advances in getting pass most instincts that come with the secondary gender no one stops the instincts that are used for a family protection."

"Take me for instance as a Male Omega due to its rarity I am sought after if I had no immunity to an Alpha's Voice and Stare until I forged a bond with mate I would have to be accompanied everywhere by a member of my family or trusted friend. But say someone who had not presented learned I was an Omega and let the news out I would have to deal with more than just my classmates who themselves are learning how to use their Alpha and Beta gifts. I could have been taken in by a Beta who after years of practice could use a voice that would overpower a newly presented Alpha's voice making me follow them," Harrison said with a shudder. "That is why we do not share what our secondary genders outside what we consider our family. I trusted everyone down stairs and showed it by letting it be know not only my gender but my mates as well," Harrison concluded. The talk soon drifted into where Geoffrey would be spending the coming Yule since Harrison had not fully gone through a bonding ceremony to be basically wed it was decided that he would go with Harrison back to his place but visit with the others over the holiday unless they all fully bonded before then.

**Back At Hogwarts.**

Ginny was feeling a little left out as she wandered the castle alone. With Harrison, Ron, Hermione gone for the day to some event and Luna having gone out for a date with Nev.... no Sev she had no one to hang out with. It was not even like she could hang out with an ex-boyfriend since Michael who was going out with Harrison was at the event and Dean in detention for attacking a fellow student. She could not wait to come of age and become either an Alpha like her mom or Beta like her father she knew she would never be an Omega they were just weak little sluts who would open their legs for any random Alpha or Beta boy. Maybe she would get lucky and Harrison would not find a secondary Alpha to help him deal with his Omega and would ask her to join into his mateship with his Beta Michael. With that happy thought Ginny headed to the library to see if she could find any books for pre-presented students that talked about the genders to see if she could do anything to get herself ready for when she presented next August.

Dean worked on the cleaning of the trophy room under the watchful eyes of Filch. His life had gone down hill since he presented as a Beta and had joined his best friend Seamus as his Alpha. He could not believe he had gone along with his former friend and bondmate in targeting the Omegas of the school. Dean still has not found a way to fully apologize to both Harrison and Hermione for his behavior as Seamus's second and he had been trying since his Lessons which had really opened his eye to what he had become. He could really say he learned from the lessons as he had spent the week cut off from his Beta instincts and tended to make a fool of himself almost daily as if he was a first year Muggleborn trying to take part in a Pureblood ceremony. As an aftereffect of his Lessons he could look back and see that he had almost destroyed every single friendship he had created in the last six year at the school, apart from Ginny who had not presented herself. And though he felt a little bad about it he had been glad that despite a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall to ask them about Dumbledore planning the attack on Harrison and the other a few weeks ago Seamus had still been sent to Azkaban until after Yule. After his own Lessons had ended Dean had done his best to apologize to all the other Omegas at the school for his actions, leaving Harrison and Hermione for last, but he was clearly able to see that while they accepted his apology none of them would be willing to join into any mateship he was in for the foreseeable future which in turned made it hard to find another Alpha here at Hogwarts. Finally finishing wiping down Ron and Harrison's special award for service that they had gotten in their second year Dean's detention was over and he could finally leave. Leaving the trophy room as quickly as he could in case Filch changed his mind Dean ran almost right into another student. "Oh sorry about that," he said.

"It is alright I was actually looking for you," the other said as Dean looked to find he was with Ernie Macmillan of all people.

"Why were you looking for me? Don't you think the pair of us have had enough trouble this year already?" Dean asked starting to walk away.

"I know and I have seen that you wish to make amends for it just as much as I do," Ernie called moving to walk beside the taller Beta. "After our Lessons I saw you go apologize to each person you had helped Seamus Bully which not many others do ever after multiple Lessons let alone after a singe Lesson. That shows a great depth of character and something I have admired. I know we will be forgiven due to the fact we are still learning how to control our instincts but it will be hard to stay alone until someone accepts you even marginally so I was wondering if you would like to join with me at least until we leave Hogwarts," Ernie said causing Dean to stop in his tracks and consider the proposal.

"On one condition," Dean said after a bit.

"Which would be?" Ernie asked somewhat fighting his Alpha instincts who did not like to be tested by a non-bonded Beta.

"If you choose an Omega you must court them properly I have seen how both you and Seamus decided they should follow you just cause they were Omegas and you were Alphas they will never willing join a mateship if they are treated like that," Dean said crossing his arms across his chest to signal that this was the only way he would really join with Ernie.

"Is that all I had decided to do that during our week of Lessons, I agree," Ernie said holding out his hand to shake Dean's. As soon as Dean hand was in his Ernie lifted it to his mouth and kiss the back of it in his family's way of claiming a Beta. "I think the first thing we need to do is to find a way to properly apologize not only to Harrison and Hermione but their mates as well," Ernie said as he let go of Dean's hand. "You know them better than I do Dean what do you think we should do?"

Dean had been shocked at the kiss for when Seamus had taken him as his Beta his "friend" had clamped a hand firmly to the back of Dean's neck and forced the Dean to kneel before him. And unless they were around un-presented Seamus had always just called him Beta making Dean wonder if he had been to hasty in his choices of an Alpha. "Well sir," he began before Ernie waved him off.

"It is just Ernie, Dean my family never believed in the titles or calling each other sir or miss," Ernie said giving the taller boy a beaming smile.

"Alright Ernie I really don't know how to apologize to them I have been thinking about it since the first day of lessons but I just can't come up with away to show how sorry I am for taking part of the attack on them," Dean said looking down at his feet.

"You and me both we now know that Dumbles had a slight part in the events at Hogsmead but he can't have all the blame. We will just have to think of something together," Ernie said throwing an arm around Dean's shoulders as the pair continue down the corridor.

**The Three Broomsticks**

When Harrison and the other came back down stairs they found the party had basically broken down into two groups one of which were the Malfoys and Weasleys with Hermione and her two bondmates between them. The other group consisted of the families of Harrison and his mates. Not wanting to interfere with Hermione and the others the group headed to their own families. Seeing them first Elizabeth stood up and pulled first Harrison into a tight followed by Geoffrey and than her own son before shaking Theo and Blaise's hands. "Now Michael dear I told you to give a gift to the pair for their help I did not expect you to have them join into your Mateship," she teased her son and his mates as her husband rolled his eyes at her.

"Now dear some of the others might not understand your sense of humor," he said with a hint of warning.

"Sorry only joking," Elizabeth said holding her hands up in apology at the other families. "Now come on you lot sit down I know this was a big day for the lot of you but we have others thing we need to discuss," she said. "First we all would like to congratulate you on your bonding with each other as well as adopting young Geoffrey here," she said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Secondly is that we have begun to work on a pre-bonding agreement for you all," Remus said coming forward to hug his Godson and new grandcub since he had been stuck at Hogwarts until just a while ago. "I think we got most of it done but would like all of your opinions on it as it does concern you more than us," he said taking a seat next to Harrison and running his hand through his cub's hair once as Michael's dad handed over the document to let the group read it. After reading the "short" document the four mates put their heads together to talk about it before the responded.

"First Harrison shall remain as the one to control his own vaults I do not want people to think we are doing this just for a chance to control his money. As well as having his own job," Michael said using the quill from the table to scratch out and make some notes on the parchment.

"Secondly even if Geoffrey is not our blood child I will make him a heir for one of my family lines," Harrison said ruffling his new son's hair. "Also really you want me to wear white at the ceremony sorry not my thing too easy to get dirty," he said making Remus and Severus chuckle a little as they had been outvoted when they went against the outfits for the ceremony.

"Third I think it is best to actually check out any and all of the properties we own before we decide where we will actually live," Theo said making the others nod.

"Lastly it might be a little early for the date of the ceremony to be set in stone I mean it will have to wait until after our N.E.W.T.s plus some other events that might happen," Blaise said knowing that Harrison would want to find out if the other group was doing the same thing with Hermione and her mates and maybe do a double ceremony with his friends.


	13. Old & New Business

As the group of students headed back to Hogwarts with Geoffrey walking in-between his new dads, swinging their arms with Blase and Theo behind him there was very little conversation as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Just as Harrison and his mates were writing up the bonding contract so to had Hermione and her mates, both Ron and Draco

Hermione had been surprised when Draco had decided both should be able to have their own money and gave them a vault each filled with more money either one of them had ever had.

For Ron's whose family despite being very hard working never had the highest paid jobs the vault was a true sign that Draco accepted him as his Beta.  
Hermione, on the other hand, while coming from a upper-middle class family had always had to convert Muggle money into the Magical currency at the bank so the vault showed her that her new Alpha wanted her to feel like it was her home.

Draco was just happy that he was able to show his ability to take care of both his Beta and Omega without making them think he was lording his money over them, that had always been his biggest fear after he had presented over the summer that due to his wealth that when he tried to court Hermione, even having no clue at the time what she would present as, she would just think he was trying to buy her as a mate.

Geoffrey was overjoyed at not only never having to go back to his birth parent's house where he had over heard them talk about sending him over to America during the summer for Conversion therapy, but now he had four parents who really seemed to care for him. He thanks his lucky stars that he had struck up a conversation with Papa Harrison, sure Harrison told him he did not expect Geoffrey to call any of them any special titles that did not mean he would not.

Theo smiled to himself this school year had been a roller coaster so far and it was not even December yet, his crush had presented as an Omega and after a while had accepted him into his mateship as secondary Alpha, granted he was no the one in charge but from what he has seen Michael seemed like a decent sort, than add to the fact that he now had a son. Theo had made a vow during his youth that if he ever had any kids he would do a better job of it than his own father had done; the man had tried to get Theo to become a Death Eater which meant he would have to hurt Harrison leading Theo to run away to his Grandfather's place who had easily accepted him.

Blaise was also dealing with the fact that he was now a father, to a first year of all things, he hoped that Harrison would produce their own kids one day for he felt as if he was missing something not being there to help Geoffrey grow up hear his first words or take his first steps. He knew many would be shocked by the road his thoughts were running as most would just look at him and see the hulking almost six and a half foot dark skin man of muscle but as Blaise had shared while they wrote up the Bonding Contract he enjoyed both to cook, take care of his home but also had a tendency to mother people.

Michael smiled down at his new son as the boy swung his arm to think he had thought that his presenting had been a mistake and that he was actually a none presented mis-classifieds due to the fact that he felt no tug to any Omega that his parents had tried to introduce him to before he had come back to Hogwarts. Now he not only had an amazing Omega, who was also his soul mate, a full mateship circle even if it was with two Slytherins but also a son in school. While he would have hated to disappoint his Omega Michael would never had adopted Geoffrey if Harrison was not rich, he had not interest in his mates money in of itself but it did cost a lot to send a kid through school. His inner Alpha would have been disgusted if he had let his secondary Alpha, Beta, and Omega care for his new son, since unlike the others he had not come from a wealthy family, it was only the Soulmate bond that prevented his putting a stop to it for the bond made Harrison more independent and dominant that other Omegas.

For a person who had grow up with, as Professor McGonagall had told him, the worst kind of people to being walking back to a place he thought of as home with his new family made it as if he was walking on Cloud Nine. As he stole a glance at his new baby boy, he did not care that Geoffrey was a first year student, his "dominants" as well as his two best friends and their mate he thought life had turned out pretty great. As he thought that, however, he felt a small twinge in the back of his mind thinking about other students or even younger kids who were in homes just like his and Geoffrey had been brought up in. Or for that matter people like his Godfather who as a Werewolf was treated with mistrust and outright hatred even worse that what some of the Dursleys could pull off. Harrison's mind fell back onto the list of properties that the group had gone over during the formation of their Bonding Contract and he recalled what at the time seemed like an excess of wealth for the Potter line in the property of an old, now rundown, village in the Scottish Highlands just a couple of leagues away from Hogwarts and Hogsmead. A spark suddenly came to his mind of fixing up the land and houses on it to create a refuge for any child from an abusive home but also as a place where the so called "creatures" could live and work. And since as an Omega if he went to work at the Ministry he would be pushed into a job like a secretary, this would give him something to do after Hogwarts. Now he knew he would need some help from not only his Dominants, the Goblins at the bank but also Fred and George who had actually ran a successful joke business so that they could help him put his plans into order.

As the group approached the gates of the castle they were surprised to find a small crowd waiting for them. Harrison had hoped it would have just been Sev, who thanks to a date he had planned with Luna, had been unable to meet his new nephew properly, and while he was there the others shocked him. Ernie and Dean stepped forward making both new mateships tense a little before both boys bowed to them. "Harrison, Hermione we wish to offer an apology for our behavior this year," both said in unison their eyes darting to others of the crowd that had been waiting for Harrison's group to return who were under age meaning they could not do a proper apology. Harrison and Hermione's mates released not all but most of the tension at the word and gave the pair a nod to signal they would talk about it latter when they did not have a crowd of younger students around. Understanding the meaning both newly bonded Alpha and Beta gave another bow of the head before they left letting a group of young first years to rush forward,

"What was Hogsmede like?"

"What did you do?"

"Can you talk them into bringing us next time?' the small group shot out towards Geoffrey almost making Harrison laugh.

"Um it was fine, I don't think this is going to be a multi-time thing as I was taken to the village to be adopted," Geoffrey said answering his friends.

"So why did they take you?" a first year Slytherin boy asked making Harrison happy that his new son had taken his advice about inter-house friendships.

"They were the ones that adopted me," Geoffrey said holding onto Papa Harrison and Daddy Michael's hand tightly as he swung them almost laughing at his friends' shocked faces.

"Why don't you go tell you friends all about it," Harrison said letting go of Geoffrey's hand and giving him a small push to the group of students that he saw belonged to all four houses.

"Yes Papa," Geoffrey said without thinking making Harrison grab his chest and some tears come to his eyes as Geoffrey lead his friends away to tell them what he could about his day.

"He actually called me Papa," Harrison said as Michael came over and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I know I heard," Michael teased as Harrison laid his head on his Omega's shoulder.

"I leave you guys alone for one day and I have a nephew?" Sev teased as he stepped forward to congratulate his brother and his mates.

"Well I did invite you to come you just had a date," Harrison said before asking "so how was it?"

"Awkward but in a good way she gave me a proper introduction to the Thestrals," Sev said who thanks to the battle at the Ministry a couple of years ago and witnessing the death of both Sirius Black and Voldy meant that he could see the creatures.

"I could see how that would be awkward," Harrison said patting his twin on his shoulder. "Do you think you could stop by latter there is something I want to discuss about our family's holdings?"

"Sure thing Harrison," Sev said smiling at the dismissal as he walked back to take Luna's hand who had given him some space with a knowing look in her eyes. As soon as Sev and Luna had left the next group came forward comprised of all the Omegas currently at Hogwarts as students to offer congratulations for the adoption of Geoffrey. Pansy was no longer alone in finding an Alpha as Susan Bones was being back hugged by Colin Creevey of all people and Lily Moon had her arms intertwined with the Beta Terry Boot. As his new friends gave him pats to the back and shook his and his mates' hands someone else showed up.

"Hey Harrison how is it going?" Ginny asked batting her eyes at him as everyone else present did their best to neither roll their own eyes or catch each others glances.

"I am fine Gin," Harrison said lifting his hand to shake hers. As Ginny grasped his hand rather than shake it she pulled him into a hug.

"We have barely talked this year Harrison," Ginny said loudly as she wrapped her arms tightly around him before whispering into his ear. "If you and Michael don't find a secondary Alpha before I present I would like to join you in finding your Omega slut." The happy look slide instantly off Harry's face and as quickly as he could without making a scene broke the hug and went back to Michael. Sensing his distress his Alpha wrapped an arm around Harrison's waist and pulled him in close.

"I have been busy adjusting to the real world it seems," Harrison said in a flat cold voice wanting to end the conversation and leave the girl's presence.

"I bet with all those Betas trying to become your second, at least Michael is a good one," Ginny said not picking up on his change of tone. Michael and Harrison's other mates suddenly understood the change to their Omega at he sixth year girl's words. Michael had to bit back his reply informing his ex that he was not a Beta but the Alpha but as the girl had not presented yet his instincts would not allow it.

"That was very rude Gin," Ron said stepping forward to talk to his little sister.

"What was rude?" Ginny asked with a start as she had been so focus on Harrison she had not noticed Ron or his mates being there.

"You should know better as a person who has not presented to ask or guess aloud someone's secondary gender," Ron said before turning back to Harrison and his mates. "I utterly apologize for my sister's remarks," Ron stated as he got to his knees and bent down so that his face was in the dirt at Harrison's feet.

"Ron for heavens sake quit acting like a stupid Omega," Ginny complained making Hermione wince a little a Draco pulled her in close.

"Ginny I think it would be better if you leave now," Harrison said a edge to his voice that Ginny did not miss making the younger girl gulp and scurry away. Once she was gone Harrison knelt before Ron and doing an action he had read in one of the books on Omega placed his hand on the back of his best friend's head. "I forgive you Ronald I have no desire to end our relationship she is just young," Harrison said ruffling Ron's hair before helping the Beta to his feet.

"You are more forgiving than I am Harrison and I am her own brother," Ron said standing up but making no move to wipe the dirt off his robes as his instincts told him to.

"As I said she is still young her view may change when she herself presents," Harrison said with a shrug the did not fully hide the fact of how sad he was from Ginny's words.

"On a somewhat happier note I had an idea of what to do after Hogwarts since I can't be an Auror," he said turning to the others.

"What is that love?" Michael asked.

"Well you know the Potter property of Lenatia Grove?" he asked.

"I think so that was the abandoned town correct?" Theo asked.

"Yes I was thinking it is not just Geoffrey and myself who had come from abusive homes I was thinking of writing up a plan with some help from Fred, George, and Professor Lupin to create a town where I could bring in both children from abused homes but also people with creature blood that have been discriminated against so they have a place to feel safe," Harrison said with a small smile.

"That is a big undertaking Harrison," Hermione said "you are going to need some one to run and organize it."

"Well I was thinking of someone with creature blood who have a hard time finding work would come and get jobs there," Harrison said before noticing their looks. "What I know at the moment it is a little crude idea but I just had it on the way back from Hogsmede and it is not like I can't afford it the Potter, Perevell, Slytherin, and le Fey lines are some of the richest in England."

"I was not criticizing you Harrison," Hermione said coming forward to pull him into a hug. "It is a great idea I just said that to point out you would need help in organizing it and I would love to volunteer to help."

"You mean that Mione?" Harrison asked.

"When have you ever seen me shirk from Organizing anything plus we could get some free House Elves to work there as well," Hermione said excited that Harrison's plan could also further her goals of S.P.E.W.

"There is no such thing as a free House Elf," Draco said gently.

"There is to Dobby is a free Elf,' Hermione shot back at him.

"No you don't get what I am saying a House Elf can never be freed just cut off from its source of magic that keeps it alive," Draco said. "All House Elves must form a symbiotic relationship with Magical Humans to live. They do not eat in the normal sense, in fact the only reason they have taste buds is when they are checking the food that they prepare for their families," Draco said coming forward and taking hold of Hermione's hands. "You noticed I said families not Masters, Humans do not call House Elves slaves nor do we expect them to call us Masters that is done by some Elves at their own choice. When I was growing up only Dobby called me Master the others usually called me either Draco, Dragon or in the case of the Head Elf that works for my family her "Little baby." When clothing is presented to an House Elf it does not free the Elf it severs the bond between them and their family and if they do not bond right away they will die in less than a months time."

"What about Dobby his bond was severed in our second year and he is still alive?" Hermione asked.

"Actually his bond was never severed," Draco revealed making Hermione, Ron and Harry gape at him. "My father due to his dark mark growing darker for the first time since Voldy's disappearance knew that Harrison would be in trouble so he gave Dobby a new task and staged him freeing him. Or do you really think that an Elf can be "freed" by a person in their family accidentally handing over a piece of clothing. If that was the case some families would be in trouble for a person whose mind is addled either by magical or natural means could free their all the Elves by giving them bits of clothing. The severing of the Elf's bond has to be a done with a clear mind and most families would even go out of their way to find a new home for the Elf so that they would not die," Draco said.

"So I have been trying to tell the Elves to kill themselves?" Hermione asked horrified.

"A little bit," Draco said with a grimace before he pulled his Omega into a hug seeing how upset she was at finding out what S.P.E.W had been asking the Elves to do no wonder everyone had told her she was mistaken. As Draco hugged her tightly and whispered words of love and encouragement into her ear Ron came over and began to slowly rub her shoulders. Feeling as if they were intruding on the group Harrison and the others left heading back up the grounds to the castle.

"You know it is going to be annoying not getting to sit with you both and Geoffrey during meals," Theo said after a while.

"We could say we made you his Godparents then you could come over," Harrison at once.

"Adopted Godparents no would believe that," Blaise said sadly

"Ah but if it came from me whose knowledge, because of Dumbelshit, is lacking about the Magical World who is going to say no?" Harrison said with a laugh as both Theo and Blaise shared a look before they moved forward and pulled Harrison between them in a tight hug as they began to run kisses up and down his slender neck. "Ah stop it that tickles," Harrison cried out with a laugh. "Michael help me," he called reaching out a hand to his top dominant. With a smile Michael came forward taking his hand but rather than pull the others away joined them making Harrison squirm under all three of his mate's gentle kisses and touches. "Ah... stop someone might (whoa) see us," Harrison struggled to get out as he felt his knees go weak.

"Fine but just you wait until we get back to our rooms," Michael said with a small laugh as with no effort lifted his Omega into a bridal/princess carry and entered the main hall of Hogwarts. Harrison could only blushed as he hid his face in his hands as Michael carried him up the stares to their rooms. Beside allowing them to adopted Geoffrey today Professor McGonagall finally allowed Theo and Blaise to move into their rooms. Once they reached the seventh floor corridor Michael made sure no one was around before placing Harrison back on his own feet, who pouted a little not wanting to be put down. Harrison and Michael than performed the spell McGonagall had taught them and shared the password so that the other two could freely enter their rooms. Once Theo and Blaise had their wands and magic registered to the room Theo picked Harrison up who immediately wrapped both his arms and legs around his secondary Alpha and let out a content sigh. Looking through the rooms Theo and Blaise saw that the Hogwarts Elves had already brought their trunk and put them into the bedrooms. The group having finally declared their full mateship due to adopting Geoffrey spent the rest of the afternoon in each others company. It did not even bother Harrison that through it all he was pass around between his dominants as if he was a living teddy bear. For one part of their discussion each of Harrison's dominants had agreed to help bring about his dream for the Lenatia Grove to come true. Theo out of everyone was the one who really loved the idea having been in a similar home with his father before he had run away to live with his grandfather. When it was time for supper Harrison pouted a little as he was set back onto his own feet again and made to walk his own way down to the Great Hall.

"Well we can't carry you everywhere, everyone else might get jealous," Blaise said as he bent down and kissed Harrison's forehead.

"Well either that or try it themselves and steal you away from us," Michael teased "after all not to be biased but you are the cutest and hottest Omega in the entire school past and present." Harrison could only blush at the complement as he intertwined his arms with his top Alpha while taking Theo's hand in his. Knowing that the other seventh years would understand what it meant and based on how much time he was spending with the the pair of Slytherins the younger students would think they were just good friends. Arriving at the Great Hall a little early Harrison lead the way to the Gyrffindor table and sat down with Theo and Blaise on one side and Michael on the other. Knowing what he had planned Michael left a place for when their new son showed up in case he wanted to sit with them. Thankfully Geoffrey showed up with his group of friends a short time latter and headed right towards his new family. Taking the open seat Geoffrey hugged his new Daddy before turning to do the same to his Papa. When they hugged Harrison whispered into his ear to let everyone know that as far as it was anyone business Theo and Blaise were his Godfathers. Geoffrey nodded in understanding as he reached over to shake Father Theo's hand and received a wave from Pop Blaise. As the people began to arrive there were some younger students that gave the two Slytherins sitting at the Gyrffindor table strange looks and made sure to give the new family a lot of room. Shortly before supper began Hermione and her own mates arrived and for the first time the group sat at the same table as they took the open spots across from Harrison and the others. Casting a quick look up at his cousin to see how he felt sitting at the table Harrison saw Draco had his normal almost board expression on his face though he did have his arm wrapped possessively around Hermione's waist while Ron sat on her other side. There was mummers at seeing not one but three Slytherins sitting so comfortably at the Gryffindor table as the Golden Trio chatted so easily with them. There were some more discussion as the story spread that Harrison and Michael had adopted the first year who was sitting with them. Hearing this Ginny got pissed for how dare Harrison and Michael take in a child without a Omega to help them raise it. While she had not problem with two male bringing up a kid the idea that any such parents would not rely on an Omega to help bring up a kid just seemed wrong like some of the Muggle's weapons she had heard about. But what was worse was how dare Ron tell her off earlier and now seem just fine with Draco Malfoy starting to date Hermione and what about the other two snakes that seemed rather cozy to her Harrison. She was going to get to the bottom of this maybe make contact with the Ministry to get herself added to the guardianship of that little first year boy who also seemed to close too Harrison as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for Harry's plans after Hogwarts came from the suggestion of montrel13


	14. Slytherin Dates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or two way to help deal with stress and one that brings it all back.

Harrison was finding his dream harder than he had at first thought even with the help of Hermione, Sev, his mates, the twins, and even his fellow Omegas who had pledged to help in anyway they could, even if it was just making a donation. But planning it was worse so far than all the studying for all the end of year test and OWLs rolled into one as he dealt with organizing everything from living arrangements, to getting supplies among other things. His mates had decided he need a break so they all decided to help him calm down in their own way.

 **Theo**.

Deciding Harrison need some fresh air after pouring over both his school work and the work on the village, Theo dragged the Omega down to the edge of the lake saying the change of location might help him think of some solution. Harrison reluctantly agreed as he followed his secondary Alpha to a large tree by the edge of the lake as the pale Alpha pulled out some of his own homework to finish letting Harrison lean into him as the Omega finished up an essay for Charms with some occasional help. While Harrison did admit that feeling the breeze on his face was rather nice as he listened to Theo's quill scratch against his roll of parchment. All together it began to make his a little sleepy as he let out a soft yawn. "Getting tired Harrison?" Theo asked with a smile.

"The breeze feels nice," Harrison said.

"Why don't you just rest your head on my lap for a bit," Theo said as he began to put his homework away in his bag.

"If you are done we do not need to stay here," Harrison said.

"Ah but I have a special job to do," Theo said as he pulled out what looked like a well used book and opened it up.

"What job is that?" Harrison asked looking up at him.

"Well you have been rather stressed lately with everything so I thought I would read to you as a good story always seems to calm me down," Theo stated.

"I have never had anyone read to me," Harrison said softly.

"Well then it is a good thing that I am your secondary Alpha and just love a good book," Theo said. "I guess it is also time I gave you my second courting gift sharing with you something personal about myself in this, my favorite book." As Harrison finally laid down with his head in Theo's lap the pale Alpha let out a soft cough to clear his throat before he began to read aloud

_A Study in Scarlet_   
_Part One._   
_Being a reprint of the reminisces if John Watson MD._   
_Late of the Army Medical Department_   
_I: Mr. Sherlock Holmes*_

Harrison was a little shocked to find out that Theo's favorite book was a Muggle classic but could not complain as he listened to the deep melodious voice of one of his dominants. As he let the words wash over him it was as if Theo was casting a spell letting him see everything he was saying as if he was watching a movie. Letting his eyes close he let the cool breeze and Theo's reading send him into a dreamless sleep that was not bothered by any thoughts about the village. Theo read for a while longer before he realized the Omega was fully asleep with the sounds of soft snores reaching his ears. Marking their place for later Theo sat for a while just running his fingers through Harrison's hair with a smile on his face at having given his second courting gift to the Omega.

**Blaise**

While the two Alphas of their group tried to get Harrison to relax by making him calm down and just lay about Blaise had other ideas as he asked Harrison to come with him to get supplies for the nights meal. Always being one to try to help, and with Blaise's cooking some of the best he had ever tasted Harrison agreed thinking they would head into Hogsmead to pick up the supplies but the tall dark skinned Beta lead him to the Hogwarts' kitchens. "Ah Master Blaise what can we be getting for you today?" one of the Elves asked giving them a deep bow.

"Hm I was thinking something along the lines of a beef ravioli and some soft pretzel and what do you think a peanut butter cheesecake for dessert?" Blaise asked directing the last bit to the Omega.

"Sound good," Harrison said wondering how the food tasted so different if it was just made by the House Elves like everything else.

"Alright than the ingredients to the cheesecake as well," Blaise said with a nod as the Elves began to carry not the complete food but the items to make the asked for dishes. Passing Harrison some of the supplies Blaise bowed low to the Elves surprising Harrison for anytime he had come to ask for food they always just gave him the meal.

"How did you do that?" Harrison asked as the pair of them headed back to their rooms with the supplies.

"Getting the ingredients?" Blaise asked and getting a nod of confirmation. "Well as you may have noticed I rather like to cook so during our second year after I found out where the kitchens were I would ask the Elves if was alright if I made some food for my self and every once and a while my friends. It took nearly the whole year before they allowed me to let me cook under their watchful eyes. The told me later that they had never seen a person look so full of joy as they cooked and from then on they allowed me to cook anytime I wanted. And since Theo and I were allowed into your rooms they have even allowed me to take the ingredients to prepare the food there." Harrison was impressed of what the Beta went though for their group without him even knowing it.

Harrison had thought his job would be done when they returned to the rooms, but Blaise talked him into helping him prepare the meal. While Harrison was a decent cook he could never find the joy in it that Blaise did having been forced to do it for the Muggles thanks to DUMBls. Yet he found working with Blaise was actually a little fun as they chatted about everything and nothing all at once. Whenever Harrison would have trouble the Beta would dust his hands off on an Slytherin apron he wore and come to help sometimes with just encouragement other times by laying his large hand over Harrison's and help guide him in the prep. After putting the food into the oven to bake the pair of them sat at the table drinking, Harrison with grape juice and Blaise with some tea mixed with honey. The Beta began to explain why he liked cooking so much as he shared that one of the only memories he had of his father had been making dinner together before the man had died. He talked about how his mother after losing his father had tried again and again to find a stable replacement Beta for her but none of them seemed to work out and the severing of the bond had ended up killing them almost breaking her abdominal Alpha spirit. Hearing Blaise's history Harrison slipped out of his seat and sat himself in the others lap and hugged the male. "Thanks Harrison," Blaise said with a soft smile as he kissed the Omega's forehead. At dinner that night everyone said the food was even better than normal as Blaise shared Harrison's help in preparing it causing the Omega to blush a little.

**Geoffrey**

Harrison's mates were not the only ones who had seen the stress that the Omega was going through as of late, even Geoffrey noticed so one weekend he asked his Papa to fly with him knowing how much he missed it and how angry he had gotten when he had been told he could not play Quidditch this year. Geoffrey now knew it was due to some outdated rules that were there to "protect" Omegas from getting hurt something he had found out in a book for Muggleborns about the secondary genders that Magicals shifted into when they came of age. His Papa had smiled at him as they walked out to the Pitch and he took the spot in front as his Papa sat behind him on the Firebolt as they lifted off. Geoffrey held on to the broom with his hand just under his Papa's as they flew around the Pitch in a zigzag pattern or doing loops and figure eights all the while they both laughed as the wind blew around them. As they flew they chatted about how Geoffrey was liking Hogwarts, or if anyone was treating him differently after his adoption. Geoffrey explained that none of his friends seem to really care and the people that did care he just ignored them. "I am very proud of you for doing that as well as making friends from the other Houses," Harrison said.

"Thanks Papa,' Geoffrey said seeing the beaming smile that came to the older male's face at the title of Papa. "So are you going to add anyone else to your mateship?" he asked.

"What four parents not good enough for you?" Harrison said with a laugh.

"No you four and my new Aunts and Uncles are great," Geoffrey said for as shortly after his adoption he had begun to call Hermione, and Luna his Aunts while referring to Sev, Draco, and Ron as his Uncles.

"The what brought this on?" Harrison said as he stopped flying and just had them float in midair about three feet above the ground.

"Well Uncle Ron's sister told me that next year she would be my "new mommy" her words not mine," Geoffrey said only to feel his Papa's body tense up around him as he brought the Firebolt in for a landing.

"Geoffrey you recall the location and how to get into my rooms correct," Harrison said his voice more husky than normal.

"Yes Papa," Geoffrey said a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Good go up to them and get the others please and if you find them your Aunt Hermione and you Uncles," Harrison said letting Geoffrey get off the broom before he kicked off and began to zoom around the pitch at a breakneck pace. Having never seen his Papa so agitated Geoffrey did as he was asked and ran to his parents' dorm.

Harrison could not believe her trying to work her way into his mateship through his son he was beyond pissed at her as his emotions ran wild. Since he had presented and had found Michael people had tended to forget that he was the one who had put a stop to Voldy once and for all. It would be hard to forget now as his magic boiled over splitting the very sky above him in his fury. Could she not take a bloody hint seeing him with his mates even she should have realize it by now that he was fully bonded even if she could not know who of their group was the Omega.

In truth Ginny had seen him with his mates as she had been watching him closely after he had bonded with Michael trying to find him alone so that she could talk to him again. She had actively stalked him as he had laid in Theo's lap while the tall Slytherin had read to him from an old book. Or how she had was always a turn behind him and Blaise as they had gone to the kitchens only losing them around the Seventh floor. Most of the time she watched as Harrison hung out with the three Snakes, Michael, Hermione, her brother, and that first year. One time she decided to introduce herself to the brat and let him now that next year, after she presented, she would become his new Mommy that way at least she would be able to spends some time with Harrison. She had noticed a strange look on the boy's face but figured he must be excited to be getting such a hot mother. Yes once she presented everything would be fantastic and she would get everything she had ever wanted. Now seeing the boy leave and Harrison alone for the first time all year she smiled as she summoned her broom and rose into the air to head him off. "Hello Harrison," she said when he finally stopped.

"Ginevra Leave Now Before I... Just **LEAVE** ," Harrison said as his magic burst forth actually causing the sky to change color into a deep greenish blue as if the Aurora Borealis was taking place.

"But Harrison we can finally talk together just the two of us," Ginny said giving him her best smile.

" **I SAID LEAVE**!" Harrison said his magic lashing out as one strand of it hit her broom canceling the spells on it that kept it aloft and caused it to slowly fall to the Earth, not enough to kill her just to break her broom. As she tried to get the broom to rise up again three forms of brooms flew past her and surrounded Harrison,

"Calm down Harrison," she heard Michael call out and to her astonishment the surge of magic seemed to calm down a little.

"What is wrong mate?" her brother asked as Draco just hover nearby between her and Harrison as if he thought she was going to attack him.

"SHE said TO him that she was goING TO be his new **MOMMY** next year," Harrison said as his voice changed octaves at random.

"Ginny I suggest you get out of here NOW," Ron bellowed at her his face as well as the others full of fury.

"Fine I am going geez I was just offering to help after all him and Michael need a mother figure for the boy when they fill up their mateship," Ginny said,

"Not that it is any of your business but we have a full mateship already you harpy, Sorry Ron," Michael said.

"No problem mate she deserves worse," Ron said as he continued to glare at her slowly sinking form as if she was mud he had found on his shoe. Ginny did not even notices as she took in the fact that Harrison had a full mateship than who was the pairs Omega, before she realized it was right in front of her of course Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Taken directly from the Complete Sherlock Holmes by Arthur Conan Doyle


	15. Ginny's Comeuppance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison's raging magic forced Ginny to present and boy is she in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Weasley's second genders are reveled as well as their mates in this chapter

No matter what she did Ginny could not get her broom to return her up to where Harrison and Michael were, though by the looks of it both her brother and Malfoy would do all they could to prevent that from happening if her broom had been working properly. When she was about two feet off the ground she felt a wave of magic, as Harrison untamed magic due to the stress sought her out and forced her to go through an early presenting her making her curl up a little on her broom at a stirring in her chest. When she straightens up her eyes widen as she sees a letter pop into being before her but it falls to the ground before she can grab it. Looking down she sees more than just the first year brat, or even Hermione and the twos snakes that have been spending time with Harrison, but a large group of other seventh year students, some of the facility and even some strangers like the woman who pushed the cart on the train. 

As the letter fell into the dirt below her Hermione cast a summoning charm on it and took a look as even more people began to arrived having felt Harrison's distress as all his family both blood and other wise, including all the Weasleys came onto the pitch. Seeing them Hermione passed the letter to Mrs. Weasley, the family's Alpha so that she could see the results of what Ginny presented as. Not that Molly need it as she could sense her youngest secondary gender as soon as she saw her who just like a several of her kids was a Beta.

Ginny gulped as she realized that she could tell what the people around her were as she looked up in horror and found that to her senses Harrison was not an Alpha, as she had guessed but an Omega and Michael who had to be his Alpha was pissed. Finally landing Ginny thought to run away from the angry Alpha only to see that Professor Flitwick and Sprout were putting up wards to prevent any un-presented to come out into the pitch who had come out seeing the green sky. The only exception was Geoffrey as it was his parents who were involved. Looking up once more she saw Michael try to calm down as his own magic reacted to Harrison's causing random colored lightning to randomly flash across the sky. She turned to the gathered crowd looking for help but it seems that they could all feel that she was the cause of Harrison's distress that pulled them there in the first place.

Michael was so beyond pissed he had to make a monumental effort just to calm down for moments before he felt Harrison's distress or Geoffrey coming to their rooms to summon him and the rest of Harrison's mates, he had received a letter from none other than Head Auror Shackelbolt himself. It seems that Ginny had sent a few letters to the Ministry complaining about how Harrison and Michael were trying to raise a child without either a female or Omega to care for it asking to be allowed into their mateship so she could help raise Geoffrey. What was even worse than that was that in her letters she misspell Geoffrey's name not a good way to prove that she could help raise his new son. Finally finding his focus he looked down on her from his broom as his magic caused a blueish-silver bolt of lightning to pierce the sky behind him. "Ginevra Molly Weasley you have gone too far this time," he said not even bothering to use his Alpha voice though he could tell just at looking at her that she had presented.

"But Michael I," she began only to flinch as a red and gold bolt flashed behind him making him look like an angry god of storms.

"Not buts Ginevra you have messed with my family for the last time," he said floating downward so he was just above the ground as Draco and Ron helped Harrison to land before they pulled Hermione into their arms. Seeing that his other mates and Geoffrey rush forwards and pulled Harrison into a hug Michael continued. "It was bad enough that you broke one of the few rules when it comes to un-presented by sharing any assumptions about someone's second gender." Molly and the rest of the Weasleys as well as their mates gasped at this breaking of protocol from the youngest. "But to try to worm your way into **MY FAMILY** by using my **OWN** son before you even presented." he had to stop for words just failed him.

"Gin you didn't?" Fred asked while he pulled his Alpha's, Katie Bell, arms around himself in fear knowing that what his only sister had done could really hurt their family.

"So what if I did, for all I knew they were trying to raise a kid with no woman or Omega," Ginny shot back to her fellow Beta.

"Oh Ginny," Molly said shaking her head in shame as all the Weasleys and their mates, with the exception of Ron and Ginny, turned and bowed at Michael. "I am sorry for my daughter's behavior to you and yours," Molly said as the entire clan sink to their knees and prostrate themselves before him.

"As Harrison told Ron when she made the mistake earlier we do not blame anyone but her you may all rise," Michael said making the extended clan breath a sigh of relief. For due to their relationship with Harrison over the years they were finally getting rid of the stigma of being Blood Traitors and this could have ruined them all. For the insult alone that Ginny had done in misgendering Harrison and his mates before she presented would normally make them all enemies of the family. Ginny's family still cared for her but to have such a family as enemies would have ended all their careers in an instant including their mates. 

"I stand by what I did," Ginny said in defiance though her newly awaken Beta instinct were crying at her to bow down and apologize to the angry Alpha before her. There were the sounds of flesh hitting flesh as George along with his Beta, Lee Jordan, and Omega, Alicia Spinnet, face palmed themselves at her words.

"Ginevra for what we once had I shall show you some compassion and rather than declare you an enemy of my house I declare you as nothing," Michael said. "From this moment on unless one of my family is in mortal peril we will only be able to detect just enough of you to stop us from walking into or sitting on you." Percy gave a soft whistle at the pronouncement wrapping his arms around his own Beta, Oliver Wood, and Omega, Penelope Clearwater. "But if you ever try to bypass this and mess with my family or disturb my son you will find you will gain my full attention and I will not hold back again." At that Michael landed and turned to his family pulling each of his mates and then his son into a tight hug before the group leaves the pitch. Ginny looked around for support but she saw everyone around her placing a hand to their heads and turning away symbolically doing the same thing that Michael had done by magic.

Ginny looked horrified as even her parents and sibling even Bill and his Omega Fleur who she had been the bridesmaid to at their wedding follow suit. Soon Ginny was left alone with everyone's back to her as the entire population of the schools Omegas turned from her as well as the few unattached Alpha's that had come to see what was happening. Ginny fell to her knees a deep pain in her chest at being utterly isolated for she knew that even the other Betas and Alphas who had not been there would soon be told of this meaning she would be alone. As the crowd began disperse many had to applaud the young Alpha for his restraint for his decision making Sherry Wicker glad that the male Omega she had meet on the train had found such a good Alpha and so soon. 

As Michael walked away he gathered Harrison into his arms and carried his mate out of the stadium only stopping to tell Draco he wanted to talk to him latter even given the Head Boy permission to come to their rooms. "Daddy I don't understand what you just did I mean I can understand you only blaming her but what does it really mean that she is nothing?" Geoffrey asked and if he had done it at any other time Michael would have been overjoyed to find out that Geoffrey had decided to call him Daddy.

"Well when I declared her nothing it made Magic block her from us. She could dance before you at this moment and you would not be able to see or hear her though you would subconsciously sense her presence so you do not have to worry about walking into her or anything," Michael explained.

"That actually sounds a little cool," Geoffrey said making them all chortle a little as he began to wave his hands before him as if to make sure no one was there.

"You showed more restraint than I could," Theo said walking beside him and leaning into the family's top dominant.

"I agree the way she was acting it was like she was Lily Evens 2.0," Harrison said from his position snuggled in Michael's arms with his eyes halfway closed due to using so much magic from the stress of it all.

"Maybe we should talk your Godfathers about that so she does not really go that far," Blaise said not wanting to lose Harrison now that he had gotten to know and bond with the Omega.

"That sounds like a plan I should invite them when Draco comes over," Michael said.

"Why is Uncle Draco coming alone what about Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?" Geoffrey asked.

"Sorry son can't tell you that," Michael said with a soft smile to show he really was but could not say.

"It is some adult thing isn't it?" Geoffrey asked.

"Yes it sounds like some sort of adult thing that you should let us handle it leaving you to focus on what you would like to do or get a gifts for the upcoming Yule," Theo said ruffling their son's hair.

Before Geoffrey could respond to his father Harrison's eyes fully closed and he began to shift a little in Michael's grip before he began to hiss. His mates' eyes all shot open as the only reason Harrison would hiss when a snake was not around was a sign he was going into heat, but it had barely been a week since his last one. "Um son could you go and tell your Uncle Draco that something has come up and I will get in touch with him latter," Michael said trying to keep his voice in check,

"Sure thing Daddy but why?" Geoffrey said.

"I think that your Papa used up too much magic in his stress and is not feeling well and we will need to take care of him for a bit," Michael said as Harrison let out another hiss and started to try to unbutton his shirt.

"Okay, I hope you feel better Papa," Geoffrey said before heading back to pass the message to Draco. As soon as their son was gone all three of Harrison's mates made a break for the castle doing their best to run as fast as they could without either jostling Harrison too much or cause attention to themselves. They all feared they would not make it to the protection of their rooms especially as Harrison not having any luck with the buttons began to literally rip his shirt apart. When suddenly a door appear in a nearby wall that was usually blank. Guessing that Hogwarts was acting to help them as the door was the same that lead to their rooms they did not hesitate as they rushed over and through it. Breathing a sigh of relief as they took in their sitting room behind the door as they rushed to the Master Suite. Blaise pulled out his wand and with a wave all their clothes were sent into the closets so that Harrison would not lose one of his few outfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending it here so that the next chapter can focus on Harrison's heat with all three of his mates.


	16. Full Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison premature Heat. Basically a chapter of smut with some story at the end.

As soon as all their clothes were gone and Harrison was free from undressing he turned in Michael's grip wrapping his legs around his Alpha his pheromones already starting to work as all three of his mates had become erect. "You are still such a naughty boy Harrison," Michael said with hint of disapproval in his voice.

"Yes always trying to take control at the start," Theo stated running his fingers sensually down the Omega's bare side.

"But at least it is fun to teach you every time," Blaise said nuzzling the back of Harrison's neck before he bites down. Harrison hissed thought the others did not know if he was saying something in Parsletongue or just reacting to the bite.

Michael carried Harrison over to the bed and placed the Omega onto it so that he on his knees as his three Mates stood before him their cocks dangling before him. Harrison opened his mouth as far as it would go as he leaned in and took in as much of Michael's nine inches he could while he takes the cocks of Theo and Blaise in his hands. All three dominants let out soft sounds of pleasure as Harrison worked on their cocks feeling the Omega's mating pheromones going full force now that all three of his mates were there. Theo and Blaise had been surprised during the mating cycle that the group had last week that they had learned something that they had never known about Omegas during a heat. As it turned out during a heat an Omega's, or at least Harrison's, hand became both incredible smooth as well as produce some substance like the slick making all the possible hand job they perform have zero negative reaction to their mate's cocks.

Blaise reached down and wrapped his own hand around Harrison's hand moving it off his eight inch dark cock and directed the Omega to message his shaven balls. Blaise licked his lips as he looked forward to his chance at Harrison's mouth and the Omega suckling on them. Theo on the other hand had taken control of the hand job Harrison was giving him as he gently wrapped his hand around the Omega's own and picked the speed that the appendage was moved over his nearly ten inches. Harrison gave a muffled mew of happiness as he served his three dominants as he boobed up and down on Alpha's nine inches which thanks to this being his third mating cycle he could now get nearly get six inches without help and guidance from Alpha.

Michael reach down and tangles his fingers within his Omega's hair and was a little surprise as he forgot their proper name due to increase of the Omega's magic overload and pheromones which were higher than normal due to it being so soon after his normal mating Cycle. Putting the thought aside with his fingers in Omega's hair he began to roughly face fuck the other as his Alpha instincts took over more than any of cycles he had shared with Omega. Letting a growl Michael hilted himself into the Omega and held a hand on the back of his head to keep them in place letting them sit there with his cock completely in their mouth. Michael keep himself balls deep in his Omega for a couple of moments loving the feeling of his cock fully in his mate's tight and warm mouth before he decides to move one.

Harrison took some deep breaths with his Alpha let he go a line of pre connecting his mouth to his mate's cock. Licking his lips to break the strand Harrison turned to take his secondary Alpha's cock down his throat only to be pushed back onto the bed as with a snap of his fingers Alpha caused some cuffs to appear on his hands and legs binding him in a spread eagle position on the bed as his three mates looked down hungerly at him bound in place. Unlike his aversion to spanking during a heat they had found out last week that Harrison's Omega had no issue with being bound as long as he was neither gagged or physically punished while it happened.

The three dominants looked down at the Omega who gave mews of both pleasure and longing letting him just lay bound for a moment as he tested his bounds to make sure Michael had not made them too tight. When they were sure it was alright the three moved in with Michael as his right claimed Harrison's hole first letting the slick lube up his cock as he pushed it right into the bound boy. Theo meanwhile moved to Harrison's head lifting it up to take his cock as he straddled the Omega's chest making sure not to put to much pressure on it. With not hole left for him Blaise moved forward lifting on of Harrison's bond arms and bringing the Omega's hand back to work on his balls as he started to make-out with his Alpha.

Michael looked up from watching his cock enter the Omega's ass smiling at the two other dominants which thankfully due to his and the Omega being Soulmates had stopped any sort of Dominance Fight from occurring between him and Theo since he would always have the higher claim to their Omega He did not even mind that Theo had brought along a Beta for the group as the other boy had some good ideas during Omega's last heat such as seeing if the submissive was alright with being bound.

Harrison let out a moan around second Alpha's cock as his three dominants took care of his heat. Making him feel all was right in the world having them all there with him letting them take full control as his Omega side came fully out. All thoughts outside of his mates had left his mind while his magic used the premature heat cycle to help settle itself down after forcing someone to present almost a year before their time.

After a bit Theo let go of Harrison's head letting him work at his own pace as he bob up and down on his cock while Blaise had a sudden desire to see if Harrison would be alright with something. Moving away from the Omega's hand, letting it return to place at the edge of the bed, Blaise moved back to talk to Michael. At first the Alpha just growled at him as Harrison's powerful mating pheromones did not want him to share any of the Omega's holes with another even to see if Harrison could take it. Once Blaise gets it through to Michael of his plans the Alpha agrees, though reluctantly, to test it out tapping Theo's shoulder to get his attention. 

Harrison wonders if he had done something wrong as first Beta leave before Second Alpha pulls his cock out his willing mouth. Harrison whimpers as an apology for what ever he had done wrong leading them to leave him now of all times before Alpha pulls him up while Beta moves onto the bed behind him. Harrison could only tilt his head at this new development as Second Alpha grabs hold of him under his arms lifting him off the bed a bit as Beta moves closer in behind him. It is not until he feels Beta's cock along side Alpha's that Harrison understands as the pair begin to alternate entering him for slightly different angles. Harrison lets out a loud moan as the two alternately brought their cocks into his slick drenched hole as due to their angles began to open him up some more.

Theo watched in amazement standing by just in case it became too much for Harrison to take while he gently ran his hands over his three mates. He was a little disappointed that he was not taking part in this experiment in seeing how Harrison took getting double penetrated but it made sense as he did have the largest cock among the group and they did not want to hurt their Omega. As Michael and Blaise found the rhythm in this new act Michael reached over taking hold of Theo's still erect cock and began to slowly jerk the other Alpha off. His hand was soon joined by Theo's Beta as they pulled the other Alpha closer to them until without a word the other dominants angled Theo's large cock and brought it in range of Harrison's mouth. Knowing that by this time he would not be able to understand Harrison anyway Theo reached down and cupped the back of the Omega's head to get the submissive to look up at him. With a smile Theo took his cock from the others as he began to run in along Harrison's lips giving him a look of question.

Harrison smiled up at Second Alpha before he bobbed down on his cock loving the feeling of all three of his mates's cock nearly all inside of him. As his three mates connected with him in this way it helped settle his magic down even faster as with a grunt both Michael and Blaise were able to get both their cocks up his ass letting them all fully bond. Harrison moaned once more around Second Alpha's cock in his mouth as he feels both Beta and Alpha inside him even if it just a few inches of them each. His own cock had shot a load onto Alpha's body in his first climax of this heat cycle.

Michael smiled as he felt his Omega's load land on his body reaching over and ruffling the submissive's hair fondly before he pulls Blaise into a kiss as they continued to work together in fucking the Omega's ass. Unnoticed by all four of them their Magic had manifested itself into an aura around them as the three dominant's Magic helped to settle Harrison's down as well as return it to its normal strength. As their Magic interacted with each other the bond between the mates grew even stronger than a normal Alpha/Beta/Omega bond even one that included a Soulmated pair.

The interaction between their Magics also reduced the amount of time in this unnatural heat cycle which would lead it to last only a single day rather than its normal nearly three days. Not that any of them were aware of this at the moment as Michael and Blaise broke of the kiss as the shifted their heads to the other side of their Omega and helped him work on Theo's large cock. Theo let out a moan as his fellow dominants began to run their tongues along the sides of his cock while Harrison bobbed up and down at his own pace. Theo reached down tangling his fingers in both Harrison and Blaise's hair as his instincts told him it would be a mistake to do that with the other Alpha. Throwing back his head a little Theo lets out another moan which pleases both Blaise and Harrison as the two work harder at servicing him while having no effect on Michael's performance at all.

The group continues on like this for a time before they start to feel the lessening pull of the heat cycle shocking them all a little as they start to shift positions again so at to end the heat as they have done previously. With Harrison straddling Michael's lap his legs slightly wrapped around the other's waist while the Alpha possessively hold his ass. Meanwhile just like the heat from the week before Theo and Blaise stand at either side of the pair of Soulmates taking turns with the Omega's willing mouth as they themselves made out with each other neither of them willing to try to see if he could take both their cocks as of yet.

As Harrison heat came to an end his body collapsed into his Alpha for even it they had only been at it for a couple of hours rather than days it still drained them all. Wrapping his arms and legs around Michael, Harrison pulled them down to lay on the bed where they were soon joined by both Theo and Blaise as the four fell into the heat's recovery cycle cuddled together on the large bed and went right to sleep.

Just like his previous two heats Harrison was the last to awaken to find both himself and the room cleaned of any sign of his heat as well as a set of robes laid out for him to change into. Slipping them on he went to join the others in their sitting room to find Draco and Michael in conversation. As if sensing his presence Blaise appeared with a small plate of food and a drink to help him further recover his depleted resources. Harrison blushed a little seeing another person so soon after his heat for normally he would not see anyone until they left to join the rest of the castle at the next planned meal time.

"Sorry for intruding at such a time," Draco said as if sensing what was going through his cousin's head standing up and giving him a deep bow.

"Yes sorry love we missed supper by quite a bit and I thought it would be best to discuss Ginny before we left our rooms," Michael said pulling Harrison down to sit beside him as the Omega picked over the food on his plate.

"How long were we out?" Harrison asked confused as he looked over the smaller than normal portion of food on the plate.

"Well your confrontation with Ginny only happened about ten hours ago," Draco said making Harrison actually drop his plate which shattered on the floor before the couch he and Michael were cuddle up on.

"No that can't be a mating heat can not be so short," Harrison said.

"Normally that is true Harrison," Theo said taking a seat next to the Omega and repairing the broken plate as Blaise put some more food on it before they handed it back. "But due to her your Magic lead you into a premature heat so anything could have happened."

"Oh," Harrison said as he gave them a nod of thanks returning to the newly filled plate.

"Well even in the few short time that you have all been gone she has had a tough time on it as all presented have taken your side after hearing what she had done and have shunned her," Draco informed the group making the Blaise wince a little knowing what a shunning would do to a Beta better than any of them.

"Even her family?" Theo asked recalling seeing the rest of the Weasley clan on the pitch.

"Well they have not fully shunned her due to their bond to her but have made no move to help end the others from their actions towards her," Draco said. "Ron told me he had never seen his father or Percy so angry before having looked to holding themselves back from actually attacking her." Harrison was surprised by that knowing that of all the Weasleys those two were the most level headed and calm of the bunch with only their fight before his fifth year having ever heard of either of them actually showing signs of anger.

"Well that is a good thing," Harrison said finishing his food and holding his plate up in a silent request for more.

"You are too good for this world Harrison," Michael said pulling the Omega into a tight hug nuzzling the top of his head as Blaise once more refiled the plate.

"It is just I know what it is like to have a family turn its back on you and I would not want to wish that on anyone," Harrison said softly.


	17. Meeting with the Matron

The next day Harrison and his mates did not return to class but rather went right to the Hospital Wing right after a quick breakfast in their rooms. Though he loathed to do it Harrison allowed Madam Pomfrey to run any test she or his mates could think of due to the premature and shorten heat cycle. The Matron even contacted McGonagall to let her known what was happening so the four would be excused from all their classes. As test after test was run on him, Harrison began to feel rather bored just sitting their confined to his normal bed. Noticing this Theo pulled out his book again and picked up where they had left off in the Study of Scarlet making Harrison beam at him. The only other people the group saw all day, apart from the Matron, was a couple of fourth year students whose cauldron had exploded in Potions.

Knowing how fast the Hogwarts rumor mill could run Madam Pomfrey closed off Harrison and his mates behind some of the curtains so they the younger years would not see more than Michael taking care of the Omega. Harrison was glad she did for latter a familiar voice was heard in the hall as the fifth year Romilda Vane's voice was heard asking about him. Harrison had to roll his eyes for while the girl was not as obsessive about him as Ginny, Romilda had developed a large crush on him after his defeat of Voldy in his fifth year. He had thought the girl had back off since the incident last year in which she had given him Love Potion drenched Cauldron Cakes which he had turned into Professor McGonagall earning the girl and almost school term of detention. Madam Pomfrey soon got rid of the girl explaining that Harrison had hurt himself due to the events of the previous day, not using the "sickness" excuses which the staff used for an Omega going through their heat cycle since they were out and about.

It was not until shortly before supper that the Matron shared with them her results. Unfortunately she could find nothing wrong that would have caused this secondary and short heat cycle so she could share her hypothesis that it had been brought on by both the stress on working on transforming Lenatia Grove into a safe haven for abused Magical kids and those with creature blood not to mention his Magical surge at the Quidditch Pitch. "I want you to start meditating at least an hour a day putting all thoughts out of your head of this village I keep hearing about," Madam Pomfrey said shaking her wand at him.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about that do you know of any Healers or Medi-Magicals that would love to set up shop there?" Harrison asked.

"What did I just say?" Pomfrey said looking down her nose at him.

"Meditate at least and hour a day without thinking about it but I have been trapped here all day and listening to Theo read from his book is like meditation," Harrison said making Theo beam at him.

"Fine I will see if I have any contacts which would be interested I would also suggest you contact Heir Malfoy-Prince's mother for she is the head Healer of a children's ward at St. Mungos," she said with a slight huff.

'Thank you Madam Pomfrey. Can I go now?" Harrison asked making his mates laugh a little at him.

"You may but as you eat supper I would like you to drink this," she said pulling a small potion out that looked like a peanut butter and chocolate milkshake, "this potion will help with the slight Magical exhaustion that yesterday's events caused. Also," she said tapping his non-dominant hand with her wand put it into a sling "this will give you an excuse for why you were gone from classes today for the younger students. The group thanked her as they headed down to join the others students for supper.

Arriving at the Great Hall many seventh years and the six years that had presented looked shocked at seeing the group enter the hall having heard Harrison had entered an unexpected heat cycle. Due to their late arrival it would be impossible for them to all sit together as the only spot they could sit was at the Gryffindor table which looked like it could contain them twice over but a slight twinge of their magic let them know that while they might not be able to see her the spot was occupied by Ginny. Theo and Blaise both give Harrison and Michael some somber nods as they head to the Slytherin table while Michael leads Harrison to the Ravenclaw table to sit next to of of Michael's old dorm mates who had become a Beta, Anthony Goldstein, as well as the man's mates who had presented during one of Harrison's heat cycles. Harrison gave a nod to the full Ravenclaw bonded group's Alpha, Lisa Turpin, before shaking hands with his fellow Omega Sue Li. All of which welcomed him back to the table as Michael began to cut up some food for him since his "arm was hurt" leaving him to ask the group what had gone on with Ginny since it seemed even the younger students were avoiding her. "Well I think you can thank both your cousin and son for that one," Lisa said giving him an indulgent smiled while Sue Li leaned into her.

"How do you mean?" Harrison asked worried that the two would get in trouble for bullying.

"Nothing to extreme but your son told all his friends about some of what happened on Ginny trying to use him to work her way into your an Michael's relationship and since that boy of yours has friends in every single house the story was soon spread to everyone. Headboy Malfoy meanwhile had to prevent several people from actually attacking her due to her treatment of you. For while the younger students could not reach the pitch it was rather obvious that the display yesterday was all down to you, that coupled with you being carried away and disappearing for almost a full day as well as young Geoffrey's tale lead to her being ostracized by most of the students," Lisa said making Harrison's eyes tear up for the amount of support the school was showing him and his mates over Ginny.

"Is she going to suffer from this?" Harrison asked turning towards Anthony who would be the best to know being a Beta just like her.

"She will feel some pain which hopefully will teach her a lesson and maybe start to try to make amends," Anthony stated.

"Not that we will ever see it," Michael stated as he finished cutting up the food and began to pour Harrison a cup of Grape juice knowing his Omega like that more than Pumpkin juice. As Harrison began to eat the conversation shifting to more pleasant topics as Harrison filled Sue Li, who had only presented as an Omega last week during his normal heat cycle, in about his plans for Lenatia Grove explaining his latest problem as he tried to think of a new name for the village.

"What about changing it to something like The Garden?" Sue Li asked "like a place where a person can make a fresh start putting in putting down fresh roots and beginning to grow." Harrison stopped eating with his fork half way to his mouth at the suggestion which he fell instantly in love with. Putting down his fork he hugged the girl as best as he could with his left arm in a sling as their Alphas gave them gentle smiles.

As Harrison tucked into his dessert Michael left him under the care of his friends and fellow Omega as he went to have a quick chat with the Headmistress before returning with Geoffrey. The group made some room so that the small first year boy could take a seat between his parents as he leaned into Harrison's side. "So how was class today?" Harrison asked trying to finish off his dessert without dislodging Geoffrey from his side until Michael pulled the boy close to him so the Omega could eat.

"I got a detention," Geoffrey said softly shocking Harrison.

"How?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Well I was worried about you and was not focusing properly so I accidently cast a Knockback Jinx into the pile of books Professor Flitwick sits on which created a domino effect knocking him to the floor," Geoffrey said with a slight blush as Harrison and the others bit their lips to stop themselves from laughing a little.

"But no one got hurt?" Michael asked knowing full well how hardy his Head of House was.

"No but they could of which is why I have detention tomorrow. You are not mad are you?" he asked looking up at Harrison and Michael.

"Of course not everyone makes mistakes as long as you don't earn a detention for I don't know being out of bed at night as you try to move an illegal dragon to safety I think it is alright," Harrison said.

"Well that was oddly specific," Lisa said arching an eyebrow at him as Harrison looked away and gave a too casual whistle while Michael chuckled having heard the story of the events of their first year during the week which he had spent bonding with the Omega months ago.

As the Yule approached the seventh year students had something else to worry about as NEWT practice exams were taking place to give them a general idea of what they would need to focus on during the next term which would be nothing but review getting ready for the test in May. As Harrison studied with his mates, as well as keeping up the meditation Madam Pomfrey ordered he barely had time to think of The Garden, having decided to take up the name after Sue Li explanation of it, at least reducing some of his stress. About a week before the practice exams were set to take place Harrison was doing his daily meditations when he felt something shift. Opening his eyes he found to his shock the table he had been sitting at was now above his head causing him to look down at himself. He gave a quiet sound at seeing white fur cover his body and went in search of his mates. "Well well it seems you have found your form Harrison," Michael said as the Omega got his attention. "I can say I am rather jealous of you achieving your Animagus form before the end of the year," Michael said lifting the small snowy fox into his lap and began to pet it. "Shall we show the others?" he asked and getting a nod from the transformed Omega went to one of the general purpose rooms in the Soulmate's set of rooms which Theo had turned into a library/study. Michael slipped Harrison into his robes before entering the room to find not only Theo and Blaise but Geoffrey in there as well getting some help on some of his class work. "Well there has been a development," Michael said cryptically as he entered the room.

"Is Papa alright?" Geoffrey asked having heard tales of how often Harrison ended up in the Hospital wing from his new Uncles Draco and Ron.

"Oh he is fine," Michael said walking into the room with an overly casual walk before sitting down on a Slytherin colored couch against the wall.

"What is it than?" Blaise asked,

"Well it seems that during todays treatment prescribed by Madam Pomfrey, Harrison finally reached his form,' Michael said as with a small flourish pulled the small snowy fox out of his robes. Geoffrey let out a small squeal at seeing the fox not knowing what his Daddy meant by "reached his form" while Blaise and Theo both started to clap.  
"Good job Harrison," Theo said moving forward and scratching the fox behind his ears getting a happy yip.

"Wait is that Papa?" Geoffrey asked in shock.

"Yes this year our Transfiguration class was on a Magical talent which allows a person to become an animal and Harrison finally achieved it," Michael said gently hugging his mate to his chest before planting a soft kiss to the fox's forehead. Soon Harrison, still in fox form, was curled up in his son's lap letting his mates resume their test prep as Geoffrey, who had finished his own homework, petted him.

Harrison was worn out as he exited the last of his practice test wanting nothing more than just to curl up in one of his mates' laps either in normal human form or his snowy fox which Geoffrey had given the nickname Sprix. But he still had some packing to do before he left tomorrow for the Yule break. The group had finally decided to spend a week with each of their families, letting them get to know each other starting with staying at the Grimmauld Place so that his mates and new son could meet his Grandmother's portrait. But before that he wanted to talk to Madam Pomfrey again since he had not gone into his heat cycle at his normal time nor a week later to correspond with the unintentional one after the events on the pitch.

"Are you alright Harrison?" Michael asked as he staggered back into the room after being escorted by the Matron after Harrison had been left at the Hospital Wing to finished their own packing.

"Um a bit, where are Theo and Blaise?" Harrison asked sinking into one of the wingback chairs before the fire.

"Still packing I seriously think Theo is trying to bring the whole library the rooms made with him," Michael said with a laugh only to see Harrison still lost in thought. Figuring that Harrison would want to tell them all at the same time he went to get the rest of their bondship.

"Everything okay Harrison," Theo asked crouching before the Omega and placing a hand on his knee.

"Um I just found out from Madam Pomfrey why I have not entered a heat cycle this month," Harrison licking his lips as he talked with what sounded like a dry throat.

"Don't tell me the unplanned cycle did something so that we can't ever have kids?" Theo asked his heart plummeting for both himself and Harrison for he knew Omegas lived for their kids and while they had adopted Geoffrey not being able to have kids of his own would be like torture to Harrison.

"No... I..... I'm pregnant," Harrison said shocking his mates.

"That is good news why do you appear to be in a state of shock?" Blaise asked.

"1) I will be pregnant during my NEWTs, 2) it will be hard to not show off my secondary gender to the school and finally 3) we will need to do a bonding soon which means I will not be able to have a double ceremony with Hermione," Harrison said dejectedly while his mates tried to hide a laugh at his last issue though understanding the problem for the other two.


	18. Yule Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and his mates go through their Bonding Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning I will be using Bonding and Marriage interchangeably in this chapter so hopefully it is not too confusing.

As Theo and Blaise tried to get Harrison to calm down and be happy about having their own kids, Michael sent a letter to all their families letting them know about the most recent development. As he returned from the Owlry Michael was not that surprised to find Professor Lupin and Snape waiting for him. "Pomfrey just told us the good news," Lupin said shaking his hand.

"Thanks unfortunately Harrison is worried about the exams and everyone finding out about him being an Omega," Michael said as he noticed the pair share a look.

"We had a feeling he would be worried that, well not the test," Snape said pulling out silver chained necklace which held a locket marked with Greek symbol of Omega on it. "This is from the Potter family due to its history of producing Male Omegas."

"Harrison is the not first Omega who had gotten pregnant while at school. Have him wear this and it will place a Glamour on him for those who have not yet presented, apart from those like Miss Abbot," Lupin said making sure not to touch the necklace as it was handed over.

"Well that will alleviate some of is worry thanks," the young Alpha said letting the Potions Master drop the item into his palm.

"Just be sure to hand it over sooner rather than later for the spell will take its look from what he looks like the first time he puts it on," Snape said.

"Will do," Michael said. "Now all I need to do is organize a bonding ceremony before we return from the Yule."

"I would hate to do this to you but you might want to talk to both my Omega and Blaise's mom those two live for stuff like this," Snape said with a smile.

"Well Lady Zabini will know soon enough I just sent our families the news," Michael stated.

"Well if you mention bonding in the letters be prepared for Adriana to show up with a book of suggestion for the bonding ceremony," Severus warned as he and Lupin left to do their own end of term prep.

Entering their rooms Michael saw Blaise petting Harrison, in his Sprix form, while Theo once more read from Sherlock Holmes with all their luggage sitting out for the trip home by the door. Harrison head perked up as he came into the room yet did not leave the Beta's lap. "I got a gift for you Harrison," Michael said coming over and holding out the Omega Necklace on a finger.

"What is it?" Harrison asked shifting back into his human form.

"Something from your Godparents. They told me it was from the Potter family and would cover you with a Glamour so only presented Magicals would be able to tell you are pregnant," Michael said unlocking the clasp and holding it out the necklace to his Omega who leaned forward and let it be placed on him. As the clasp was relocked there was a wave of magic as the necklace read Harrison's body sampling it and creating the Glamour around him.

"Well I don't look or feel any different," Harrison said looking down at himself.

"Well that is due to it using your current form as the bases of the Glamour and as you show no signs of your pregnancy so no one will ever know unless you have our child in the corridor," Michael said making a small joke to help lighten the mood. "Even Geoffrey would be unable to tell you are with child while wearing this."

Harrison was not sure how he felt about that not wanting to keep secrets from his adopted son but also not wanting to put more spell on him to force him to keep the secret. "It is only for after the school year Harrison," Blaise said as if sensing his thoughts. "I mean it would be hard to hide you giving birth even under a Glamour."

"I guess I just don't want him get the wrong idea thinking we are trying to keep this from him or making him worried that we will forget him when I give birth," Harrison said leaning back into Blaise's chest.

"I am sure that will not happen since you made very happy when you have him become the Heir of the le Fay lines during his adoption," Theo said marking the place in his book as he came over and kissed the Omega's head.

"Now, unfortunately, while hiding your pregnancy does not stop it from happening so you will still be taking your NEWTS while being almost six months pregnant. But Snape said if you want to get officially bonded by the start of our next term you have two powerful weapons in your Aunt and Blaise's mom. "

"Oh yeah she would love to pull this off," Blaise said with a laugh. "I hope you were not expecting a calm and low-key Yule love."

"But Mione," Harrison said softly.

"That we cannot change. I am afraid for while Draco and Ron's family might sign the paper work for their Bonding to take place I doubt Hermione's parents would agree to it not knowing about Second Genders," Michael stated.

"But we are all of age why do they all need their parent's permission?" Harrison asked.

"Well it is mostly due to Hermione being Muggleborn and their age of adulthood but also while we may all be of age we are dealing with some old marriage or bonding customs dealing with Omegas needing their parents permission due to their heats until they leave school," Theo said leaning to some grumbling from Harrison about the rules of that once again were against Omegas.

"Well that is just dumb so as an Omega I can get pregnant at school but if not for use being Soulmates we would be unable be be bonded together," Harrison crossing his arms.

"Well they do try to stop Alphas or Beta from being with an Omega during their heats while at school. So it would only be during their times at home with their family's that an Omega could get pregnant meaning they would already have permission to be with each other," Blaise stated.

  
"Also since you brought it up with Mione's parents not knowing about the secondary genders what if she goes into heat over break?" Harrison stated.

"Well after they present a Muggleborn Omega has the choice of remaining at Hogwarts or visiting their bonded, Meaning it would mean the Malfoys or Weasleys who would be responsible for Hermione's heats during the Yule," Michael explained placing a hand on Harrison's knee. "Also as a word of warning since I wrote to everyone before meeting Snape and Lupin we can all expect a scene when we leave the Hogwarts Express.

The group had no idea much of an understatement Michael's words were as they stepped off the train and saw Mrs. Corner and Mrs. Weasley holding up a sign of saying " _ **Congratulations on the new child**_." Thankfully with the news of their adoption of Geoffrey being public knowledge the group knew that everyone would think their families were celebrating that. Geoffrey himself seemed to think that blushing at the sign. Harrison placed a comforting hand on his shoulder guiding him over to his new adopted grandparents though only hugging Daddy Michael's parents since they were in public to not reveal the connection with the others. Afterwards Geoffrey wondered if they had some large vehicle in the parking lot on the other side of the barrier or if they would be using different cars or trucks to get to their destination.

"We are going to travel using Magical means," Harrison explained seeing the look at the barrier before leading him to a set of fire places. "You will be traveling by means of Floo travel in which Magical properties are connected by their fire places." Geoffrey watched the crowd in front of their group as someone would throw some powder into one of the fireplaces causing the flames to turn green before they stepped through. "You will be traveling with your Daddy for the trip."

"Why not you?" Geoffrey asked.

"Well for one thing I suck at Floo Travel and another I am getting a lift from Mr. Weasley to discuss something," Harrison said not wanting to mention that since he has been found to be with child he could not travel by either Apparition or Floo so as to not hurt his baby.

"You mean Ginny?" Geoffrey asked.

"Um yes," Harrison latching onto the excuse as he saw his family off with a wave before joining Arthur Weasley who had managed to get a new car and through his connections at the Ministry got approval to put the same enchantments as a Knight bus.

"So how has the village planning coming along?" Arthur asked once they on the way invisible to Muggles as long as the car was in motion.

"It is a lot tougher than I first thought, but we have been getting through it," Harrison said.

"Listen I want to apologize again for Ginny," Arthur said "we have started talks with Mind Healer about seeing her and you do not have to worry she is staying at school, not that you would notice if she came or not," he said with a slight, if sad, chuckle.

"Um Mr. Weasley can I ask for a favor," Harrison asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure? What's up Harrison?" the older Beta asked.

"While I know Lupin and Severus are my Godparents but you and your family has always been close to me since my first year. So would you do me the honor of giving me away?" Harrison asked.

"Oh Harrison," Mr. Weasley said as he pulled to the side of the road with tears filling his eyes. "It would be my honor to be a stand in for your fathers." Putting the car into park Arthur reached over and pulled Harrison into a tight hug.

It took a few minutes for the red head to compose himself enough before he was ready to resume driving making them arrive a little later than they expected. "Arthur are you alright?" Molly asked when they pulled up to Grimmauld Place seeing his red eyes from crying.

"Harrison wishes for me to be the one to give him away," Arthur said his hand on the young Omega's shoulder.

"Oh Harrison," Molly said pulling him into a tight hug touched at his request.

"What?" his Aunt cried out. "Great we will need to change some of the outfits as the colors we had planned to have you wear would clash horribly with Arthur's hair."

"You did not see me have the Weasleys be part of the Ceremony?" Harrison teased.

"Well yes but we assumed it would be young Ronald not Arthur," Adriana stated.

"Well I did think of that but in the end I had asked Hermione to stand in as my Maid/Gent of Honor," Harrison said glad with his choice after asking her on the train and causing her to nearly break down in joy. "After all if I could not have a double ceremony with her I want to her to take part in mine." He had also done this for depending on when Hermione, Ron and Draco got bonded he might either be heavily pregnant or with a newborn.

"Well it is your right Harrison," Narcissa said holding up some color swatches against Mr. Weasley's hair which was just a slight different shade than Ron's making the color they had pick useless.

That was not the last person Harrison had meet with for the coming ceremony as he found Geoffrey in the Family Tree room of the Black family townhouse looking up at it, which thanks to Sev first visit to the place the spell on it had been take off showing the real tree. "So what do you think of your first Magical home?' Harrison asked taking a seat.

"It does not seem that different apart from my old place, well apart from the moving portraits and the strange creature's heads on the wall," Geoffrey said sitting down next to his Papa.

"Don't worry I will introduce you to the portraits latter but right now I have something very important to tell you," Harrison said taking his son's hands. :Before we go back to school Michael, Theo, Blaise and me are going through our official bonding ceremony. Now while there are some big difference between it and a Muggle Marriage ceremony some things are similar. We have all discussed it and wish that you would do us the honor of being our ribbon holder."

"Is that like a ring bearer?" Geoffrey asked.

"Sort of but rather than holding the ring you would be carrying the ribbons which will bind our hands to each other that will change into our rings at the end of the ceremony," Harrison explained causing Geoffrey to smile and give him a tight hug.

"Does that mean I have to wear a suit?" Geoffrey asked making Harrison laugh.

"Not really in the Magical world for special occasions we wear something called Dress Robes which are just like your school robes but of a finer material, but don't worry you will not have to dance." he said ruffling his son's hair.

Narcissa and Adriana wanted the ceremony to be one to remembered and had scheduled it for New Years Day at Zabini Manor which of all Harrison's mates it held the largest ballroom. Before then the group had one of the best Yules that either Harrison or Geoffrey had ever had. Waking up the adopted boy thought he might get a few small gifts from his new family thinking they would be too focused on the coming Bonding Ceremony. Thus he was surprised when he entered the drawing room of his Father's Grandfather's Manor to find everyone sitting with small mountains before them. Taking the open seat between his Papa and Pop as with a wave of his wand his new adopted great-grandfather brought separated his gifts from everyone's piles and placed them before him. Geoffrey's mouth fell open for before him was the most gift he had received during this time of year since he had come out to his parents, for they had been alright with his Magical abilities but had drawn the line when he informed them that he considered himself Asexual.

The group took turns opening their gifts finding that to all, but Harrison, surprise had been given a Weasley Sweater, but also a Magical Clock which would keep track of their family. At the end Harrison had been gifted with some new flying gear from Michael's parents, a whole new wardrobe from Blaise's mom, some contacts to reach out to for Garden from Legvistus Nott while Lupin informed him that he had some house Elves cleaning out, and updating the wards of Potter Manor for the group to use after they left school. The best thing about Potter Manor was due to some Enchantments on the place it could be moved to any property the group owned so if they wanted to they could move it to Garden so he could be closer to the village. Severus had sent over some note that he though Harrison could use for his Potions NEWTs, while Sev had finally given him permission to study the Black Family Grimoire.

Michael received a Firebolt from Adriana Zabini, some reference books on the Muggle world, which would help him both under stand some references Harrison and Geoffrey made but also help him in his desire to write a book with a similar subject. Theo's Grandfather had handed him a small gift that contained a bracelet handed down in the Nott line for Top Dominants that would protect him from Mind Control and if Harrison or anyone he saw as his kids were near by would create a shield charm around him if attack to get rid of him. Harrison's Godfathers had gifted him with some books on how to deal with a pregnant male Omega that had once belonged to Harrison's sire while his own parents had passed down an old family ring that was given to Alpha after finding their mates with their family crest on it of a crossed wand and quill. He had also been shocked to find a letter from Ginny apologizing but he just tossed it into the flames letting her off for ignoring his directive of not contacting them all again due to the fact that it was the Yule and he was the only one who she had sent the letter to. 

Theo had smiled as he opened up the gift from Michael's parents showing off a collection of Sherlock Holmes Stories written by different authors, a new book bag with an un undetectable expansion and light weight charm from Professors Snape and Lupin. His Grandfather had passed over the Title of Lord Ravenclaw, while Blaise's mother had given him some charmed pens that would allow him to make notes in books that would vanish when he wished them to. He was a little surprised to get a gift from Hermione, who thanks to some help from Mrs. Weasley and Lupin had enchanted something called an e-reader so it would work in the Magical world and had filled it with 10000 Muggle Books.

Blaise had gotten some new cookware from his mom, which worked well with the several cook books he had gotten from Mr. and Mrs. Corner. Theo's Grandfather had passed down the deed to a small farm where he could get his own cooking ingredients. From Harrison's family Blaise had been given a book on Transfiguration which was one of his favorite subjects.

Geoffrey could not keep a smile off his face as he unwrapped a full wardrobe from Nana Zabini and his Pop. Several books dealing with Magical History and Muggleborns first account of joining the Magical World from Daddy Michael and his parents. Father Theo and his Grandfather had given him a small key to his own Gringotts vault, with a note saying all his new parents had put some money in for his personal use. Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Draco had sent him some gear to go with the broom Uncle Draco had gotten for his birthday. While his Papa had given him a Ace Pride flag which was better than his birth family had gotten him, which had been a note asking if there was a spell to wipe him from their memories. Reading the note Geoffrey could not decided if he should be angry or sad at their response so he decided to just toss it into the rooms fire place.

Harrison and his mates had decided not to exchange Yule gifts but keep them to open after their Bonding. As the last week before the ceremony ran down there were many the group left Nott's Landing and into Zabini Manor seeing both Draco and Ron already there. The pair explained that Hermione had entered her heat cycle and they did not want to take a chance of her getting pregnant knowing how tough she was to deal with normally during exams, which caused Harrison and his mates to laugh. Over the next few days the Ballroom was set up for the ceremony getting decorated in shades of Yellow, Purple, Green, and Cyan* which were the favorite color of each of the Mates. Mean while a tailor had arrived to make new Dress robes for Geoffrey, Harrison, Hermione (when she got done with her heat) as well as Mr. Weasley. Party planners and other such people were seen coming and going at all hours under the watchful eye of Narcissa and Adriana to make sure no one tried to interfere with the proceedings. As an added precautions all members of the staff helping decorate or prepare the Wedding/Bonding Party for the ceremony had secrecy charms placed on them so they would be unable to tell off the even until after it had finished so the big day would not be ruined by people like Rita Skeeter.

On the day of the event Harrison felt a little strange waking up alone, something he had not done since the week leading up to Geoffrey's birthday party and his first heat. Just like in a Muggle ceremony it was considered bad luck for the people being bonded/married to see each other so after welcoming the new year each of his mates had been given a different room in the large sea side Manor House. Eating breakfast that the House Elves had sent up, so as to not run into any of his Mates in the halls he could not help smiling at his sun-shine yellow Dress robes he would be wearing for the ceremony. As the ceremony itself was to start at 10 am he saw he had a few hours to relax and get ready since it was only seven.

Once he had finished with breakfast he slipped on some clean under clothing, of white slacks and tee-shirt, before he pulled on the Dress robe. Admiring himself in the mirror Harrison ran his fingers through his hair glade that after he had gotten cleansed he had lost his rat's nest, which taming would have given him no free time before the event. As it was he did call for help styling it from Draco and Hermione as Ron sat on the edge of his bed glad that his two best friends were there with him. When Draco and Hermione were done Harrison's dark brown locks were tied in a pony tail with a ribbon handed over from Ron which the Weasley family crest was on. Though it the old checklist for weddings was not really part of the Magical world Harrison could not help but smile for the ribbon from Ron would be considered something borrowed, his own dress robes something new, the necklace he wore took place of something old since it had been in the Potter line for years, and with Blaise favorite color they already had something blue. Not one for make-up or fancy accessories Harrison spent the time after his hair was finished just chatting with his friends and cousin about their holiday until Sev stuck his head in telling them it was time.

Standing up Harrison let Draco smooth out his Dress robes before the two Alphas and Beta left him and Hermione behind to wait for Mr. Weasley. Hermione, dressed in light lilac robes took up a golden circlet and put in on Harrison's head as the door opened letting Geoffrey in. Smiling at his son who was dressed smartly in a robe that would have matched his old eye color Harrison pulled the boy into a tight hug before Hermione passed over the box of ribbons the small boy was to carry. The three of them heard the start of the music of the ceremony as Mr. Weasley came in dressed in a set of robes that looked like a normal black tux complete with a multi-colored bow tie. Holding his hand out to Harrison the Weasley patriarch bowed tears in his eyes as the group left the room for the Ceremony.

Harrison's party was the last to arrive finding all three of his mates standing in the the center of the room with their guest arrange around them. Seeing all the important people in his life and their families Harrison smiled only wishing his parents and Sirius was there to see it as well. As Mr. Weasley helped him down the aisle towards his mates Michael caught his eye and nodded behind him. Looking over his shoulder Harrison almost lost his footing as he saw two Magical Portraits one of which was from his own Parent's bonding and the other being Sirius. The three inhabitants of the Portraits waved and gave him thumbs up before James made a shooing gesture for him to start moving again.

Joining his mates in the center of the hall a regal looking Goblin and smartly dressed Wizard step forward. The two began to tell a tale of the love Lady Magic had for her children that they honored with the ceremony. "Love itself makes the strongest Magic in our world," the Goblin said.

"No Love is ever the same, thanks to the Lady's Love we are able to use Magic as well as being gifted with our Secondary Genders making finding Love all that easier." the Wizard intoned.

"Love has brought these four together for better or worse in joy and sadness let them keep the Love they have found," the Goblin called out making a gesture at Geoffrey to step forward with the box.

"Having not only found each other this Mateship has also had enough Love in their hearts to share with a son, Geoffrey, today he helps his parents by carrying the bindings of Love," the Wizard said opening the box and reaching for one of the ribbons in side.

"We ask that the four Mates stand together in a circle holding hands within its center," the Goblin said.

Harrison and his Mates did as requested as the Wizard passed the first ribbon to Terry Boot, who was Michael's best man, to wrap the first ribbon around their joined hands. Next came Pansy who had been chosen by Theo who was followed by Draco, Blaise's chosen. Harrison arched an eyebrow seeing two more ribbons in the chest one of which was pulled out and given to Hermione for her turn. "As the son of all four Mates the honor of the last ribbon falls to Geoffrey Potter-Black," the Wizard said taking the chest from the young boy before handing him the ribbon. With his hands shaking a little Geoffrey draped the last ribbon over the four hands before stepping away.

"These ribbons represent the bond between this family let what Lady Magic brought together none tear asunder," the Goblin said as the Wizard took out his wand and tapped the ribbons around their hands which shifted into ring on each of their fingers and a heir ring for Geoffrey.

"My Dear Lords, Ladies, and other I would like to introduce you for the first time the family Corner-Nott-Ravenclaw-Zabini-Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-le Fay," the Wizard said to thunderous applause. Their part done the Goblin and Wizard shake each of the newly married mates hands, as well as Geoffrey's before they leave the dais letting others to come in to offer their congratulations. Due to the number of guest it almost took half an hour for the receiving line to end and lunch to be served.

After the meal there was a dance where Harrison had a first dance with each of his mates doing his best not to step on their toes since the only other time he had ever danced was the opening of the Triwizard. Though he was not much of a dancer he did end up dancing with Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Charlie, all three of Draco's parents, and even Ron and Hermione before he Luna came in. With an airy smile the blonde girl kissed both his cheeks asking his permission for her to one day bond with Sev, letting him know that she had seen her presenting as an Omega on her birthday in February. Kissing her hand and knowing of her slight gift as a seer he gave it to her hoping she would make his brother happy. With another smile and a kiss she whispered his pregnancy would be just fine before she left without even a dance.

When it came time for him and his Mates to exchange their wedding/Yule gifts Harrison passed on Luna's message making Michael and the others breath a sigh of relief due to how hard some Magical males' bodies handled being pregnant. Harrison smiled as he watched his mates open their gifts loving how Theo saw the new Harrison Potter-Black Chocolate Frog card, Blaise's grin as he saw the deed to one of the new restaurants in Garden for him to manage. But nothing beat the look of pure shock on Michael's face as inside his gift, a exquisite quill set to use in his dreams of being a writer, there was a picture Madam Pomfrey printed from her wand showing the first scan of their child. Michael had leaned in kissing Harrison. The entire group was surprised as their families stepped forward and handed over some tickets for an International Knight Bus which was to take them to a small island for their honeymoon before it returned them right to Hogwarts' front doors when classes resumed. With a smile on their faces the families moved aside revealing they had already packed for the trip for not only Harrison and his mates but also Geoffrey. Before Harrison could say it was too much a purple bus, unlike its local counterpart as it was the size of Muggle Party Bus pulled up, and their luggage was loaded on while he and his family were gently ushered inside with hugs and quick goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yellow-Harrison, Purple-Michael, Green-Theo, and Cyan-Blaise.  
> By the way I have no fashion sense at all so if the robes for the ceremony clash sorry.


	19. Harrison's Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and his Mates, along with Geoffrey, enjoy a beachfront honeymoon.

It seems that not only was the size of the International Knight Bus was different from the local variety, but its speed was as well for it was only an hour long trip before they arrived at their destination. As the porter took care of bringing out their bags the small family went to look at where they had been sent. The first thing they take in is the weather which is making them all sweat under their heavy winter robes. When they ask the Knight Bus porter he reveals that they are now on a tropical island that evidently belonged to the Black family making it unplotable as well as making sure no Muggles could ruin their time.

The next thing the group noticed was a beach house that was two stories tall with light baby blue walls with eggshell white trim and doors. Using his wand the porter carried their bags into the beach house reminding them that they would be back next week to pick the group up for the start of the Spring term of Hogwarts. Their families must have really gone all out for the porter refused to accept a tip before with a tip of his hat he was away.

Looking around the house they would be staying at Harrison took in the décor which was what one would expect to be in such a place with sort of wicker chairs with multi-colored cushions, plenty of ferns and other small plants to combat the somewhat lack of greenery on the sandy beach outside. There was even a hammock set up to one side of the room between two white columns.

Deciding their first order of business was to slip on some different clothing the new family pulled out their luggage to change clothing. Going to a room to change so as to not change clothes in front of Geoffrey, or in his case his parents. As Harrison opened his trunk he almost groaned as sitting right on top of everything was a blue and green speedo with a note on it.

  
_Have a happy Honeymoon Harryikens we hope you enjoy this suit- Gred and Forge._

Harrison shook his head at the twins as he searched the rest of his luggage for something more his style. Thankfully he was able to find a set of black shorts a normal everyday set and one that was also a swimsuit. This one also came with a note.

_If I know my boys they most likely tried to give you some skimpy swimwear. I know you would rather have something like this. Do enjoy yourself dear. - Molly._

Smiling at his sort of adopted mother's insight to not only him but the twins Harrison pulled on the swim trunks before pulling on a white tee-shirt. Seeing that his new husbands, smiling again at that happy thought, were still picking out their own beach clothing Harrison pulled out a quill and penned a quick note to the twins.

_Gred and Forge,_

_While your gift was interesting. Next time send it to my husbands they would look better in it._

_Harrison Siri Corner-Nott-Ravenclaw-Zabini-Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-le Fay._

_P.S. I don't expect you to be so formal next time we see each other just cause I wanted to write out my full married name for once_

Harrison did wonder how he would deliver the note since the group's families prevented them from taking any of their owls on the trip saying it was best due to the distance they were traveling. Thinking he might just have to wait until they returned to Hogwarts to send his letter Harrison suddenly spotted a little orange box with "Outgoing Mail" printed on its side in forest green letters. With a shrug he placed the letter in the box as with a puff of smoke it vanished wondering if this was like the Goblin letter boxes he had read about while working on Garden.

After sending his letter, and with Michael and the others still changing clothing Harrison decided to head out to the beach. He could not help but smile as he sees Geoffrey already out side in nothing but a bright yellow and orange pair of swim trunks just smiling as he felt the sand beneath his feet. "Papa this is fantastic," Geoffrey said noticing Harrison, who had let out a soft sound as he own bare feet came in contact with the sun heated sand.

"I know it certainly beats the cold and windy British winter I am used to," Harrison said as he steps up to the his son and throws and arm around his shoulders. The pair, due to their similar upbringing, just stand and wait, watching the waves gently break upon the store as they wait for the rest of their family.

Harrison began to wonder if his and Geoffrey's upbringing was a reason why they were both so quick to get dresses, having been taught by their abusive families to not waist any time and just do things fast as it took nearly ten minutes before the others to start coming out to join them in looking out onto the water. Once they were all out their the group decided to just hang out in the water for a while not really doing anything but letting its gentle current relax their bodies after their busy day. As Harrison just sat in the water leaning against Michael's side he could not stop smiling as he watched Theo, Blaise and Geoffrey have a splash fight.

Leaving the water a while latter the group found a table set out with food, making Harrison guess that the beach house had some House Elves as the group settled down for a late supper. After the meal and feeling rather sleeping even with the sun still high in the sky due to the time change from their trip the group decided to call it a night. Geoffrey wished them all a good night giving each of them a tight hug before he made his way to his room to take a quick shower to clean the sand and salt water off of him before going to bed. As their rooms had a shower that would comfortably handle two people at once Harrison and Michael showered together washing the sand and salt water from each other's bodies, as well as just running their hands over each other. Due to the amount of time this trip was going to last Harrison knew that he would be able to do this with all of his mates more than once so showed no hesitation as he spent longer than need to "clean" Michael's hanging cock.

As Harrison basically jerked his Alpha off in the shower his other new husbands set up a surprise for him in the bedroom. Harrison only stopped when Michael reminded him that they needed to still be enough hot water for Theo and Blaise to clean up as well. With a smirk Harrison volunteered to stay in the shower to help them, but Michael shook his head dragging Harrison out and used his wand to dry him off. "I know that if you "helped" there defiantly would not be enough hot water for all three showers love," Michael said giving him a quick kiss as Theo and Blaise enter the shower for their turn. Theo and Blaise it seemed did not fool around during the shower as they were out by the time Harrison and Michael had finish putting on their night clothes. Opening the door Harrison could only smile as like in one of the cheesy romantic comedies Petunia had loved to watch the bed was covered not with roses but his favorite flower, tulips. With a smile Theo waved his wand so that the flowers were put into vases around the room giving off a nice order. Soon Harrison was cuddled up with all his new husbands in the large bed, at least for a bit before they all separated a bit due to the heat, while still holding each others' hands.

After a wonderful night filled with dreams of his possible future children living with other kids in the Garden. Harrison woke to the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs Seeing that he was now alone in the bed he headed out of the room and into the common area to find Blaise in the middle of cooking breakfast in a pair of khaki shorts a white tee-shirt and a apron that read "Happy with you Meal kiss the cook." Harrison had to laugh as without taking a bite went over and gave the Beta a kiss as he accepted a plate of food. Joining his other Mates at the table, letting Geoffrey sleep in a little the group further discussed if they should let their son know that he would be a big brother. All four agreed they did not want to cast a Secrecy Charm on the first year, but as the small boy had a habit of tacking Harrison with a hug they did not want him to accidently hurt the baby since he would be unable to tell by the Glamor Harrison would be wearing.

They were still discussing it when they heard the Geoffrey leave his room and make his way to them. All four of them could not help but chuckle seeing his bed head as he came in giving them a small smile as he sat down beside Harrison who immediately got to work on his hair. Blaise placed a plate before him asking him how he had slept. As Geoffrey tucked into his meal he admitted he had been so excited by the fact that he was having a honest to goodness vacation that he had been unable to fall asleep.

After the breakfast the group once more headed out to the beach but rather than go into the water they decided to work together to build a sand castle. Deciding to make two of them one using magic the other one in the Muggle way. Though their first castle ended up looking like Hogwarts complete with Hagird's home and the grounds, Harrison preferred the one that they all made without magic. Even if the walls kept caving in and they all got covered in sand it had been fun. When they broke for lunch it was another happy meal they decided to go swimming after lunch with Theo even offering to teach Geoffrey how to swim the group having found out he had never been taught.

Rather than take part in the swimming Harrison just sat on the shore under an umbrella watching his family in the water. He knew that if a Muggle was able to bypass the wards and seen them they would look like any normal family enjoying time at the beach. This was especially true Michael and Theo who thanks to their being Alphas looked a little older then they were, that coupled with Geoffrey thanks to the treatment from his birth family could be mistaken for a child of eight. And with Geoffrey's hair the same shade of brown as his own with the silky quality of Michael's hair he did sort of look like he was really their child even without having gone through a blood adoption.

At the end of the swimming lesson Harrison's eyes bulged a little as the his Mates stepped back onto the beach with their muscular bodies dripping wet. At that moment he really wished that the twins had given them speedos rather then him. Licking his lips of the though of seeing their bulges inside the speedos he could not stop himself from getting hard, just as Geoffrey stepped out the water. Seeing his boy smiling at him made him glad the twins had not for he did not he would be able to stop himself if his Mates had been in speedos. Before he got up to hid his erection from Geoffrey, Harrison thought about Vernon in the same speedo making him go instantly flaccid and maybe a little sick, based on the worried looks from his Mates. Waving them off Harrison got to his feet dusting off his back as he joined them as they headed inside. Arriving back inside they found a note on the table informing them that that night a meteor shower was to take place.

Deciding to watch it Michael moved the hammock to the porch of the and used some magic to expand it so they could all use it the group watched the sunset marveling at how different it looked form the one back in England due to the lack of light pollution even the small amount that came from Hogwarts and Hogsmead. As the meteor shower began Michael threw an arm around Harrison as the Omega did the same to Geoffrey while Theo and Blaise were on the outer edges with their long arms reaching across everyone. Both Harrison and Geoffrey let out amazed sounds as the meteors flew across the sky in a wonder dancing cascade of color.

As he looked down at the look of wonder on his son's face during the show Harrison decided it was doing his son a deserves by not letting the boy know that he would be an older brother, but did not want to do it just yet he would wait until he started to show and they found out if he was having a male, girl, or even multi-births like his own bearer.

Harrison had not wanted the week to end, but the time seemed to just fly by for him and his small family until they were sent reminders that the honeymoon was almost over and the International Knight Bus would be there to pick them up after lunch. The group spent the morning getting one last swim in before using magic to pack everything up in time as the purple colored party bus to arrive and take them back to Hogwarts. Harrison was still riding the high from the trip until he stepped off the bus and found the sneering face Seamus who held his arm out as if wrapped around something even though nothing was there.

"I see you have returned Harry don't worry a real man is here if you apologize to me I will let you join our Mateship," Seamus said turning to the nothing beside him and giving it a smile. This made Harrison realize that since Dean had broken away from the small Irish Alpha, Seamus had taken the only Beta who would have accepted him Ginny.

"Yeah I don't see that happening Finnigan," Harrison said. "You are a little behind the times when you were gone I have gone through a full bonding so why don't you and _____* just leave use be." With that being said he and his family pushed their way to the front door where Headmistress McGonagall and Harrison's Godfathers were.

"Oh glad we caught you in sending you off we forgot to do something over the Yule," McGonagall said as she had Theo and Blaise lift their hand to place a Secondary Gender based Glamor on their bonding rings so that no one who had not presented yet would be able to see them much like Harrison's locket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *can't say Ginny's name out loud due to Michael making her nothing to the family. Though can still say it in his own mind.


	20. The Omega Alliance redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison is invited back to the Omega dorms to celebrate both his bonding and pregnancy

Once Theo and Blaise had the Glamor placed on their bonding rings the new family made their way into Hogwarts proper they found their way blocked once again this time by all the Omegas currently at Hogwarts, which had grown to include the Sixth Year Slytherin Diane Hopcurk. "We are going to steal Harrison for a bit," Pansy said and without waiting for a response from any of his mates grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

"What's up Pansy?" Harrison asked as he let himself be dragged away by his fellow Omega.

"What can't we throw you a party for getting bonded," Pansy said with a beaming smile as the other Omegas surrounded them in a tight circle.

It took Harrison a few moments to realize that they were headed back to the Omega Dorms, someplace he had not really been with since Hermione had presented. As soon as they were all inside Pansy waved her wand making decorations appear proclaiming " **Happy Bonding** " making Harrison smile at them, for while they had not really been friends, apart from Hermione, before presenting they had shown themselves to be great friends and allies now.

"I don't know what to say," Harrison said hugging most of his fellow Omegas and shaking Diane's hand.

"Well thanks would be a start," Susan said "and than dishing on your ceremony and your Honeymoon with those Mates of yours."

"Well we did not do much beside spend some time on the beach in the sun," Harrison said.

"Oh come on," Lily Moon complained "we know from Hermione that Geoffrey came with you but that would not present you with having some fun after he fell asleep."

"That was not going to happen," Harrison said catching Hermione's eye who was biting her lip to stop a laugh. "I have some further news which would also be grounds for a celebration."

"Well come on spill it then," Diane said sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Well I only found out shortly before the start of Yule Break but I am pregnant," he said and was meet with utter silence for a moment before his fellow Omegas let out screams, squeal or in Pansy case actually fainted.

"Oh Harrison congratulations," Padma said as each of the Omegas came up to hug him one at a time lest they accidently hug him to hard and hurt the baby.

"So did have you found out what you have yet?" Diane asked.

"Not yet we were a little busy," Harrison said "plus we decided to wait until I started to show and let Geoffrey know at the same time."

"Not to be rude but is that wise?" Lavender asked.

"Maybe not but we did not want to lie to him plus if you have not noticed he tends to perform a tackling hug so we want to make sure he does not hurt me," Harrison explained.

"I guess that makes sense," Lavender said "but that does mean we need to make some changes." With a wave of her wand she moved some non-alcoholic drinks to a side table which would be safe for Harrison to drink.

"I know you don't know if you are having a girl, boy or other, but do you have any names picked out?" Susan asked.

"Not yet I was more worried about being pregnant during N.E.W.T.s as well as revealing my second Gender to everyone," Harrison said.

"Ouch did not even think about that," Daphne said as she waved some air into Pansy's face to wake her friend back up.

"Thankfully my Godparents past this on to me," Harrison said digging his necklace out to show them all before putting it back "It puts a Glamor on me to make presented not be able to detect my circumstances."

"Alright not afraid to admit I am a little jealous for not only being able to go through a bonding ceremony but have access to that type if item," Diane said looking wistfully at where the necklace was being keep under his robes.

"So does that mean that you have actually bound with someone already?" Harrison asked surprised since the girl had not presented when he had left the school.

"Well not bonded per say but they have asked to court me. I know from what the others have told me that they had been horrible at the start of the year, but thanks to you and your Mates they grew up," Diane said.

"So you are being courted by Ernie and Dean," slightly surprised to hear about a relationship among members from three differnet Houses like his was.

"Indeed, and before you ask like the others did, they have both been perfect gentlemen," Diane said.

"Well that is good to know, and that is another reason to celebrate," Harrison said raising his wand and summoning some Grape juice over to him and rose it in a toast.

As it had been a couple of months since all the Omegas had gotten together Harrison learned that most of those presented had found a partner by now, though Hermione and Pansy were the only two that had made out a bonding contract between them and their Mates. "So has Seamus raised any issues since he came back?" Harrison asked looking towards Diane.

"Yeah a little as he showed up as Ernie, Dean and I were just strolling around the grounds. As soon as he saw Dean and me he tried to use his Alpha voice to make us come over to him. The bastard tried tried to make us actually crawl over on our hand and knees like fucking pets," she said starting to shake in rage spilling some of the drink in her hand.

"Well as he greeted us when we came back with _____ I assume he was stopped," Harrison said.

"And how," Diane said with a smile that all Omegas instantly recognized of pride in their Dominants for their defense of them. "Since we are not formally bonded yet I found myself getting onto my hands and knees, but Dean gently grabbed me by my arm keeping me upright. Meanwhile Ernie marched forward laying into the bastard about going after his partners." At his most of the Omegas could not help but smile at the change to the Huffelpuff Alpha who had given those of his possible future Mateship more humanized names even when non-presented were not nearby. "Seamus than made the mistake of laughing in Ernie's face evidently under that his time in Azkaban had made him hard. Last I saw of him as Dean and Ernie comforted me was that little toe rag hobbling away holding his crotch.

"Yeah evidently the only one who even decided to come to his aid was _____," Daphne said with Michael's blocking her from their family made him even unable to hear her name said by someone else.

"Not like she had many choices after what she had done," Hermione said sipping at a cup of tea.

"Why what exactly did she do no one has told me yet," Diane said making all eyes turn to Harrison.

"Well she decided that I was an Alpha and tried to force her way into my Mateship by going through Geoffrey . You do recall the the day the sky went Haywire I assume?" he asked and saw her nod. "Well that was after we had adopted Geoffrey and she told him she was going to be his new "Mommy" once she presented."

"Wow your Michael showed some great restraint is just making her nothing, that is so much worse than the stories that filtered up from your son," Diane said. As usual as he meet a newly presented Omega Harrison started to talk to them about Garden seeing is she was interested in.

As he brought up his post Hogwarts pet project the other Omegas smiled at one another as Susan pulled out a large packet handing it to him. "What's this? he asked.

"Well since apart from Pansy and Hermione we had not been able to make your Bonding Ceremony we got you a little gift." Susan said as he began to leaf through the papers revealing contacts and even some discounts for supplies from among the families of the other Omegas. "Think of it as a Bonding and now Pregnancy gift from us. We told our families over the break about your plans and they gave us more support than we had been able to give you before. I know my Aunty want you to succeed in order to change some bigots beliefs on Magicals with Creature blood."

"Some of my relatives actually would like to help out and come work in the village their contact info is inside," Lily said gesturing at the packet.

"Thanks," Harrison asked with tears in his eyes at their help.

Harrison stayed in the Omega Dorms until it was time for Supper where he joined them in heading towards the Great Hall for the feast to welcome everyone back from the holidays. Arriving at the hall they al separated to their their partners leaving Harrison a little sad that he could not eat with all his Mates for Theo and Blaise could not joint them at every meal lest they raise some eyebrows. For the tale of them being Geoffrey's Godparents could only go so far, plus it would mean Geoffrey would not be able to eat meals with his own growling list of friends, something that Harrison was did not want to interfere with. So Harrison just sat leaned against Michael at the Ravenclaw table with Theo and Blaise sitting with their backs to them across the aisle at the Slytherin table. During the meal he cast glances at the Omega seats close to the Head table seeing all four House tables' spots were vacant as all the Omegas were sitting next to their partners.

Both Harrison and Michael also sent glances at the Gryffindor table to make sure neither Seamus or Ginny did anything to Geoffrey who was thankfully sitting away from the pair and was smiling and joking with his friends most likely discussing what they each did during the break. They had to smile to see that the other presented couples seated at the table also keeping a close eye on the boy making sure his meal was not interrupted by the pair.

Thankfully that does not happen during the meal nor did Harrison worry about it happening within Gryffindor tower with Sev, Ron and even Dean to look after his son. As the meal ended Harrison and his Mates made their discrete way back to their rooms where they were finally able to reunite as they all set out putting away some of the items they had all received over the break, since just like Harrison before the feast they had all meet up with their own friend and talked about their bonding, though none of them had shared that Harrison was expecting. Nor did they begrudge Harrison from sharing it with his fellow Omegas who were easily to detect a pregnancy than their Alpha and Beta counterparts. Putting away the last of Blaise's new cookware that they had brought the group headed to the bedroom only to stop at the threshold of their room to spot a couple of new additions to their room. Hanging right above their bed was a scene like they had grown used to as the view from the front porch of the house they had stayed in during their honeymoon. The second addition was a small framed photo that had somehow been taken during the honeymoon as they made the sandcastle, which as he looked at it shifted into other scenes not only from the honeymoon and wedding but also them together since they had been together.

With a sudden burst of inspiration Harrison called out, "Kreacher" making his family elf appear.

"What can Kreacher do for Master Regulus' son?" the elf said with a bow.

"Have you been taking pictures of me?" Harrison asked the Elf.

"Young Master mustn't be mad at poor Kreacher only doing as Mistress commands of him," The old Elf cried falling to his feet before Harrison and his mates.

"Why does Grandmother want pictures of me?" Harrison asked even more confused.

"Not just of you young Master but your brother as well. As to why Mistress wishes to keep track of you since she had missed so much of your youth. Mistress also thought that the pictures would make a good Bonding present as you were planning the ceremony at the House. You are not mad are you Young Master?" Kreacher asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"I am not mad Kreacher just surprised, also I have a surprise in return," Harrison said crouching before the Elf.

"What is that young Master?" he asked.

"I am with child," he said and saw the Elf's mouth fall open in shock.

"Oh Master," Kreacher said with tears in his eyes as he hugged Harrison's middle. "Thank you for sharing this with me I shall go tell Mistress that the family line will continue. Now all of you take good care of Master Harrison and his child," the Elf said wiggling his fingers menacingly at Harrison's mates.

"You have are word no harm shall come to them if we can prevent it," Michael said as Theo and Blaise nodded in confirmation.

"Very good than Kreacher shall leave but will make sure to keep taking picture of Master Harrison and adding them to the frame," Kreacher said with a large beaming smile as he popped away to share the wonderful news with his Mistress.

The group barely had time to breath before he was back in the room. "Sorry Master Harrison and Consorts to House Black sharing my news I forgot to mention something important. During the time when people were at the Manor and Potions Master fixing the tree it allowed Kreacher to find hidden portraits of that Dumbles got his hands on. Master Harrison we found a portrait of your Parents," Kreacher said making Harrison's mouth fall open in shock and tears to spring to his eyes at the prospect of being able to talk to his parents.

"Have you informed Sev of this fact?" Harrison asked as Michael wrapped his arms tightly around his waist to offer some comfort.

"Kreacher has not but had plans on doing it after letting Mistress know the good news,' the Elf said.

"I know I have not seen their portrait yet but please tell my parents as well," Harrison said softly."Kreacher shall do so Master Harrison," the Elf said once more popping away and leaving Harrison crying for joy on Michael's shoulder as Theo and Blaise patted his back.


End file.
